


You Set My Soul On Fire

by GaySash



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Endgame Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nicole!firefighter, Oral Sex, Protective Wynonna Earp, Sex, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Fluff, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Smut, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySash/pseuds/GaySash
Summary: A sea was storming inside of her when she first laid eyes on her.__Nicole slowly made her way to the exit, glancing once more at the stunning woman by the window. Their eyes met and Nicole felt like she was walking bare foot on the early morning dew on a summer day. Warm and chilly at the same time, invigorating. She smiled and left....One thing plagued on her mind, the gorgeous stranger named Waverly. This sure was going to be a long day and frankly, a very much longer night...
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 188
Kudos: 655





	1. Chapter 1

She began to wake up slowly, she gently opened her eyes taking in her room illuminated by the first glimmers of sunshine. She checked her alarm, 6 am sharp, she stretched her limbs and let the sleepless state slip off. It was a soft and quiet morning, the city still heavily asleep.

She got up and started her day like usual, the same routine for the past few weeks. She'd spend 30 minutes doing her warm ups, switched for a few pull ups then hop in the shower.

She'd let the hot water soothe her aching muscles and let her mind drift off, soon her hands would start their caress at her neck, massaging the soft skin. Her left hand moved to the base of her shoulder where it met her neck, adding a soft pressure. Her right hand traveled down her torso, between the valley of her breasts and ended up squeezing lightly her boob. She'd play with her nipple until it felt hard against her fingers. A light tingle would build, oh so slowly, and buried itself in the pit of her stomach. She knew she didn't have much time to take care of herself if she wanted to arrive on time for her shift.

Her right hand continued its journey and disappeared between her thighs. She could arleady feel herself wet and ready, this would be quick. Her fingers ran up her slick folds, up and down until they settled for her aching bud. She built a hard and fast pace flicking her clit, needing a quick release. The tension increased and the sweet warmth in her belly grew and raged, her legs trembled, breath quickened. Her left hand buried itself in her short red hair while her other hand kept its ministrations. She was close, working hard and fast on her clit she could feel her walls clenched on thin air, she was reaching her orgasm, ready to let go, she needed it. One last flick of her wrist and she came right on sync while her alarm went off. She rinsed herself, the water running a little bit cold from the time spent getting herself off and stepped out of the shower.

She dried her short hair, wrapped her soft towel round her body and headed towards her nightstand, switching off the alarm. If she didn't hurry she was going to run a lil bit late. She checked herself on last time in the mirror, she was sporting a black tank top over her sports bra and black jeans that hugged her perfectly. Satisfied with her looks, she put on her boots and grabbed her bag. She made sure Calamity Jane had enough food and water while she was off to work then headed out.

She drove through town, her new home she had yet to discover. Purgatory was a smaller city than her previous home but it was a nice change. While driving her mind wandered down memory lane.

_She wasn’t planning on moving to Purgatory but after an unfortunate event occuring during her business trip, her world had been shaken. That particular night she was on her way to her hotel, she couldn't help but noticed people shouting. She reacted pretty quickly and helped people flee a building on fire, from then she had attracted some attention. She would have brushed it off saying "I just did whatever I could" or "it was my duty to help" but fate wanted it any other way. Next thing she knew, a district chief grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the crowd and asked her to stop by the station during the week for an interview. Business card in hand, she was left with the paramedics for a check-up, gaping mouth and blinking furiously._

_She ducked behind some media's van and went to call her wife. She spent close to half an hour explaining what happened, how the rush and adrenaline pumped inside her veins to Shae, her wife who was waiting for her at home, Chicago, USA. Her trip wasn't over yet, she still had 4 days in the city. Sure she was good at her job but it didn't bring any fulfilment, it was alright, nothing much. If she was honest with herself, a few minutes ago close to that building on fire, she weirdly felt like breathing again. The adrenaline was setting her alite. She spent close to 2 hours arguing with Shae about this offer that came out of the blue. Guess she was at the right place, right moment. Or was it fate? Why did she feel a pull? What did this city has that called her?_

_Shae broke her train of thoughts simply asking "are you really considering it? You can't be serious ?!". Silence._

_Nicole wasn't sure how to explain how she felt, but she knew she had to eventually. Her tongue ran over her bottom lip, taking it in between her teeths and nodded her head even though Shae couldn't see her. After a pregnant pause she replied "I think I will". Her wife scoffed then dryly retorted "you better have some explaining to do when you get back" and hung up. Nicole wanted to explain why she wouldn't be declining this offer due to her marriage slowly sinking or because her current job as a sales manager for Shae's father's business that didn't bring her any joy nor the feeling of being usefull. But now wasn't the time, at least not on the phone while being away._

_Her way of living was nice at first when they got serious then got married but after a year, the picture perfect life wasn't that perfect anymore. Shae spent most of her time at the hospital, going home barely a couple of nights a week, they hadn't spend any quality time nor been intimate for quite some time. At work, she felt obligated towards her father in law for this opportunity, he had offered her a position in his firm after she got injured during her military training. Now she felt hands tied and wanted out._

_Days passed by and next thing she knew, she showed up at the interview and got the job. Her military background helped a lot. The rest, well, was easy to guess. Her wife filed for a divorce, Nicole had quit her business job, moved to Purgatory. She had to begin from scratch but at least, it was a fresh start._

__

Shaking those memories off, Nicole drove to her favorite coffee shop. She checked the clock and decided she had time to make a short stop. She needed her coffee in order to have a good morning. She parked her car and hopped off.

As she got closer to the door she couldn't help but notice the brunette, sitted legs crossed by the window, engrossed in her book. Interest was painted all over her face judging by her eyebrows scrinched, the lines on her forehead and lip catched between her teeth. This girl was stunning, it was barely 8 am and she looked breathtaking. A warm feeling settled in Nicole's chest.

She walked to the counter and placed her order. She patiently waited for her coffee and peeked over the front of the coffee shop. Slender fingers rummaged through the pages of the book like soft caresses, Nicole wondered for a second how those fingers would feel, lightly touching her pale skin. She was pulled out of her reverie when the barista called the next customer. _Waverly_.

A small smile plastered on her face when she realised the brunette by the windows stood up. It looked like she was walking on clouds or maybe it was the lack of sleep but Nicole swore this girl's feet barely touched the ground. She walked so gracefully, her long wavy hair bounced ever so slightly, her eyes shone with mischief. When the brunette reached Nicole's side it seemed like all the sounds and movements around them stopped.

She took her beverage and sweetly thanked the barista. Goosebumps appeared on Nicole's arms at the sound of the smaller girl.

The brunette - Waverly, of course a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, what a match - turned around, smiling shyly at Nicole before retreating to her seat. Her perfume, sweet and flowery, lingered even while she was long gone.

Her coffee was ready a few minutes later. Nicole slowly made her way to the exit, glancing once more at the stunning woman by the window. Their eyes met and Nicole felt like she was walking bare foot on the early morning dew on a summer day. Warm and chilly at the same time, invigorating. She smiled and left.

Yes, this girl was a vision.

Getting in her car, she made a quick note to come back over here every morning before her training at the fire station just to, hopefully, see this beautiful stranger again. Arriving barely on time, she threw her bag in her locker and got right on her spot for the training. One thing plagued on her mind, the gorgeous stranger named Waverly. A sea was storming inside of her since she first laid eyes on her...  
  
This sure was going to be a long day and frankly, a very much longer night...

__

Like every morning, Waverly entered the coffee shop, _The Brew_ , and stored her belongings in her usual and favorite spot, the large armchair, having lived long and beautiful years but still being as comfy as ever, near the window overlooking the street. From her earliest childhood, the brunette enjoyed watching people and trying to guess their stories, what kind of person these hurried and ephemeral souls were, their hobby, their passion. Over the years, this curiosity and need to learn manifested itself relentlessly, a thirst for culture and discovery invaded Waverly and gradually laid the foundations of her future career.

Her heart beat for the history of ancient languages but also sciences. During her high school years Waverly was looking for a career that could combine her passions and keep her on the edge of her seat for many years. Her best friend Chrissy Nedley had suggested several times that she try some career quiz that could help her find her path, at first Waverly was sceptical but then decided to give it a try, Chrissy couldn't be happier and more excited to see the results. So one night with her closest friends Chrissy and Jeremy, along with several empty boxes of vanilla dipped donuts, the three decided to take the carreer quiz and swap computers when the results came in. Unsurprisingly, Jeremy's primary path was to be a scientist, Chrissy's was to be a nurse or a journalist, and Waverly's results gave her a very close ranking for several skills: third place was a job in a scientific field, second place was teaching, and first place with a short lead was journalism. To be honest, Waverly did not take the test seriously but kept these results in the back of her head.

But soon enough she graduated high school as valedictorian and had to make a choice between several educational paths, she gave her speech about growing up and finding themselves, doing something that inspired them and make them learn something new every single day. That’s when it hit her, she did inspire other students to follow their dreams while she was head cheerleader and at the same time in charge of the school’s newspaper. She really liked conducting research for news stories and interviewing key sources, she was cut for it. When she was done with her bachelor’s degree she managed to get an internship at a local newspaper as a correspondents, she was happy to learn more about working closely with a publishing team, including editors and photographers, to create informative stories and meet deadlines. As an inspiring journalist, she wished to broaden her specialties and depth of knowledge in as many fields she could, she wanted to cover great stories such as government or international affairs so she took alongside her internship courses to get a master degree in Public affairs and journalism. She worked for two years for the local newspaper before being poached by a competitor, no less than one of the largest journalism channels in the state, run by Mercedes Gardner.

Here she was now, at 25, working her ass off and enjoying the pressure of being a broadcast news analyst even if Mercedes could drive her crazy half of the week. The channel was a big hit on tv but Waverly was an old fashion girl who’d rather work behind the camera than in front, so she found a nice deal and got paired with Kate Horony, she was doing the hard work while Kate brought the information she was gathering to life in front of the cameras. They decided to spend their mornings at The Brew that was close to the fire station 1 and their office to work on the final details before pitching their next idea to Mercedes. This woman was insatiable and always wanted to be surprised, the crazier the news, the more her mood was over the top. So they had to fine-tune their subject so that the result was a mix between suspense and stellar discovery, a magnificent result worthy of Hollywood scripts. As Mercedes told her one, " _it's by keeping them on their toes that we hold our audience, sprinkle basic facts with glitter and sell reality that leaves them speechless_ ". The two journalists thus set up their stories, handpicked to retain the truth, like a symphony news relayed in a crescendo until the grand finale, an explosion of information.

Deep in thoughts Waverly completely missed the barista calling her name for her to pick her order until fingers snapped in front of her. She shook her head and gritted Kate who hugged her back then let her know that her tea was probably getting cold because her order had been sitting on the counter for a few minutes. She excused herself to her coworker and she went to get her tea while enjoying the character of the place. The coffee shop was like a cocoon as comfortable as the softest bed. In an elegant and resolutely trendy decor, The Brew stands out with its exposed stones and beams, wide windows, homey and cosy armchairs and sofas, and shelves overflowing with books. Waverly could savour the soothing atmosphere of the coffee shop, enough to spend the whole day there.

Waverly really enjoyed spending time in this coffee shop and lately she couldn't get enough of this routine, _especially_ since a tall redhead came in almost every morning to order her coffee to go and brightened up her days. The brunette admitted that she came to the coffee shop a little earlier than necessary just to catch a glimpse of her. She thought she was too old for crushes, but realized that she only had eyes for this stranger. The redhead was slender with hazelnut eyes in which she could drown, a devastating smile, a shy but alluring air, not to mention her curves, which the brunette's hands would like to caress without restraint. She got it bad for a total stranger but damn she was gorgeous. The only regret she could have had was not having had the opportunity to introduce herself, the redhead often looked in a hurry, staying only a few minutes in the coffee shop to Waverly's great displeasure. But she always made sure to share a languorous glance and a cheeky smile with the brunette before leaving the premises. And damn it, the effect it had on Waverly should not be allowed in a public space. She could be sure to be distracted by the gentle pressure in her lower abdomen and the unbearable heat between her thighs for the entire day. Distracted by naughty thoughts, Waverly almost sat out of her chair, which Kate did not miss and mocked. Oh boy, this was no time to lose focus, she had a story to write and perfect before her meeting with Mercedes at the end of the day.

\--

It was a long week, Waverly and Kate faced multiple mood swings from Mercedes and found it hard to believe that they had survived the storm and could now enjoy their first weekend off. Once a week, Waverly would schedule a brunch or a few drinks with the girls - and Jeremy - to unwind and tell each other about the different gossips of their work place. So this Saturday was their girls' day, a day without their other halves, they all went to Shorty’s. Sitting on their booth, Rosita brought their usual drinks and took a sit with them, soon being followed by the owner, Wynonna. The group began to tell each other their ups and downs, Chrissy and Jeremy shared the zany stories of their patients at the hospital, which doctor was sleeping with whom, the group laughed without restraint. Jeremy was explaining how a group of frat girls had managed to set their kitchen on fire while trying to make space cakes when Chrissy cut him off, clapped her hands and almost spilled her drink.

"You should have been there! The firefighters from Station 1 arrived at the ER each of them with a frat girl in their arms, these girls refused to let go! One of the girls managed to get one of the firemen's helmet and suspenders off, from that moment on it was huge riot!!!"  
Jeremy continued the story by nodding his head and in a high-pitched voice added "I couldn't take it anymore, my brain literally shut down and I could only think with my crotch, they were all hot especially Doc and his moustache, I swear this guy makes me even _gayer_." Wynonna made a crude comment and all of them giggled. Waverly pressed them to keep telling the story.

Chrissy gave her a scoundrel look "One of the firefighter is a new recruit, a super hot redhead, your jaw would have hit the ground, she could come and _cool_ me down anytime she wanted if you know what I mean..." she winked, that made Waverly spill her drink making everyone else laughed even more.

"My God, Chrissy, because of your bullshit, I'm soaking wet"

"Of course you are," replied Chrissy, very pleased with her answer. Waverly turned red and stuttered, not being able to make a proper answer. She was flustered but couldn’t pintpoint why. Could this new recruit be the redhead from the coffee shop ? She sure got the look for and she could definitely turned Waverly on, her mind wandered to this beautiful stranger dressed in the uniform, the basic one was khaki with fluorescent lines but Nedley had ordered a new dark blue version, much more sexy and suptile. Waverly’s mouth watered at the idea of the redhead in this uniform, she pressed her thighs together, it wasn’t the time to fantasize about this new recruit.

"Are you going to ask Beth about her ?" Kate asked her, eyebrow raised.

"Hm what ? What about Beth ?"

"Well she works for the fire department aaaaand she’s your _girlfriend_ "- Wynonna made a gag noise at the mention _girlfriend_ \- "so…" her coworker replied trying to fish some infos about the situation, they could probably schedule an interview with the new addition of the Station 1. Waverly told her she’d think of it. She didn’t really want to talk about her crush who probably was the new hot shot firefighter in town to Beth. Sure she was the admin supervisor but Waverly would rather ask the Fire Chief, Chrissy’s father than her girlfriend.

Their relationship was doing well, they had managed to create a routine, simple but a little boring. Sure Waverly was often busy and spent long hours at work. The problem was that Beth was no longer trying to surprise her, there were no more sparks, fireworks, it looked like their relationship was a given. She had not planned to be in a relationship with Beth but the days passed and slowly the status of relationship imposed itself so she stuck with it. She liked and cared deeply for Beth but it wasn’t love. The first time she met Beth was through her boss, Mercedes. She didn't yet know the two were connected, sisters. Mercedes explained that Beth needed a date for a gala and had therefore played the match maker by presenting the two women to each other. The gala was held by the Gardners, one of the most known families in the city, old money, Waverly had decided being Beth’s date couldn’t be bad, she was cute and nice and Waverly could for once enjoy a fancy dinner.

The night was great Waverly met people from high society, influential people, talked about cultures even in different languages, she dazzled the evening and Beth looked genuinely happy about it. After this night they kept on seeing each other Beth shared her daily life with her and explained her status within the city, her relationship with her sister Mercedes and her brother Tucker, the heirs of an influential name. It was exhilarating at first but gradually faded away, Beth took her only on dates when she had to promote the fire department or the projects of her family, moments between just the two of them were rare. Wynonna kept on telling her that she was Beth’s arms candy, she was showing her off and that she deserved more. She aspired to a beautiful love story, a partner who could see her for her qualities and not her looks, someone who would love her for all her being. But being with Beth was easy and comfortable.

After several rounds and a night spent laughing, dancing and getting awfully drunk, the group parted and went home.

\--

Waverly woke up with a huge hangover, she was lying on her stomach still wearing her clothes from the previous day. Grumbling, she got up to prepare breakfast for herself and especially Wynonna, if the latest didn't have a stack of pancakes when she woke up, the day was going to be delicate and horrible for everyone. Happy with herself, she left a note for her sister and decided to go jogging in order to get over her hangover, fresh air should help, _hopefully_.

Her apartment was close to the park as well as to the city center, she could enjoy the peace of Sunday morning. The city was still asleep apart from people taking advantage of the deserted streets to stroll or make final purchases before resting. The brunette crossed the main street, the offices all empty and providing an air of well-being and calm. The quietness of the morning was a nice contrast to the hustle and bustle of the previous night. She rounded the corner between her office and the coffee shop, slowing a bit to peek inside in case the infamous redhead who haunted her dreams was there but no such luck. She kept on running and neared the fire station, Waverly stopped suddenly. She caught her breath as her eyes devoured the scene unfolding in front.

In front of her, the new recruit with her body well defined and in sweat washed one of the trucks, each muscle contracted with regular movements. She felt her heart sped up at the scene, her legs trembled, she thought for a second that she might fell off balance. The redhead was elegant, the scene was as sublime as a painting. The redhead wore a black tank top which stuck to her skin by dint of exercise or perhaps because of sweat or water, her leggings married her all her curves and brought out the muscles of her thighs and butt … what a view. At this point Waverly was drooling and felt no shame. The firefighter was back to her, so she could unabashedly appreciate the muscles of her back and those strong arms, she’d kill to have those arms around her, lifting her up against this very same truck. She could run her hands through her red hair, let herself be devoured by the taller girl while her legs intertwined around her waist, being at the mercy of the firefighter. Getting fucked against the truck, in the middle of the street for all she cared.

She did not realize that she had approached the station until she felt drops of water, which woke her from her trance. She squealed and cursed "fudge nuggets", the firefighter turned around astonished and let out a cute little laugh as she scratched the back of her neck. If the redhead's back made her fantasize, the front almost gave her an orgasm. The tank top did not leave much to the imagination and her generous chest attracted the eyes of the brunette like a magnet and her defined abs …

"Sorry about that I didn’t know you were standing behind me" she said, toying with her hair. She was freakin cute, sexy and Waverly had to restrain herself from jumping her bones right here right now.

"It’s alright don’t worry .. sorry to bother you hm, hm I meant to introduce myself .. I’m aaa.. I’m Waverly I'm a journalist and you must be the new recruit… "

"Nicole, Nicole Haught"

"Of course .. " the brunette said under her breath.

"Excuse me ? "

Waverly’s eyes almost popped out of her head, mortified she replied "I did say that at loud, didn’t I ? " Her face was burning with embarassment, she swore she could die from the humiliation. Nicole laughed it off and took a step closer, her striking smile made her swoon. She bent closer and whispered " _Nice meeting you Waverly_ ". Her stunning face was so close Waverly could close the gap.

Nicole wiped her hand and held it out to Waverly, the brunette shook it and could swear she felt electricity, at the sight of Nicole's gaze, she felt it too. Coughing, the brunette pulled back and akwardly waved at the taller girl bidding her goodbye. She began to run down the driveway and glanced back at the redhead whose eyes were glued to her, Nicole smirked and got back into the station.

Nicole was definitely fire and Waverly definitely could handle playing with fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donne-moi tes mains que mon coeur s'y forme  
> S'y taise le monde au moins un moment  
> Donne-moi tes mains que mon âme y dorme  
> Que mon âme y dorme éternellement.
> 
> L. Aragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight changes : I have merged the two previous chapters into one.
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy this new chapter! :)

__

Nicole’s been training for the past 6 months and it was anything but challenging. 26 weeks where she’s been undergoing training and evaluations, 182 days of full personnal investment, aching muscles and lack of sleep mixed with high level consumption of caffeine but she’s managed to reach the end and it felt just great. She felt ecstatic, she’s been waiting for this day since she first set a foot in the fire station and was at the entry-level within the hierarchy. And here she was, in the Fire Chief’s office on her last day as a trainee, standing upright, head up, straight posture like a stake, proud of the result and validation of her efforts. Her hands were behind her back and trembling slightly, Nicole could swear that her nerves had nothing to do with it but between the excitement and the condensed pressure previously received, her hands betrayed her serene posture. She’d be damned if she let the slightest flinch in her knees get the better of her. Not today. Today was her day, she worked her ass off for all those long hours to prove to her new employers she was worth it and also proved to herself that she fit just right in this new job, in this city. She vowed to herself to be one of the best firefighter Purgatory’s ever had, she’s always overachieved in the fields she appreciated and this job was one hell of an opportunity. She was interrupted in her thoughts when Nedley cleared his throat, sat straight in his chair and took a sip of his coffee, his broad and calloused hands surrounding his favourite cup "best dad" offered by his daughter Chrissy, whom he loves so much.

"You did great kiddo, I made you sweat for 6 months, put your mind and reflexes to the test. You impress me, it's been a while since I had such a motivated and persevering trainee. I'm going to cut it short and get to the basics, Haught welcome into the big leagues. You're officially part of my fire crew. Congratulations! " said Nedley, a proud and almost paternal smile, his eyes gleaming with pride and sympathy.

She thanked him and signed some formalities before shaking her hand, she felt like a child in a candy store. She thought about all the mornings when she got up at dawn, all the difficult and intense trainings or pranks her teammates pulled on her for being the newbie were not in vain, she had finally managed to join a team that made her feel integrated and appreciated, a family. She ducked out of the office and went straight to her lockers to change out of her training uniform. She had just put her T-shirt over her head when she heard the sound of distant steps. She straightened her back, her shoulders raised, and focused on the silence of the room. The atmosphere was heavy, the fire station generally full of life was far too quiet at the beginning of the evening. There was always a minimum of noise that was a matter of life within its walls, but tonight no distinct sound was present or echoed.Nicole couldn't shake that feeling, the hair at her neck was getting up in anticipation. Gently she removed the belt from her pants and heard again steps, this time closer. Her military past resurfaced and she prepared for the unexpected. On her guard, Nicole walked to the locker room entrance, glanced into the showers and into the fitness room, nothing. Not a living soul. She bit the inside of her cheek and advanced as delicately as a lion hidden in the tall grass, spying on its prey. She heard a whisper, one hand behind her back clutching her belt tightly as a defensive weapon, the redhead was about to scare away the intruders. Her heart was pounding, her muscles were contracting and her jaw was tightening, within seconds she pushed the door and was about to fight with everything she could.  
  
A flash and everything happened quickly, her vision became blurred and her hearing buzzed, all of a sudden she was met with a blurr of dark blue and whistles. She heard a pop and her brain kicked in, her belt felt to the floor as she heard her coworkers chant "Congratulations rookie!", "Welcome to the team Haught". She was lifted off the floor by a tall and muscular guy, Dolls, as her eyes caught Shapiro and Doc with champagne bottles in their hands. Oh she was going down, she squealed and tried to wiggle her way out of Dolls athletic and sturdy arms but it was too late. Her blonde and mischievous colleague shook the bottle of champagne before throwing the sparkling liquid all over her and laughed at her. Doc took a sip, smiled, and poured the rest on the new recruit. Soaked from head to toe, Dolls put her on the ground, a satisfied smile on his usually serious face and patted her on the back before telling her "go take a shower, we go out to celebrate your validation, be out in 15 minutes".

Before leaving the locker room, each of her colleagues gave her a hug or a pat on the back, Nicole stayed for a few moments in the same spot, champagne dripping from her clothes, astonished and happy. She let out a short laugh and leaned over to retrieve her belt, long abandoned in a puddle of champagne before picking up a towel and getting in a well-deserved shower. She sure was going to have a great night out with her team, the hangover she would have the next day would be just proof of that.

__

Waverly dropped her purse on the counter and sighed while taking a seat on the stool at the far corner. She was supposed to be at Shorty’s an hour ago but was retained at work, of course Mercedes decided to be very picky about her latest article tonight, above all nights. Waverly had warned her early in the week that she had a family matter tonight and that she had to have her night off, but her boss decided otherwise at the last minute. The brunette had worked this article with Kate, a subject close to her heart but during the presentation of the latter Mercedes had involved a rewrite more fancy which did not fail to play excruciatingly on Waverly’s nerves. So she found herself in Shorty's an hour late, jaded and tired, with Wynonna shooting her daggers, her unmistakable anger judging by the frown on her face and her famous glare.

It was rare for Wynonna to ask the younger girl a favor so when her older sister asked her earlier this week to cover her shift at the bar before the rush, Waverly had not hesitated to grant her sister this favor without asking any questions. The younger sister knew that the feisty brunette would eventually give her some explanations for this favor, it was only a matter of time. Waverly was used to have her sister be distant when it was a personal reason. Tonight, however, Waverly was experiencing for one of the first times, the irritability of her sister. Wynonna was known all around the city for her witt and feisty attitude, she was very protective of her, her remarks could flay the roughest of hockey players and she did not hesitate to use her fists or even her famous pistol that she named "Peacemaker" if necessary. Waverly knew full well that under this cold attitude of crazy gril with a gun hid a real teddy bear, Wynonna could fool her she was a real softie and Waverly loved her big sister to the moon and back unlike her other sister, Willa. From an early age, the eldest behaved like a tyrant and terrorized the youngest of the siblings, the little brunette was relieved when Willa ran away with this extroverted and strange Robert "Bobo".

Waverly was immersed in the thoughts of her past when someone waved in front of her face and called her out. She frowned and shook her head before meeting her sister's piercing blue eyes. An apologizing smile appeared on her face, tilting her head she opened her mouth to apologize but seeing her sister cross her arms at her chest, she closed it immediately.

"You fuckin late baby girl ! I’m pissed but luckily for you I was able to move the meeting for tomorrow so get your butt over here, all hands on deck it’s going to be a long night" she mumbled before turning back to the patrons who were waiting impatiently to get their drinks.

"Can I change first ? my outfit is going to stink of beer and I'm not going to have time to go to the dry cleaners before I join Beth tomorrow" she tentatively tried and pouted, making sure to be as cute as possible, knowing it’d work on her sister.

"Yay yay, you got 5, hurry sweet cheeks" replied Wynonna, aware that her sister played her.

__

The evening was in full swing, the sisters and Rosita served beer after beer and had no time for a break still smiles were plastered on their faces. The bar was packed, the crowd was on a quite good behaviour, a few slip-ups but nothing uncontrollable. It was nearing 11 pm when the doors of the bar opened wildly and a group of athletic and muscular figures made their entrance, the fire department. The firefighters all had an amused look in their eyes, howling, laughing out loud. Behind her back Waverly heard Wynonna and Rosita whistle.

"Damn it was about time those nice piece of ass showed up, my lady parts are already on fire" exclaimed Wynonna.

"Ew, _gross_ Wy" replied Waverly, feeling the tip of her ears got redder. Rosita laughed at the exchange and told them to focus as the firefighters got closer to the counter. Most of the team passed by and went straight to the far end of the bar and towards the pool table. The girls behind the counter smiled and greeted them as they knew most of the unit. Waverly was looking for a very familiar face, the one she couldn’t shake off her thoughts. She couldn't hold back her dismay when she couldn't find the firefighter who made her heart skipped a beat. For the past few months, Waverly had arranged her schedule so that she could go for a run and be sure to see the charming redhead, either doing basic tasks or doing weight training. She smiled blissfully as memories of the sweaty firefighter flashed in front of her eyes, she hadn't noticed that she was daydreaming when Dolls and Doc laughed at her, tearing her away from naughty thoughts.

"I don't know where your mind wandered but be careful not to drool in my beer, Miss Waverly" teased a smug Doc.

"It had just been a long day, sorry pals. Promise, no drool in your beers." Waverly replied blushing and as she was about to take the cash Doc was handing her, she was roughly pushed on the side by Wynonna, a coquettish grin gracing her face.

"It’s on the house", the older Earp overly leant over the bar and with a whispering voice added "what are you up to if I may ask ?"

"Our last rookie is finally part of the big boys team, so we're celebrating tonight" he answered proudly, with a glint in his eyes while playing with his mustache. The tension was palpable between the wanna-be-cowboy and the feisty brunette, their attraction was obvious to all.

Uncomfortable, Waverly left them and joined Rosita, they chatted for a bit until Rosita pushed her shoulder telling her to check the entry. The brunette turned her head in the direction indicated by her friend and her eyes almost popped out of their eyeballs, here she was, the object of her latest fantasies. The redhead was arm-in-arm with Shapiro, laughing at the top of her lungs, her head going backwards and revealing the sumptuous column of her neck. Oh the things she’d do to that neck...  
Waverly let her eyes roamed all over the redhead's body, greatly appreciating the view and the shapes enhanced by the choice of the outfit she wore. A leather jacket covering a white v-neck shirt, tight black jeans that hugged her thighs perfectly and boots. Waverly’s mouth went dry, a feeling of warmness appeared in her abdomen. Her eyes took all the beauty of the firefighter's face, her plump lips, her cute nose, her deep mocha eyes, a pool of emotions. Then she noticed Shapiro smirked and whispered in her teammate's ear, the redhead stared at Waverly and let out a charming smile, her dimples on full display. This dimpled smile had totally the desired effect because Waverly had the impression that the temperature of the bar had just increased considerably, she was certain that a cold shower would not be enough to calm her desires.

Nicole made her way towards the counter getting closer and closer to the flustered brunette. Waverly wondered if people could see that she felt hot like really, really hot, hot and bothered. With a sheepish smile, she began to pour herself a glass of needed fresh water, the closer Nicole got, the more Waverly put pressure on the tab until the cold water splashed all over her front.

"Fudge nuggets, jeez!" squealed Waverly, Rosita having seen the whole scene swung a towel at her, not hiding her amusement.

"I didn’t know Shorty’s had a wet tee shirt competition"

That voice, husky and sexy, sent shivers down her spine. Waverly tried to play it cool but got frustrated when she noticed the cocky smile of the firefighter.

"I keep telling Wynonna to change the darn taps" she huffed "What can I get you Nicole ?"

Nicole took her time to reply, admiring the pretty brunette in front of her, Waverly was definitely one of the most beautiful women she had ever met. She was cute and sexy at the same time, enough to make you lose your mind. Nicole was always amazed that the little brunette remembered her name, they had met just over 3 months ago, and since then, to be honest with herself the best part of her day was the morning. Every morning, she looked forward to seeing the pretty brunette, she always stopped by the station to say hello to her before resuming her jog. It had been 2190 hours since she had the pleasure of meeting and talking to Waverly, and hoped to add more hours to that count. She cleared her throat and replied "a beer please". Waverly handed her the beer and their hands touched slightly, both girls blushed at the contact but before one of them could say anything, Nicole's teammates called her for a game of pool. Just as quickly, the moment had vanished.

Nicole placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled again at Waverly. She half whispered "hoping to talk to you longer tonight, I mean it" before walking away and joining her friends.

__

Suffice to say that the opportunity to talk with Waverly was more complicated than expected, when the brunette seemed available Nicole was being held back by her colleagues and vice versa. The night goes on and more drinks were filled, Nicole began to feel way too drunk at this point. Shapiro and Dolls kept on daring her to drink more, Doc had disappeared and the rest of them were already hammered. Deep down, she knew she would have to stop drinking to get the most out of her day off but her alcohol-soaked brain no longer seemed to cooperate with the rest of her body.

Shapiro gave her another shot and she downed it. She felt her hands wandering along her body, a body pressing against her back and a warm breath on the back of her neck, Nicole shivered and turned around expecting to see the charming journalist who haunted her dreams. Instead, she found herself facing a slender brunette, a v-neck leaving little to the imagination and a thin jacket falling from her shoulders. Nicole took a step back and frowned.

"Hi ! I’m Jolene, I couldn’t help but noticed the way you looked at me while I was sitting by the bar and guessed I should introduce myself"

"I’m sorry but I don’t recall looking at you…" she retorted, her brain trying to understand the situation as quickly as possible.

"Sure you did, honey" Jolene took another step towards Nicole as the redhead tried in vain to back out and ended up cornered against the pool table. If she was in another bar or her thoughts were not entirely occupied by Waverly, she might have acted differently, perhaps. It just felt wrong. Jolene got closer and put her hands against the redhead’s chest, leaning in. In the distance, shattered glass could be heard and a hiss followed.

"Fuck Waves what happened ? " exclaimed a distraught Rosita. Nicole snapped her head to the counter in time to see Waverly stormed out of the bar. Her heart clenched at the scene she gently pushed Jolene away and rushed after Waverly.

__

Once outside, she instantly cussed herself for leaving without her jacket but worry took over her, she didn’t know why exactly but she needed to make sure Waverly was alright. She arrived at the crossroads of the street and turned her head in both directions, trying to find Waverly's well define little figure. She spotted her a few feet away and ran to catch her.

"Hey Waverly, Waves, slow down ! Are you okay ?"

Waverly spunned on her heels and huffed "Am I okay ? Am I okay ? I just smashed a glass in my freakin hand but other than that _YEAH_ everything is _FINE_! "

Nicole stood dumbfounded she hadn’t expected the other girl to be as pissed as she was. She scratched the back of her neck and tentatively took a step closer, giving enough time to Waverly to decide if she needed more space or not. She grabbed her injured hand and removed the clothe to check if she needed stitches.

"You should get your hand cleaned and checked just in case. Where’s your car I’ll take you to the hospital"

"That’s fine and you’re drunk" Warverly replied stiffly.

"I’m just worried, come on. What’s going on ? " Nicole was figdeting and didn’t understand why Waverly was being this cold. The brunette shook her head and took a few steps back, she was trying hard to gather her thoughts and forget about seeing Jolene all over the redhead. But the more she tried to push this thought away, the more irritated she got. She just saw red at the scene on display, a ball of rage grew inside of her and next thing she knew, the glass she got in her hand exploded. She knew she couldn’t be jealous and here she was. Waverly groaned and threw her hands in the air, unable to keep the next question from getting out.

"Of all the girls or guys in the bar you had to pick freakin _Jolene_?" she shouted.

"I ... I’m into women … " Nicole akwardly blurted out.

"You didn’t answer my question. " Waverly tried to stay unphased but the firefighter was so cute all shy and uncomfortable.

"I don’t even know her ! She just threw herself at me and why does it bother you so much ?" the firefighter was starting to feel judged and uneasy. She did not have to justify her actions.

Waverly sighed and walked closer to the redhead. She noticed the goosebumps on Nicole’s arms and instinctively began to pass her non injured hand down her arm to bring the redhead some warmth.

"I’m sorry you don’t have to give me any explanations. It’s just complicated with Jolene, she’s always been jealous of me and tried to steal my family, friends and the people I dated. She’s just obsessed and such a shit-ticket, I … I just want you to be safe because I care about you, if that makes sense ?" she rambled and looked down. Nicole's hand gently raised her chin, her gaze seemed to hold all the answers to her doubts. Her mocha eyes stared at her lips, Nicole wet her own lips and bit the bottom one before answering "Am I gonna get that ? Yeah… "

They stood close to each other for a few minutes before Nicole shivered again. She regretted forgetting her jacket in the bar and cursed her body to react so much to the cold, or maybe was it Waverly’s intense gaze ? The brunette smiled and grabbed her arm to tug her to the Shorty’s direction.

"Come on silly, let’s get you back to your friends and jacket before you turn out blue" cheerfully said Waverly.

"On one condition, you get your hand checked at the hospital" the redhead said, worry laced in her voice.

"I will, I promise" Waverly’s reply was light but reassuring.

Nicole couldn’t help but smile at the brunette, feeling tingles on her arm from where Waverly’s hand had squeazed. Little did she know that these tingles were also shared by the smaller girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> Waverly knew she'd spend her whole life and even more if she could if that's what it’d took to learn everything about Nicole. So many random questions had popped in her head such as "when she close her eyes, what is she dreaming of ? ", "does she love the air of a summer evening ? ", "what’s her favorite song to slow dance ?", "where did she grow up ? " and most importantly "does she think of me ? ".  
> __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typo, hope you'll enjoy
> 
> ______

Waverly kept her promise and went to check her injured hand up.

The trip to the hospital had been rather dragging as well as revealing, it was an opportunity to remember the events of the previous night and to clarify her ideas. The day before had been a real roller coaster, she didn't expect to be so attracted by the firefighter, like a mosquito to a flame, she had never really felt that way. She didn’t even have a real conversation with the intriguing redhead yet she couldn’t keep stop thinking about her. Waverly knew she'd spend her whole life and even more if she could if that's what it’d took to learn everything about Nicole. So many random questions had popped in her head such as "when she close her eyes, what is she dreaming of? ", "does she love the air of a summer evening? ", "what’s her favorite song to slow dance?", "where did she grow up? " and _most importantly_ "does she think of me? ". Her brain was close to short-circuiting. The way that jacket looked on her was amazing but she wondered if nothing could compare to when she’d been naked. The more she thought of Nicole, the hornier she got. She scolded herself an hospital was not the place to dream of undressing languidly and so gently the redhead, to savor each inch of skin, to let her tongue slide along Nicole’s sensual body, to hear sounds that could escape from her sumptuous and desiring lips while her hands were wandering all over her sweaty body…

"For Pete’s sake ! " she said under her breath.

She got up to get some fresh air and clear her thoughts, clenching her injured hand with her other one when she got called in. She dropped her head and grumbled, she always got the worst timing ever. With a smile covering her annoyance, she turned around hoping not to end up face-to-face with Chrissy or Jeremy, make no mistake she adored her best friends but she was in no mood to explain what had happened the day before and the reasons for her injury. Instead, she was taken care of by Mattie, a nurse she met from time to time when she spent her lunch breaks with the duo Chrissy/Jeremy. The nurse’s warm smile and light-hearted attitude made Waverly's exasperation evaporate a bit, at least the brunette felt less uneasy and happy for the distraction.

"How are you Waverly ? " Mattie gleefully asked, she was really genuine and careless.

"Pretty good given the circumstances" she replied while raising her hand, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Well let’s check it, shall we ? Care to tell me what happened ?"

Waverly pondered and narrowed her eyes, she could lay everything out for the nurse to hear and risk spooking her or she could stick to the short version. She chose the latter, less is better right now.

"Helping Wynonna at Shorty’s, got distracted and reckless…"

Mattie looked at her and contemplated her answer. She pursed her lips and nodded. No need to push for more and Waverly was thankful for it. The rest of the consultation went by quietly, none of them wishing to break the very comfortable silence.

__

" You’ve been acting conspicuous, are you sure everything is fine ? Did something happen at work ? Are you bored ? " asked adamantly Beth.

For a hot second the brunette wondered if her actual lover noticed that whenever they got intimate she spent most of her time portraying the infamous redhead who just stole her thoughts and dared she think, heart. They haven’t been _that_ intimate for quite some times now, Waverly always dodged the subject faking either a headache or staying late at work. She knew that it wouldn’t keep Beth up at night because their relationship was long considered granted by the heiress of the Gardners. She wanted to come clean, confess that she was fancying someone else but was it selfish to keep the tall and elegant firefighter all to herself? Not that she was her dirty little secret, far from it, the brunette cherished the lighthearted brief moments with the other woman.

Waverly remained silent, stirring the rest of her tea in her cup, reflecting on her girlfriend's questions and trying to formulate a coherent answer without inadvertently saying _Nicole_. They had agreed to meet in the early afternoon at The Brew to have a quiet time and meet again after a long week. The opportunity to tell each of their week, what had happened in their respective jobs and the projects to come. Waverly had remained impassive when Beth told her about her week in every detail, what she thought of most of the fire station employees, the ups and downs of her job. She couldn't stop, the words leaking from her mouth and falling into a deaf ear. Waverly should feel guilty but she felt like she was going around in circles, the ritual was always the same when the two had days off in common and it became dense. Deep down she wanted something that could spice up her daily life.

She hummed and put her cup back on the table standing between them, she glanced at the shelves surrounding her, which held many books that she read and reread with infatuation. Ever since last night she couldn’t stop picturing Nicole smiling at her even her favorite books couldn’t trick her mind to think of something else. She wished she could go back to sleep just to keep on dreaming about the redhead without any interruption. The brunette’s gaze focused again on her girlfriend and she realized that Beth had finished talking and looked at her with an inquisitive look on her face, eyebrow raised. Waverly gave her a pinched smile and answered the only thing that popped into her head that could avoid any thorny subject "I keep wondering if I've read all these books and if they will add new ones?"

"Your love of reading, sometimes I wonder if I'm second only to all those books. I don't understand why you don't get bored reading nonstop." Beth answered her coldly "Can we go now or would you rather stay one-on-one with these dusty objects?"

Frowning, Waverly watched Beth stood up without waiting for an answer, at least the shorter girl didn’t slip and talked nonstop about Nicole, that’d have been weird. Waverly joined Beth at the exit of the coffee shop, a feeling of uncertainty and annoyance grew in her stomach it was going to be a long day.

__

Nicole has been in a cheerful mood since waking up despite her hangover. The night before had kept all her promises, she had enjoyed having a good time with her teammates, especially Shapiro, Dolls and Doc. But what made her have a good night was to see and spend some time with Waverly. The pretty brunette haunted her thoughts, since their first meeting at the coffee shop, Nicole had felt this attraction that seemed to extend the more she spent time with the youngest woman. Nicole spent a good part of her morning remembering the events of the previous night, Waverly's smiles, her clumsiness, the looks she had cast in her direction, her reaction when Jolene had approached her ... the attraction was mutual Nicole was convinced that it sure was. However, Nicole remained on two unanswered questions: what is the story about Waverly and Jolene? Was Waverly feeling better? Nicole started to worry about Waverly, she hadn't thought about exchanging their numbers and she would have appreciated having heard from the little brunette before she started her duties at the fire station. She wondered if she’d better ask Rosita or Wynonna for Waverly’s number or if she’d better wait the next time she met Waverly, well she knew she had to…

"What the fuck!!" she shouted after being hit in the head with a cold spray of water.

"Oh heck did I wake you up? Because it seemed to me that you had your head up your ass since you were washing the same spot on the truck for the past hour, my bad" Shapiro said with a devilish smile, holding with a fake innocent posture the garden hose in her hands.

"You piece of shit you did that on purpose!" Nicole replied while throwing her the sponge full of soap she had in her hands. Shapiro ducked on time and laughed hard.

The blonde went back to the station and turned around with a serious look and said, "You better hurry up and dry out because we have a meeting in 10 minutes. Chop chop red".

Nicole let her head bang against the truck, her blonde colleague could be a real pain in the ass when she wanted to. As instructed, she finished her chores and went to change to be presentable and above all, on time for their meeting.

__

Nicole arrived on time for Nedley's meeting. The room was packed with all the fire units, she raised herself on her tiptoes to check if her friends had already arrived and if they had kept her a seat. In the middle of the rows, she spotted Dolls, sitting upright, head up and already focused. Doc was half lying in his seat, his famous cowboy hat down over his eyes and Shapiro, looking all over the room. When the blonde's gaze locked on her, she got up and made big signs so that she could join them. Nicole arrived near their row and sulked, no seat was available. She looked at her friends raising her eyebrows, she didn't particularly want to stand in the middle of the room or sit on one of them, it was a meeting and not a campfire. Dolls turned to her and smiled before pushing Shapiro with his shoulder, he whispered something to her that made her laugh and the two looked at Nicole, nodding with a cheshire smile. Nicole didn't know what idea had gone through their heads, but given their smile, something stupid was bound to happen.

"O'Malley, move your fat ass, you're not part of the group of the fantastic four" Shapiro says abruptly.

Poor O'Malley did not expect this and tried to speak in vain, Dolls cut him off with an authoritarian tone, "you have 30 seconds to move or you will pass the next training wearing only your not so sexy briefs. 30, 29, 28, 27, tic toc the seconds pass and you fast approach your destiny as a future mascot in underpants…"

Dolls and Shapiro continued to look at their watch and count audibly. Nicole tried to stiffle her laughter, her friends were really shit-tickets when they tried to prove their superiority. O'Malley stood up abruptly and grunted, shouldering Nicole before standing in the back of the room, his arms folded against his torso, glaring at them. Nicole sat down and high fived Dolls and Shapiro. The three chatted while waiting for the meeting to begin, Doc was still napping his night had apparently been very short, thanks to Wynonna.

"So Red, you were dreaming about the gril from last night, what was her name? Joanna? Josie? Jo something?" her colleague tried to fish for information.

"Jolene. And no, I'm not interested." Nicole answered dryly.

"Come on, she totally threw herself at you, an easy shot!" Shapiro replied.

"If you're so interested in her, please be my guest, I'm not interested in her at all" Nicole began to be exasperated by the questions.

"Not too my style, Wyonna on the other hand ..." she let it be heard.

"Already taken, go get lost" Doc replied with his sleepy voice, which made his colleagues laugh.

Nicole startled when Shapiro suddenly turned to her and gave her a meaningful glance. Her next question was going to destabilize Nicole and she knew it very well. The noise and the various chats around them added more pressure to the wait before Shapiro dropped her next words like a cleaver between them.

"So _who_ were you looking at so _passionately_ yesterday?" Here it was in the open. Nicole thought she had been discreet in admiring Waverly, fortunately Shapiro didn't seem to have seen the object of her affection. However, Nicole was under stress and could not hide her surprise. Stuttering, she let a few sounds escape, a chain of incoherent words began to form. She opened her mouth and then closed it, her blonde colleague laughed and prepared to question the redhead more sadistically. Dolls coughed and unwittingly saved Nicole from this embarrassment, "focus guys, Nedley will begin his speech".

Everybody went silent when the fire chief cleared his throat, Nedley looked like a teddy bear but he inspired respect with his posture and his sharp and serious look. He began by explaining the interventions of the last few months, what was positive, what needed to be reviewed, the results of the team, the media impact. The meeting lasted for several minutes, all units were attentive to the instructions given by the fire chief, Nicole did not miss a word of Nedley's speech, nor did her friends.

"As you know, Lucado will come and carry out an inspection of the premises, of our training and may ask you rather pointed questions, I expect you the best behaviors, we must absolutely have a good result otherwise we will have her on our backs longer than a week, understand?" asked authoritatively Nedley.

All the firefighters groaned but a general "yes Sir" was heard. Nicole had heard of Lucado and all the firefighters had painted an unglorifying picture of Lucado. To put it in simple words, she was a nightmare. Lucado was especially demanding of Nedley, Dolls, Shapiro and Doc. The four did not fit into Lucado's conformist mould. She categorized them as rebels, despite her disapproval, they had the best results and were highly appreciated by the media. Any reprimand was therefore frowned upon by her boss, so she had to find more astute ways to put the four eccentric individuals back in place, hence, being a pain in the ass for a full week.

"And now let's get to a more _appreciable_ subject. The good days bring nice events, so we will prepare for the annual calendar of firefighters and the giant barbecue. I want you to be at your best for the calendar, we have to sell a lot of them in order to finance new equipment." A cheer erupted in the room and Nedley couldn’t hide his smile anymore, he then added, "I love your enthusiasm! Last news before you go back to your duties, this year the Gardners chose us for their gala. This is a charity evening, when I have more information about it we will do a quick meeting. That's it for me! If you have any questions, my door is open. Back to work guys"

The crowd scattered and returned to their tasks.

__

Waverly’s day was crucially long and the pain of her hand kept reminding her last night. Shorty’s. The good atmosphere behind the bar. The firefighters. Nicole. Jolene. Nicole... The brunette sighed for the umpteenth time within her day, she could not stop thinking about Nicole, everything kept reminding her of the redhead. Whether it was the sound of sirens, the vanilla scent that enveloped the coffee shop at the beginning of the day or the last rays before sunset that were as bright and warm as the hair of the tall and seductive firefighter, Waverly was certain that her distraction would push Beth to question her once more and she didn't know if she would bear this situation again. The couple was walking hand-in-hand, heading to the restaurant Waverly had been wanting to try for several weeks. She should be happy, ecstatic to be able to share a new experience with Beth but the only feeling she had was that her hand didn't fit into Beth's. Too tight, too hot, too sweaty, it was starting to infuriate her. All day, Beth had been so oblivious to almost anything that she felt or how she acted so she wasn’t waiting for a reaction when she retrieved her hand and kept it on her side.

Once they arrived at their destination, the two were seated quickly, the waiter held their seats gallantly before presenting them with the menu. The interior of the restaurant was decorated with grace, every detail worked with finish and finesse, a subdued light and a soft musical background. The presentation was worthy of the greatest restaurants, Waverly took the time to admire with great interest this magical and romantic place. If only she could share this dinner with a lovely redhead, her night would have been perfect. She shook her head to remove this persistent thought and focused on Beth.

"What do you think of this restaurant? I know you've seen much more prestigious places but for our small city, its services are very well rated" Waverly says with trepidation. Her eyes facetiously scanned the menu and she moistened her lips in anticipation, she lost herself with the wide choice of vegan dishes.

"This place is okay, but you didn't tell me they only have vegan dishes on the menu. You know I'm not a fan, do you?" Beth noted, not hiding her annoyance.

"You know the menu won’t be an meat party at a restaurant where the chef himself is a staunch vegan. I know you’re a meat-eater but I’m sure you’ll find a nice dish to enjoy. Look, you got the Moroccan tagine with crispy tofu strips or even the mushroom burger with crisp lettuce and heirloom tomatoes…" answered enthusiastically the little brunette, already at the edge of her chair.

"Still…" Beth grumbled but got cut off when the waiter came back to take their orders. Waverly sighed and gave him a small smile. After a few minutes of consideration, the two women indicated their choice and the waiter left to place their order in the kitchen.

The waiter came back with the bottle of wine they chose and had Beth test the wine, when she confirmed audibly her choice, the waiter served them their first drink before returning to the main area of the restaurant to attend other customers. Beth coughed and bent her head, trying to catch Waverly's eyes before continuing, "so you know that the gala that my family organizes has established its choice regarding the participants and "prizes" to be won during the evening..."

"Oh tell me! Who did you choose?" she interrupted, placing her head on her hands indicating that she was giving Beth all her attention.

"Well, you're waiting tonight to finally react to something I'm telling you. Weirdly I talk about work and you don't zone out" Beth huffed, adding when Waverly brought her glass of wine to her mouth, "we chose the firefighters from Station 1, they will be put up for auction, they will be the prices of the night. We thought that a date with a firefighter could increase the donations for this year. That's a good idea, isn't it?"

Upon hearing this information, Waverly almost choked, tears on the edge of her eyes. Totally taken by surprise, she was speechless. Beth cast a dubious glance at her and said, "Mercedes absolutely wanted to sexualize the event, which isn't stupid given the number of rich old ladies who would be interested in an evening in good company. Anyway, we needed a host, so I suggested that you be the host of the evening. Decision validated, congratulations in 3 months you'll be the charm of the event."

Beth raised her drink to toast, smiling big and patiently waiting for Waverly's reaction. Sheepishly, she also raised her glass, only one sentence clouding her mind -- _Well fuck me_.

__

The evening was coming to an end, Nicole was exhausted and was just waiting to go home to take a long shower and lie in bed. Dolls had pushed his teammates to do more training, as soon as one of them showed signs of fatigue, training started all over again. Dolls put an end to this torture when the last resistance fighters fell to the ground with all their weight. The last ones being Shapiro and Doc. Nicole had been on the ground for a few minutes before her friends, the cramps in her thighs and arms had gotten the better of her. Closing her locker, Nicole retrieved her bag and headed for the exit. Her legs felt like jelly, each muscle screaming in agony, she only had to travel a few metres before reaching her vehicle. It was so close but seemed so far away at the same time, Dolls had really been a tyrant on the last hours so now her body was claiming a much deserved rest. Her hand barely touched the handle when she heard her name. She turned around and leaned against her car, astonished by the person actively coming towards her, she said, "Waverly, what are you doing here so late?"

"I was in the area and before I got home, I just wanted to stop by to show you that I had my hand examined. She will be as new and active very soon" as soon as the words escaped her mouth, she realized the double meaning and blushed. She lowered her hand and looked everywhere except Nicole's amused gaze.

Nicole laughed briefly and grabbed her hand to check the bandage. Satisfied, she hummed and added "I am delighted to learn that your hand will be able to resume its activities very soon!". The redhead got a cocky look and a crooked smile on her face and Waverly pretended to be annoyed by the remark but smiled anyway. The firefighter got a little closer to the brunette and whispered "I wanted to send you a text this morning to hear from you but I don't have your number, would it be too much to ask to have the pleasure of getting your number? Promise no drunken texts, just good intentions"

Waverly thought to herself that she would not mind drunken texts or texts with less good intentions if the redhead was interested in this, she decided to play along and flirted with Nicole "Well, I'm a _very_ good girl, I don't give my number to the first pretty face I meet..."

The night air was pleasantly warm however their closeness made the air palpable and electric, the redhead felt a twitch in her veins like the lithe woman in front of her was setting her whole core on fire without even touching her. Nicole had the impression that her body was reacting only a few seconds beforehand before her mind could realize what was going to happen, Nicole smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "So I'm just a pretty face, here I thought I was a little more than that ... "

Waverly shuddered and her breath hitched in her throat, Nicole's proximity and vanilla scent enveloped all her senses, her body screaming to close the distance between them. They were so close, just thin air separated them. Waverly laughed embarrassedly and shook her head to say no, unable to form any coherent sentence. She dared to look into Nicole's eyes again and was overwhelmed by the wave of emotions that her chocolate eyes revealed, it was undeniable that their attraction was strongly mutual. The brunette was holding to the notion that she could find something real and the tall redhead seemed to be the perfect fit. Waverly summoned her courage up and gently ran her palms down the front of the redhead’s jacket, she needed to be wanted, to be someone that the firefighter needed too. Nicole’s breathing became a succession of short intakes of air, her chest accentuated this crescendo rhythm, the brunette could feel her heart beating wildly. In response, the redhead gently tangled her fingers through her honey-brown mane and placed a lock of hair behind her ear and letting her hand brush languorously along her jaw and neck. Her featherlight touches possessed all the tenderness of a lover who knew how to put the person she loves first, knew her worth and cherished her, the complete opposite of Beth.

 _Beth_.

Waverly abruptly moved from Nicole as if the spell broke by the fact of having Beth crossed her mind. With the astonished look on the redhead's face, the brunette knew she was not expecting this outcome. Her rosy cheeks, slightly half-open lips, made her even more desirable. Nicole got close to her and tried to touch her arm but Waverly backed away again and couldn't handle to look at the hurt flashing in the firefighter’s eyes, she lowered her gaze and akwardly looked in her bag for a business card. She handed out her business card to Nicole, anxiously waiting for Nicole to take it. Hesitantly, the redhead took the card and their fingers touched briefly, which was enough to rekindle their desire. This time, Nicole stepped back and leaned against the door of her car, the firefighter gave Waverly the opportunity to come to her senses and explain herself, which the little brunette appreciated.

"I'm sorry, I have an early wake-up call tomorrow and... and, well, I really like being around you and erm … and I don't see the time going by. You have my contacts on my card. Text me when you get home?" she stuttered, fidgeting while waiting for Nicole’s reply.

"Yes ... Good night Waves" she mutterd and offered her a weak smile.

"Sweet dreams Nicole", Waverly tiptoed and kissed the corner of the redhead's mouth, her lips remained there for a bit, enjoying the moment. Her lips tingled, she smiled shyly at the firefighter and turned back towards her car, Nicole watched her walk away and rush into the dimly lighted street. She touched with her fingertips the spot where Waverly's lips had lingered. _Tingles_.

She knew she’d be losing sleep over thinking about what they could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> Pushing all fears aside Waverly grabbed Nicole by the collar of her shirt and leant in further to capture the redhead’s lips with her own. Nicole sighed and kissed her back right away, angling her head to deepen the kiss.  
> __

  
Waverly braked and randomly parked her Jeep in the parking lot dedicated to firefighters, she would have had regrets for parking so badly and would have parked way better so as not to bother anyone. This time, no regrets, she was in a hurry and could only think one thing. Only one person. She hurried out of her Jeep and walked briskly towards the fire station, her heart was pounding, she wondered for a moment if it would explode outside her rib cage, excitement and apprehension danced in the heart of her chest, her ears were whistling and her breathing was gasping. The fire station was unusually quiet and empty, she heard faint sounds coming from the offices area, the little brunette glanced around the main area and into the offices. No one was there. An emergency must have required the attention of all the teams or an impromptu training session, the lack of personnel didn't shock her that much, the first rays of sunshine had just surfaced and graced the first hours of the day. A good part of the team still had to be well asleep.  
  


Noises of dishes reaching his ears again, Waverly decided to follow the distinct sound to its origin, the break room. With her back to her, stood Nicole, the redhead had kept her awake all night, Waverly couldn't sleep because whenever she closed her eyes the scene from the previous night kept on playing over and over again. Deprived of a good night's sleep, the little brunette had decided to go straight to the fire station, knowing that Nicole should also be awake, an early bird.  
  


She quietly entered the break room, not wishing to startle Nicole, and gently closed the door behind her. The squeak of the door made Nicole turn around and Waverly cursed herself at the indiscretion. The effect of surprise quickly dissipated, much to the chagrin of the little brunette who was hoping to steal those few seconds of peace and quiet to think of an excuse for her presence at the fire station and especially, so early in the morning. The redhead was wearing half her gear, her black T-shirt with the logo of her unit that highlighted her shapes, her jumpsuit pants and what made her heart skip a beat, those sexy suspenders. The firefighter was the epitome of beauty.  
  


Nicole put her cup of coffee down on the counter and leant against it before greeting the brunette. Waverly was staring at her with a look she could only describe as feral, it left her breathless. The brunette shyly replied " _hey_ " before turning around and locking the room. She watched with rapt attention the tanned skin beauty walked towards her, not missing a beat of it. Waverly had this determined look in her eye, focused on her, her breathing matched the speed of her steps. The redhead always looked composed and able to keep her emotions at bay but in that very moment it felt like Waverly cut her deep and left her wide open, attraction, adoration and a deeper feeling pouring on full display. This reaction comforted the brunette, she had made the right choice.  
  


Pushing all fears aside Waverly grabbed Nicole by the collar of her shirt and leant in further to capture the redhead’s lips with her own. Nicole sighed and kissed her back right away, angling her head to deepen the kiss. Nicole possessively grabbed Waverly by her hips and the brunette groaned, heat pooling low in her belly. She parted her lips more to let the firefighter’s tongue gently slipped inside her mouth and allowing to taste her, wonderfully delicious, it set all her senses to life. Reaching up, she eagerly pressed her fingers into Nicole’s scalp, scratching lightly. The redhead pressed her a little more against her body in response.  
  


Soon, Nicole guided the brunette into the room and pressed her against the table, in a brief motion she sent the dishes and the papers on it to the floor. Waverly shivered with pleasure.  
  


"Get on" commanded Nicole, placing her hands on the brunette's hips to help her.  
  


As soon as she sat down on the table she spread her thighs, her skirt went up flashing more skin, and brought the redhead back against her leaving no space between them. Her hands snaked once more to the back of Nicole’s neck to draw her forward into a kiss. It picked up right where they left off, the kiss grew eager and heated as Nicole’s fingertips pressed closer to the hem of her skirt. Waverly moaned, tipping her head back giving Nicole full access of her neck. The redhead didn’t waste any more time and traced her teeth down the sensitive skin. Nicole’s mouth moved to Waverly’s shoulder and slightly bit down as she scratched her nails down the brunette’s thighs.  
  
  
Waverly ran her hands up the sides of Nicole’s taut abdomen, enjoying the way the firerfighter shivered. Eager, the brunette pushed the suspenders down and pulled on the redhead's T-shirt to remove it, but Nicole smiled and grabbed her hands to put them behind her back to give her more support. Nicole moved back slightly, her hands tracing the muscles of the brunette's arms, a spark in her eyes she licked her swollen lips.  
  


"It's not about me today, let me show you the effect you have on me," whispered the redhead as she pulled her skirt up against her hips. Waverly let out a little moan when Nicole's fingers hooked in the elastic of her thong and gently lowering it down her toned legs. A cold air brushed against her wet sex and the redhead enjoyed the scene in front of her. Nicole brought her legs closer to the edge of the table to gain more access to her pussy and without breaking her gaze, crouched between her thighs.  
  


Waverly spread her thighs a little further to give Nicole better access and interlaced her fingers with the redhead's hand that was on her thigh in anticipation. With the first lick against her clitoris, Waverly's support slid against the table, her body reacted with indescribable force and she moaned loudly. Nicole hummed against Waverly’s pussy and kept on teasing her entrance, licking up to her clit, repeating the motion.  
  


"Nicole I ... I... hmpf"  
  


"Tell me what you need _baby girl_ " replied Nicole against her pussy.  
  


"What did you say??" Waverly pushed up while pulling on the redhead's hair.  
  


"What do you need _baby girl_ "  
  


"What the heck?" exclaimed Waverly, shock and confusion painted on her face. The room seemed to swirl, a shiver ran up against her spine but Nicole did not seem to react to this change of atmosphere between them and dived back between the brunette’s thighs.  
  


The brunette relaxed again and moaned when she felt Nicole's fingers against her entrance and her skilled tongue lavishing her clit. The euphoria of this encounter must have played tricks on her mind. Nicole swirled her tongue once more and slowly pushed her fingers inside, she was close. So close.  
  


"Nicooole more, I need more" she moaned again, scratching the skull of the redhead between her thighs.  
  


A faint noise of knocking against the door made her head turned towards it, she tried to push Nicole away, unsuccessfully. Her body felt boneless, her thoughts were foggy and she could only focus on the redhead between her thighs, a new lick, a new moan. Waverly was on the edge of the precipice.  
  


Another knock.  
  


"Come for me" purred Nicole. It all seemed so dizzy, Waverly was sure she was losing it.  
  


"Hey _baby girl_!"  
  


A more persistent knock.  
  


"Baby girl!!" _Wynonna_? What the hell was happening?  
  


Someone was angrily banging on the door. Sweating, Waverly shot up in her bed and realized that she was in her room, her blankets laid to her feet.  
  


"What?! fudgenuggets! Come in already" she said exasperated and hurried to pull her blankets up to her neck so her sister wouldn’t bother her more.  
  


"You okay in there? I've been knocking on your door for 10 minutes, hurry up we've got a meeting in Shorty in less than 30 minutes now" The blue-eyed girl looked at her intensely and added suspiciously "are you sure you're okay?"  
  


"Yes, yes, just a dream..." answered awkwardly Waverly, blushing.  
  


"A _niiiiiice_ dream given the noises you were making" smiled cockily the older sister. Waverly groaned and threw a pillow to her face, it made Wynonna laugh even harder. Before leaving Wynonna shook her head and said, "Go take a cold shower horn dog, I’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen".  
  


Grumbling once more, the brunette left her bed with a blanket wrapped around her and made a stop to the kitchen. She stuck her tongue out at her sister and poured herself a glass of orange juice and grabbed an apple. Wynonna watched her with a glint in her eye, the younger sister shrugged it and was about to leave the kitchen, biting in the apple.  
  


"Oh by the way, _Nicole_ huh? Sneaky baby girl, full of promises I'm proud, go get fire crotch"  
  


Waverly choked while swallowing her apple and coughed uncontrollably. Her sister doubled in laughter, she knew her sister wouldn’t be done teasing her about it.

__

"All hands on deck! This not a training come on guys hurry" shouted Nedley from the huge doors of the building.  
  


Nicole jumped off the scaffolding as soon as the sirens rang and joined Dolls who was standing at the locker room door. Doc and Eliza urged them to get dressed and join them in the truck. Nicole's heart was pounding and her adrenaline was pumping. She heard Poppy make an announcement over the microphone, asking all firefighters to bring back up to their colleagues from the other stations, overwhelmed by the magnitude of the fire.  
  


It was early spring and it had been particularly hot for several days. The great sportsmen were active on the golf courses and the families enjoyed the days in the parks. By late morning the fire siren sounded as thick black smoke covered the site of the fire, a factory outside the city, surrounded by fields and vegetation.  
  


The firefighters from Station 1 arrived on stage with their screaming and stressful siren, they unrolled their huge fire hoses and the water gushed towards the fire, in addition to the efforts of their colleagues already there for many minutes. The feeling of fear was felt among all the firefighters at the sight of the high flames licking the walls of the building filled with flammable stocks. The tension was at its height. The fire quickly and surely consumed everything in its path and swallowed the surrounding vegetation.  
  


Even with her helmet on the smell of burning wood filled Nicole's nostrils, invaded her lungs and made her feel suffocated, the pungency of the smoke stung her eyes. Pushing away her fears, she joined her colleagues near the second building to evacuate it as quickly as possible. The smoke made it impossible to see what was happening clearly, her vision was blurred, but she was reassured to have Dolls by her side.  
  


The two were scouting the back of the building, the heat made the atmosphere as unbearable as a furnace, luckily the building was empty, the employees must have move away from the rapidly burning fireplace. A relief.  
  


Nicole warned Dolls that they could leave the building as soon as possible when a beam cracked and fell heavily at the feet of the firefighters. Dolls stumbled from the impact and uttered a cry of pain, he signaled Nicole to get out but the redhead refused and crouched down next to her teammate to check on his injury.  
  


"We need backup in the back building, man down," Nicole said on her radio.  
  


"Doc. Copy"  
  


"Come on buddy, let's get out of here, lean on my shoulder", Nicole supported Dolls’ weight and resolutely walked them towards the exit, her muscles screamed in agony with the exercise and the weight of her colleague.  
  
  
Doc and Eliza rushed to support them, each on either side of their colleagues, and took them to the nearest ambulance. Eliza opened the doors of the ambulance and went inside, while Doc and Nicole helped Dolls get in and lie on the stretcher. Eliza cut off the bottom of his pants and applied an ice pack to his swollen ankle, Dolls tensed from the pain but did not move.  
  


"Buddy, it doesn't look good, we're gonna have to do a CT scan to make sure your ankle's not sprained. I hope you don't have to wear a cast, because the training sessions won't be as much fun if you're limping," Shapiro said with a smirk on her face and a pat on his shoulder.  
  


Nicole and Doc smiled and turned back towards the burning area, a cataclysm. Everything was destroyed, the embers were still glowing here and there, the smoking ruins were the only remnants of an old and dilapidated factory. No human loss was to be deplored, it was a victory at least. The fire inspectors would come soon to determine if the fire would be considered arson or due to accidental causes. From the corner of her eye, the redhead recognized the first flashes of the journalists' cameras, it was time to leave. She nodded to Doc, conversing silently. The journalists saw them and began to get closer to them, much to the chagrin of the Fantastic Four. Nicole huffed and pulled her helmet off in anticipation, but Nedley came out of nowhere and put his hand on her shoulder and winked at him.  
  


"Leave it, I'm going. You four, to the hospital as soon as possible and I want a report whenever you can get back to the station. Good work today! Go, go before I change my mind and let those vultures eat you alive" Nedley laughed, the four firemen thanked him for hatching them at every opportunity.  
  


"Thank you Chief! "Nicole replied with a final pat on the shoulder before quickly getting to the front of the ambulance.

__

Waverly pushed Shorty's doors open and tried to keep her exasperation to herself, Wynonna followed close on her heels with a crooked smile on her face. The journey to the bar was far too long for the younger sister who had to endure the dirty jokes of her older sister, without being able to put a stop on it.  
  


"Don't sulk, my jokes were top notch baby girl!" laughed Wynonna.  
  


"No, grow up a little Wy!" growled Waverly as she raised her arms.  
  


"You need to get laid ..."  
  


"Stop it or I'll let you handle the meeting on your own and without whiskey!"  
  


"Aren’t you done behaving like kids?" Rosita smiled at the sisters, but her gaze showed that they had to behave better. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and three glasses before joining them in their booth. She hugged them both and sat down first, beckoning them to do the same.  
  


The two sisters stood with their arms folded at their chests, challenging each other with their eyes. Rosita rolled her eyes and sighed, if the two of them did not decide to behave like adults, the meeting would not take place and she could have sleep in instead of wasting her time this morning. She banged her fists on the table and raised her voice "Porque dio, you're going to get your head out of your ass and act like two grown-ups, won’t you?"  
  


"It's her fault!" shouted the sisters at the same time.  
  


"Okay babies, can one of you explain to Auntie Rosi what's going on?"  
  


"Wynonna keeps making jokes about one of my dreams" Waverly replied shyly.  
  


" _Duh_ , a sex dream Waves"  
  


Waverly huffed in defeat and dropped on the seat of the booth, too tired to keep on arguing with her sister. Knowing Rosita, she was bound to team up with her Wynonna to get more information about this more than embarrassing situation.  
  


"Do tell!" the Latina said.  
  


"Being a great big sister, I worried when Waves wasn't up before me. I was going to wake her up when I heard a noise behind the door, I knew Beth wasn't there last night so... I waited and there, _there_ , what was not my surprise when I heard the name of the person who was making so much effect on this little one!" Wynonna pointed her finger at her sister, far too amused to Waverly's taste.  
  


"Cut to the chase Wynonna"  
  


"Wait for it" the brunette imitated drum rolls with her fingers, "Haught-Stuff!" she exclaimed, hopping on the seat and faking shock.  
  


"Red? hummm, I quite understand why" hummed Rosita.  
  


"Argh are you done now? Can we start the meeting instead of talking about who I dreamt of?" Waverly felt her exasperation get the better of her nerves. It was already frustrating to have her sister on her back, she did not need her friend either. The two girls in front of her laughed but soon became serious again.  
  


"Okay, okay, as you know Gus usually comes before the summer to check the accounts and that everything is going well. This year she will not be able to make the trip this month as planned but in 3 months instead. So, we have a choice, either we check everything without her or we wait three months. Either way, a lot of work awaits us. What do you think?" said Wynonna calmly.  
  


"Gus is okay?" Waverly was quickly worried about her aunt.  
  


"Yes don't worry about it. Remember the meeting I had planned the night you hurt your hand? Well it was with Gus, we wanted to move up the audit of the accounts to prepare with enough advance a surprise for your birthday. I'll say no more, you'll just have to wait."  
  


The three decided to wait for Gus's return to manage the accounts, and to focus on future events. With the firefighters' calendar and barbecue, Shorty could take advantage of the proximity of the station to bring more customers and increase sales. They were managing the bartender shifts and future job interviews for the following weeks when Waverly's phone rang loudly on the table.  
  


"Waves, no phones in meetings. You'll have time to hit on Haught-Stuff when she's at the bar."  
  


The younger Earp verified the caller's ID, Kate. Weird, her colleague knew that she did not start work until the early afternoon. She didn’t pick up, she knew Kate would let a message so she focused again on the tasks to be undertaken with Shorty.  
  


Her phone rang a second time, Mercedes.  
  


Wynonna shot her bored look while Rosita bit her cheek so as not to laugh. Waverly mouthed an apology but frowned, usually when her boss and colleague called her a few seconds apart, an event had to be covered.  
  


Another call, Waverly was about to jump on her phone but realized that the ringtone was not hers.  
  


"Uh it's Doc" The three exchanged a curious look but Wynonna missed the call, Rosita's phone was next to ring.  
  


"Dolls," she said.  
  


Wynonna's phone rang again, this time with Shapiro's contact. This situation had never happened, the three girls were hurrying to put away their files and listen to the messages left on their phones. Listening to the messages, the face of the three was decomposed and the atmosphere of the bar switched. Silence had invaded the room, weighing a little more on the girls' concern. Rosita was the first one to speak up "There was a fire outside the city, Dolls said it didn't go very well, his unit took him to the hospital".  
  


"We're going to the hospital. Waves are you coming with us or am I taking you to work?" Wynonna asked, rising to retrieve her jacket and keys.  
  


"I'm coming with you. I will send a text to Kate and Mercedes to tell them that I am going straight to the hospital and that I will be coming to the office a little later. Dolls comes first."  
  


The big brunette pushed the other two towards the exit "Alright, let's get in the car then chop chop".

__

The trio rushed to the emergency room looking for their friends. On the way, Shapiro had sent several texts to keep them updated and told them to warn her when they arrived in the waiting room so she could pick them up. Wynonna sent her a brief text and tapped her foot against the wall, waiting impatiently to see the tall, slender blonde coming in their direction. Rosita traveled back and forth between the front desk and Wynonna, anxiously biting her nails while Waverly waited motionless against the wall, looking at her feet to hide her disappointment at having no news of Nicole. As the minutes went by, her anxiety raged, and Nicole's lack of news could have been due to something serious. Dolls said the fire brigade intervention didn't go well, was Nicole hurt? Or worse?  
  


The E.R. was crowded with patients and the hallways full of gurneys. Three doctors were coordinating the patients’ arrivals, the first supervising the paramedics, the second moving between gurneys checking patient charts, and the third dealing alone with the questions from the families in the waiting room. Waverly saw Jeremy and Mattie in the back of the room assisting and comforting patients. She sat on the floor and felt Wynonna put her head on her shoulder, Rosita followed and crouched down beside her, their only option being to wait.  
  


The pace of the emergency room did not seem to slow down, as doctors and nurses ran from one end of the room to the other, trying to assist patients as quickly as possible. Waverly could feel the tears coming up, burning behind her eyes, she could no longer take the wait. She froze when she heard Shapiro's voice interrupting her thoughts, her sister squeezed her hand to reassure her and helped her to get up.  
  


"Hey! Thank you for coming, it's nice of you girls" Eliza gave a hug to each of them. Chrissy appeared at the same time and invited them to follow her to the room where the firefighters were waiting.  
  


"Sorry to have kept you waiting, it's been a crazy day. Dolls is in consultation with Perry, Doc is fine and Nicole didn't have any more tests to take so she was discharged," Chrissy said, her jovial personality cheered up the group, "Daddy wanted a report quickly so I sent Nicole and Doc back to the station, I'm sure you've heard from them since, right?"  
  


"Oh... they must have gotten caught up in the moment and have forgotten I think" at this point, Waverly was no longer hiding her disappointment. Chrissy noticed the change in behavior and ran her hand behind her back.  
  


"You can stay if you want, but the consultation may take some time, we have to check that the Dolls' ankle is not broken. And then, I'm sure you'll hear from Nicole and Doc soon, okay? I'll be around if you need me, I'll see you later."  
  


"Um, I'm going to have to go to work..." Waverly zipped up her jacket and mindlessly fiddled with her phone. Wynonna looked between her sister and the other two, worried and torn about staying or taking care of the younger Earp.  
  


"Go with her, she seems pretty bumped out right now" Rosita told her and assured her that she would say hello to Dolls for them.  
  


"Come on angel, let’s get you to work”, Wynonna wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulder and brought her closer to her, she only let go when they reached her truck. The journey to the channel's premises was in silence, Wynonna waited and gave Waverly time to speak even though she was clearly worried for her. She’s never seen Waverly react that strongly about someone, except family members. Once she parked her truck in front of the building, she tentatively said "so, no word from Nicole? I'm convinced she has a good reason, don't worry."  
  


"Or she doesn't care about me," Waverly always so bubbly was now closed off. Wynonna frowned and bowed her head, looking intently at her sister.  
  


"I have eyes, Waverly, Haught-trott likes you just as much"  
  


"Uh, what are you going to do while I'm at work?" deflected Waverly.  
  


"Busy myself at the bar, try new whiskeys..."  
  


"You don't have new bottles of whiskey"  
  


"I will pretend that my bottles are new bottles, I forget the taste of the ones I already have" the crooked smile of her sister betrayed her seriousness.  
  


"I swear, don't drive home, I'll pick you up. And not too much madness while I'm gone. Thanks for the ride sis", Waverly gave a quick kiss on her sister’s cheek then got off the truck and headed to the channel's premises.  
  


"Okay mom! Love you baby girl. See you tonight" Wynonna shouted before driving off. Waverly waved at her sister and watched her drove away in traffic. She turned around and get inside the building.

__

Nedley was pacing back and forth in his office. His team's intervention was the result of an injury to one of his best employees. His daughter had previously informed him that Doc and Nicole were on their way home to brief him. When he saw his two employees arrive in a pale state, he kept them for a few moments to write his report and sent them home for some well-deserved rest.  
  


The fire Chief was about to call it a day when he saw two unexpected visitors making their ways to his office. He smiled, dropped off his files on his cluttered desk and opened the door a little more to let them in. "What can I do for you ladies?"  
  


"Do you have a few minutes to devote to your favorite reporters?" cheerfully asked Waverly. Kate laughed briefly and elegantly sat on one of the seats in front of the desk, legs crossed and attention on the lookout. Waverly always knew when to bat her eyelashes for a favor. The stocky old man looked up at the sky in false exasperation, closed the door and told her to sit down too.  
  


"I have to meet Chrissy at the hospital and check on Dolls, so I'm going to accidentally forget the report of the fire on my desk, it's up to you to see if you want to take this opportunity to take a look"  
  


"Roger that. Also, who will conduct the investigation to determine whether it was accidental or arson?"  
  


Nedley picked up his jacket and went around his desk, stopped next to Waverly and put his hand on her shoulder, "Ewan Allenbach, Juan Carlo and a woman named Kevin, good luck with them." Waverly and Kate thanked the fire chief and waited for him to close the door of his office to read the report.  
  


After taking enough notes, Kate closed the report and cleared her throat, "Well, are you going to tell me why you're such in a mood today?"  
  


The lithe brunette watched her colleague lean against the desk with one arm and put her other hand on her hip, eyebrow raised. She looked down and pretended to be busy tidying up her belongings, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  


" _Bullshit_ , you've been grumpy all afternoon"  
  


"It's nothing, can we go now?"  
  


"It's not nothing, you can talk to me you know, what's going on? Usually you're a real firecracker, it worries me" Kate said softly.  
  


Waverly took a breath and also leaned against the desk, "I haven't heard from Nicole..."  
  


Kate was waiting for her to finish her sentence, a comfortable silence had set in between the two journalists. After careful consideration, she tapped her nails against the wood of the furniture and said, "You know, if you're that worried, you can stop by her place, Nedley must have a file with her contact information ... it'll stay between us. I'm gonna go out and make a call while I wait in the car for you, you meet me when you've made up your mind, okay?"  
  


Waverly watched the tall, slender woman leave the office, Kate turned around and winked at her before gently closing the door behind her. The brunette threw her head back and blinked. She decided to take a few minutes to make up her mind and then left to meet Kate in the car.

__

Nicole just got out of her shower and barely had time to wrap a fluffy towel around her body as someone knocked on her door. She frowned, it was the early evening and she was not particularly expecting any visitors. She approached the front door quietly and checked into the ox eye who was on the other side of the door. Surprised, she opened the front door and said delicately, "Waves, what are you doing here?"  
  


"Hey, I know it's a little late but I couldn't reach you. I wanted to make sure you were okay," the brunette smiled shyly and dropped her gaze at her shoes.  
  


"No worries, I forgot to charge my phone this morning, so it was dead for the whole day. Uh, come on in", the redhead moved away from the door to let Waverly in.  
  


The brunette walked forward and stopped short when she realized that Nicole was standing in front of her, wearing only a towel. Her hair was still wet and a few drops were dripping down her muscular arms. Waverly blushed and stuttered with an incomprehensible response, her body temperature had risen inconsiderately and flashes of her dream were coming back to her mind. She wasn’t sure showing up at Nicole’s door was a good idea after all.  
  


Nicole couldn't shake the warm feeling in her chest at the fact of having Waverly coming all the way to her front door to check on her. The firefighter looked at her intensely and approached her, her hand grazed her arm before taking her hand. The redhead gave her a smile that showed her dimples, hoping to comfort her a little. Her voice was shy, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  


Waverly snapped out of her thoughts and nodded her head to say that she was fine, "I'm glad that you're okay, I was just passing by. I have to get Wynonna from Shorty before she empties out all the whiskey."  
  


Nicole hummed and tried to hide her disappointment. She wanted to spend time with the brunette but understood that she had previous commitments. The two bid their goodbye, but neither of them moved. Tension grew between the reporter and the firefighter. Nicole's eyes darted from Waverly's hazel eyes to her lips. The brunette wet her lips and placed an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. They stayed like this for a while until a ball of orange fur caught the brunette's eye. She laughed as she saw the cat rubbing lazily and purring against Nicole's legs.  
  


"Waverly, meet Calamity Jane. She's usually shy and doesn't interrupt conversations."  
  


"Lovely to meet you CJ. Well, I should get going, I have to get my sister back before she sets fire to the bar" Waverly strangely massaged her neck then waved, "Glad you're okay, see you soon Nicole"  
  


Waverly cursed herself for being weird and walked back to the elevator. Nicole watched her retreating form, something was not sitting well. She called after Waverly to wait and went to change quickly. On her way out she grabbed a jacket before joining the brunette in the corridor.

"Nicole what are you doing??"  
  


"Hush"  
  


"Hush? what are you doi…" she had no time to answer that Nicole's lips were against hers. The redhead reached up to Waverly’s face, sliding her fingers along her jawline then pulled Waverly as close to her as she could possibly be. Their surroundings seemed to disappear around them.  
  


Their lips brushed against each other and then connected together again in a languorous dance. What an exquisite feeling, a delicate, languorous kiss telling a perfect truth. She was sure that the passion of that moment and the warmth of the redhead's arms around her would make her shudder again by just remembering it.

Her eyes had closed by pleasure, a single caress of Nicole's lips gave her that deep sensation of two beings becoming one. Their kiss had a touch of possession and summed up all the beauty of the passion that only exist with it. This first kiss affirmed what the brunette feared, in addition to desire, another feeling was slowly growing.

She stopped thinking about the consequences and wrapped her arms tighter around Nicole's neck but soon enough the kiss ended. Out of breath, the two rested their foreheads against each other. Nicole's breath was deliciously brushing against Waverly's lips while the brunette played with the hair on the back of the redhead’s neck.

The elevator's doors opened with a soft " _ding_ ". Nicole stepped back a little and squeezed Waverly's hand, "sweet dreams Waves". Her cheeks were rosy, her lips swollen and her eyes shone like the stars in the dark night sky. Waverly’s heart skipped a beat, the redhead was a vision. The brunette slowly got in the elevator and then answered while blushing "Good night Nic".  
  
  
The two kept gazing at each other with soft smiles until the elevator's doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You touch me and it's almost like we knew  
> That there will be history between us two"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than expecting, sorry about that. Things have been crazy here in Serbia, they tried to do another lockdown but people went on civil war mode ...  
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Can't wait to be the 26th :) finally!

Waverly was freaking out. Litterally. She couldn’t deny that she really wanted to make a move on Nicole, she immediately felt a pull when she first met her. It was undeniable. Though she didn’t want to toy with her as she was in a relationship. A rocky one, still she was taken. Waverly never saw herself as a cheater or a player. Her mind had been all over the place since the kiss, she felt ecstatic and at the same time, scared. She wanted to talk about it with her sister when she picked her up at Shorty’s but she was too drunk for it. So she spent the ride stuck in her head, running a thousand scenarios in her head. Luckily Wynonna had been so drunk that Waverly had to drag her out of the car and tucked her in her bed. All these efforts paid off because as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out for the night.

The brunette woke up to her bed creasing. She slowly turned around to see the guilty face of her sister who tried to apologize with a smile. Wynonna fell like a sledgehammer into her bed, head first into the pillows and growling incomprehensibly.

"Shit, sorry baby girl I didn't want to wake you up"

"Wy, what are you doing in my bed?"

"I'm dying little one and wanted to give you a hug before my soul leaves my body," Wynonna leaned on her arm and tried to give her sister a broad smile but swore again and fell back against the pillows.

"Stop being a drama queen! Do you want me to make breakfast so we can spend the morning in bed in the dark?"

"I knew you'd see through my act. What did I do to have such a wonderful sister?"

"Yeah, yeah, go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when I’ll bring you breakfast to bed," Waverly kissed her sister's forehead and got up, wrapping an extra blanket around her. 

"Thank you you cute little human burrito, love you"

Waverly gently closed the door to her room and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She went fluidly back and forth in the kitchen, preparing a substantial breakfast to help her sister recover from her hangover. She took two trays and carefully laid the food on them. Scrambled eggs and bacon, French toast, a large glass of orange juice and black coffee for Wynonna. Banana pancakes, an avocado toast, some fruits and tea for her. With this amount of food, the brunette was sure that they would spend some time in bed and would not need to get up to refuel. Waverly could spend time with her sister, watching Netflix and resting. The aim was to avoid remembering how soft Nicole’s lips were, how she melted into the kiss, her hands so gentle on her hips.

Waverly shook her head and pushed the door of her bedroom open with her hip. She laughed at the sight of Wynonna spread out in bed like a starfish, her hair half on her face.

"Waky waky sleepy head! Breakfast is served"

"Is this real life?" mumbled Wynonna in the pillows. She rolled over and sat, her back against the headbord.

"Of course silly," Waverly laughed when she laid the tray on her sister's legs.

"That's true, no offense but if it was a dream I'd have a bunch of shirtless guys fanning around me" Wynonna wiggled her brows and got a crooked smile on her face.

"You're a moron. What do you want to watch?", Waverly put her tray at the foot of the bed and grabbed her computer. She placed it between her and her sister before taking her tray again.

"We can finish Atypical. I'm in the mood to watch something cute. Oh, you don't work at all today, do you?"

"Okay, Atypical it is then. And no, Mercedes gave me the day off with Kate because we're going to spend the week following the firefighters for their events and also following the team that's going to investigate the fire." she replied intrigued, "Why?"

"Just to know. We can spend the day together, I'm only going to the bar tonight, you want to come with?" replied Wynonna, already swallowing all the bacon in her plate.

Waverly nodded and set the episode on. Both sisters ate in silence and occasionally commented on the episode. Half season, Wynonna took the trays to bring them back in the kitchen and settled back down on the bed, one leg under her, facing her sister.

"Care to tell me what's going on with you?"  
  
"Huh?", the younger sister raised an eyebrow.

"I've never seen you so quiet watching a tv show. So you are torturing your mind about a situation. Considering what happened yesterday, is it about Nicole?"  
  
Waverly grunted and fell against her pillow, lifting her blanket over her head. Bundled up under her pile of blankets, she tried to escape her sister's questions. Unsuccessfully. Wynonna pulled back on the blankets but the younger sister managed to stay bundled up and used her blankets as a shield. "Okay, I'm laying siege to your fort baby girl, you can't complain if there's no more air underneath," Waverly felt the blankets rise and came face to face with his sister.

The little brunette smiled, the two sisters behaved like children but the presence of Wynonna reassured her. Since her return to the city, her big sister was there whenever she needed her, for little problems as well as big ones. Wynonna smiled and replaced a lock of hair behind her sister's ear. She scootched closer and took her sister in her arms. Waverly felt safe and hugged her sister a little more, enjoying the calm before the storm. The pile of blankets above them bring them the comfort and shield of the outside world, their own bubble.  
  
"Kate and I went to the station, Nedley greeted us and gave us more information about the fire and the investigation. He had sent Nicole and Doc home, Kate suggested I dig through Nedley's documents to find Nicole's address. I know it’s not right to do so and it’s kinda stalking, but my curiosity got the better of me. So I took her information and after I dropped Kate off at home, I went to Nicole's..."  
  
"So far I'm impressed, what happened next ?"  
  
"I wasn't expecting an answer but... hmm, she opened the front door and, and ... she came out of the shower and she stood in front of me in a towel ..."  
  
"Ooh sexy times" Wynonna rose her pelvis to support her crude remark. Waverly rolled her eyes but smiled shyly.  
  
"You are insufferable! We talked and then I don't know what happened, next thing I know, she runs after me and kisses me", Waverly whispered the end of her sentence.  
  
"Haughty naughty, I like this spicy ginger gal!"  
  
"I'm in a relationship, Wy, I can't ... I can't okay?"  
  
"Breathe Waves, it’s alright. The question is, do you want it to happen again or not?", the older sister was strangely serious.  
  
"I mean, I have Beth"  
  
"Without thinking about Beth, do you want it to happen with Haught sauce again?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And in between them both, who swept you off of your feet?"  
  
Waverly contemplated the question, though if she was honest with herself, she already knew the answer. Wynonna nodded and took her silence as an answer.  
  
"You know, you’re not the single Virgo with hair for days anymore baby girl, you can’t play with both of them, it’s not you. You look like me right now and Gosh I’m not sure if I have to be proud or scared so think about it. It’s time you think about what you want, who you want. You’ve always be honest, keep it this way okay ?"

Waverly nodded and lifted up the blankets. Wynonna sat up and winked at her sister before pressing the space bar to start a new episode. Soon enough, Waverly knew she had to come clean to both Beth and Nicole but right now, she’d enjoy her day off with her older sister. She took her phone and wrote a text to Beth and Nicole.  
  
_[Waverly] : We need to talk._

__  
  


Nicole arrived at the station with a smug smile on her face, she felt like she was walking on a cloud. Last night was a surprise, a very nice surprise. Waverly made the first move, which confirmed that the attraction was mutual. The redhead had fallen asleep with a light heart, a first since her divorce from Shae. The separation was still a sore subject. She would have liked her relationship with Shae to end differently, but the ultimatum imposed by the dark-skinned girl and her lack of support had been too much of a burden on the future of their marriage. Feelings had begun to fade long before the imposition of a choice, but that didn't stop it from leaving a bitter taste. In the end, within their marriage, they had each grown apart and commonly out of love. Since their first date, Nicole had put Shae's needs and ambitions ahead of her own, the only time she had chosen herself resulted in divorce papers. What a price to pay for not losing herself over a doomed marriage.

Immersed in her thoughts, Nicole did not feel Doc and Shapiro coming behind her back. Doc leaned against the lockers on the redhead's left and Shapiro on the lockers to her right. Nicole startled when her locker was abruptly closed in front of her, breaking the train of her thoughts.

"Fucking hell, a little privacy is too much to ask, Shapiro?" exclaimed Nicole, a hand on her heart to calm its rhythm.  
  
"Privacy? Nah, I don't have that word in my vocabulary, Red", the blonde turned to her locker and laughed when an object bumped against her back.  
  
"Ass," Nicole muttered.  
  
"I know, my ass is wonderful. I'm sure it could be the cover of the calendar this year. This could boost sales"

"You're so full of yourself. And I saw better ass...", fired the redhead. Much too happy at the sight of her gawking colleague.  
  
"You liar, you did not!"  
  
"I sure did," Nicole smiled and winked at the blonde.  
  
"Name a woman with a nicer ass than mine then", Shapiro leaned against her locker, arms folded against her chest. Her tongue between her teeth, she gave a killer look to Nicole.  
  
"Okay, okay. Your ass is wonderful but I'm thinking especially of a brunette having a top shelf ass. You can't hold a candle to her." Nicole replied, cocky as ever.  
  
"Ah... You're right, Wynonna's ass is top shelf", Shapiro replied dreamily.  
  
"You two pervs have to back off. I, in this _whole unit_ , am the only one who can appreciate Wynonna's ass. Find yourself some other free woman to gawk at," Doc said amused, his gaze holding a spark of possession.  
  
Both women raised their arms in defense and laughed. The three of them finished putting on their training clothes in silence. Nicole leaned against her locker while waiting for her colleagues. She smiled, the woman she was thinking of was not the oldest Earp but the youngest. Waverly, who a few hours earlier was pressed against her body, her hands running in red hair. Her phone rang in the pocket of her shorts, a warm feeling gripped her whole body at the sight of the contact who sent her a text.  
  
_[Waverly]: We need to talk._  
  
Nicole immediately thought of different scenarios. Did Waverly regret it? Did she misread the signs? She was starting to get lost in her thoughts but was quickly pulled out of this spiral by Doc who tapped her on the shoulder and said "Let's go Nicole". The redhead followed her colleagues and walked to the gym, she took the opportunity to pick up her phone and quickly typed away on it.  
  
_[Nicole]: Yes, no worries. I'm available tonight if that's okay with you?_  
  
Smiling broadly, she put her cell phone back in her pocket and warmed up for practice. She missed the intrigued looks from Shapiro and Doc.  
  
_  
  


Nicole and Shapiro dropped breathlessly to the ground, the exercise has been the hardest they’ve done this week. Dolls was off for recovery so Quinn took over the training exercises, to say the trio missed Dolls was an understatement.  
  
Nicole wiped sweat from her brow and turned towards Doc who was already on the ground, a hand on his chest, "The old man has trouble recovering?"  
  
"Why, Mrs Haught, let me tell you that I have no trouble with my stamina, you can ask Wynonna if you want to know more about it" he replied, getting up. _Nicole chunked a towel at him that hit him right in the face._  
  
The redhead laughed but her laughter was cut short because of a cramp, she threw her hand around her ribs and sat down slowly. Eliza held out a hand to help the redhead get up and the two joined Doc, who threw two bottles of water at them when they reached the bench. They were already tired and exhausted, they had barely sat on the bench, Quinn called them again to resume the exercise session. Their training was far from over and the trio were looking forward to the end.  
  
"If we survive this day, drinks on me, you game?" said Doc jovially.

"Who am I to pass on free booze?" Shapiro clapped her hands happily.

"Red?" he asked.

"Why not, yes. Shorty’s?"

"Where else?" Doc smiled mischievously at her.

The fitness and cardio session was coming to an end, after an hour and a half, Quinn congratulated them and told the group, "Remember to give yourself a few minutes to calm down and gradually bring your heart rate down. Take the opportunity to stretch your muscles with a few stretching movements. This will prevent the appearance of aches and pains. And drink lots of water, understand ?"  
  
Nicole hurried to roll on her side and stretch, she was anxious to see if she had received a text from Waverly and couldn’t wait to go take a well-deserved shower. After a few minutes of stretching, she approached the bench where she had left her water bottle and phone. She grabbed her phone and unlocked it, her smile fell as she saw the lack of notification. Doc came up to her and patted her on the shoulder, "a penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, it's nothing I was waiting for an answer," Nicole whispered before putting her phone back on the bench.

Eliza grabbed her phone in a flash and started snooping around, she swatted the redhead’s hand when she tried to retrieve her phone. "What? I have a right to find out about your crush. Best buddy privilege."  
  
Nicole stepped back and looked anxiously at the blonde, emotions passed over Shapiro's face from concentration to astonishment and then worry. The redhead took her lower lips between her teeth and raised her eyebrows in surprise. Shapiro raised her head and looked directly at Doc and then she turned her stern gaze towards Nicole. She gave her back the phone and put her hand on her hip, "Waverly Earp?"  
  
"Huh... shit" sighed Doc behind her back.  
  
"Well what? Yes I know she is Wynonna's little sister..."  
  
"That's not the problem!" Shapiro raised her voice and walked away to close the door to the gym. "Nicole, be careful, you're playing with fire there"  
  
Nicole scoffed and ran a hand through her hair, she looked at Shapiro's stern expression and Doc's uncomfortable look, "What? You're not going to tell me she's an ex-con, is she? Does she have weird fantasies? Worse, is she married? Come on guys…". She laughed when she replied, but the expression of her colleagues did not reassure her.  
  
Her two colleagues exchanged glances and Doc coughed uncomfortably before replying, "It's not our place to give you more details. Nicole, you should have a talk with Waverly. She's a very sweet girl but she's involved with some powerful people in this town. We just want you to be careful, not to alienate people over a crush. Trust us."  
  
Doc's response felt like a punch to the throat, Nicole remained perplexed and did not know what to make of this revelation. She was thinking about this information when Poppy's voice resonated in the intercom. The redhead exhaled and made her way between her colleagues to the receptionist's office. Poppy smiled adorably, the young woman was always friendly and a breath of fresh air within the fire station.  
  
"What's the emergency today, Poppy?" the redhead gave her a big smile.

Poppy swooned in reaction and stammered, "A disturbed teenager is stuck in a tree in the central park, the police can't handle the situation. Should I tell them you're on your way, with Doc and Shapiro?"

"Yes, we'll change quickly and get going. Send all the information and we'll let you know as soon as we get there. Thank you, gorgeous." Nicole winked at her and whistled at her colleagues to get them going. Time for action, she would have to wait to dissect the discussion about Waverly.

The drive to the park was awkward, the three spoke tentatively and walked on eggshells in order not to evoke Waverly again. Nicole parked the truck and got out, she was quickly joined by Doc and Shapiro. She approached the police and asked for more information on the situation and the solutions that had been proposed.  
  
With all the necessary information, the redhead gently approached the tree and asked the teen if she could climb to join him. The police at the scene had indicated that the young man was uncooperative, but the young man's reaction made her think otherwise. He looked scared and a little bit out. He nodded and she asked for a ladder in the truck. Doc brought it to her and told Nicole that he was not far away if the situation escalated. Nicole climbed the tree and tried not to rush the teenager when she sat next to him, avoiding any contact. She asked him if he was okay, his eyes bored into her.

"No. I'm lost" he trembled and curled up on himself.  
  
Nicole's heart broke, this young man was not delirious, she suspected that he was autistic. She held out her hand and waited for him to take it. "I'm Nicole, I'm going to help you find your family. You can trust me, okay?"  
  
The teenager nodded his head and hesitantly took her hand. The redhead explained softly to him the steps to get down from the tree, that he had to stay against her and that he had to lean on the straps of her shoulders. They proceeded slowly downstairs, taking the necessary time for him not to get scared, she squeezed his hand to reassure him and spoke softly to him so as not to trigger him. Once on the ground, she removed the straps and helped the teenager sit on the grass. She crouched down at his level and told him that everything was fine. A scream came behind her, she turned around and saw Doc try to restrain the police, to no avail.  
  
The police arrived next to the young man and tried to pick him up, Nicole shot up to her feet and got between the police and the teenager. Pushing the police, she tried to calm her colleagues in uniform, "This young man is autistic, you can't make sudden gestures towards him".  
  
"We're taking him in for disturbing the public order," one of the officers angrily pushed Nicole's shoulder, but she didn't budge.

"We were called to handle the situation. Back off, I'm taking care of him. He's autistic, he didn't intentionally find himself in this situation"  
  
"We have authority here so you can go back to saving kitties stuck in the trees, move!"  
  
Doc and Shapiro came up behind Nicole to provide support and stand in the way of the cops. "You want us to call your boss and the media to stop pissing this young man off?" Doc crossed his arms to his chest.  
  
The policemen looked at each other and decided to back off, leaving one of them added "Next time, we will avoid calling you, Superman"  
  
Shapiro was about to reply but Nicole interrupted her, "leave it, it’s useless". She turned to the teenager to check that he was not going to have a panic attack, she put her hand on his shoulder and invited him to get in the truck. The search for his parents would be easier in the tranquility of the truck. She opened the truck door for the young man and told her colleagues, "I will talk to Nedley about this, it is important that law enforcement is trained for this type of situation, that people with special needs be treated properly".  
  
The firefighters joined the teenager in the truck, completely missing the pedestrians who had filmed the whole scene. _  
__  
__  
  
_

Waverly was working on the story of the fire and checking that her appointments with the investigation team were recorded. Her phone rang when she received a new notification, curiously she unlocked her screen to see what it was about. She hoped it wasn't a compromising photo posted by her sister or yet another reminder from Mercedes. Against all odds, it was a live broadcast on the city's social networks. A passer-by was filming policemen yelling at a young man and the arrival of the firefighters. Waverly's breath got stuck in her throat when she saw Nicole get out of the truck and walk authoritatively towards the policemen at the foot of the tree. Nicole's charm and charisma was shattering the screen, and what caught the reporter's attention the most was the tenderness the firefighter had for the young man. The redhead was very professional but a touch of gentleness escaped from her person. Wynonna threw herself on the bed and put her head on her little sister's shoulder to look at her screen. Waverly frowned and her heart quickened as she watched the firefighters' altercation with the policemen. Her belly twisted at the thought that a skid could happen, luckily the cops let it go and she let out a breath she didn't know she had hold. Wynonna stroked her arm and didn't miss a second of the video until the end of the live show. Tension had built up among the sisters, this situation made them uncomfortable and the last words of the firefighters resounded heavily in their heads. Things had to change, had to improve.

  
Waverly contacted Mercedes and told her that the channel should follow the idea of a training for the law enforcement and teach them awareness of people with special needs. Launching a call for votes and create a panel with the viewers would be a good opportunity to provide a meeting and exchange point. Mercedes told her that she would notify the network and they would vouch for the idea. Promoting awareness and enabling change for the common good was a key issue for the independent channel.  
  
Satisfied, Waverly locked her phone and put her computer on her bedside table, she turned to Wynonna, "we still have time before we go to the bar, any ideas of what we could do?"  
  
"A whiskey shot contest!"  
  
"And more seriously?"  
  
"I'm always serious about my whiskey!" Wynonna pretended to be offended.  
  
"We can call Rosita and have her meet us at the apartment? We can get ready here and go out to eat before we go to Shorty's."  
  
"Oh yes! We’ll definitely gossip with Roro and work on your attack plan to get rid of boring Beth and be Haughty naughty with Haught mess", the older Earp wiggled her brows and giddily dialed the Latina’s number.  
  
Waverly began to interject but her sister raised her finger to silence her. The brunette plopped herself dramatically next to her sister, the two bartenders were a force of nature, nothing could derail their idea, no matter how crazy it was. Wynonna gave her thumbs up and tried to show her a number with her hands, failing to do so she exhaled in exasperation and waved it off. Waverly took it as her queue to go take a shower. At least one of them would be ready when Rosita would arrive. _  
  
_  
  
_

"Wow, you're really fucked," Rosita stared at Waverly, gawking. The brunette had explained the facts of the previous night, Wynonna pushing her to divulge all the details with great glee.  
  
"I was more positive than Roro and above all I gave advices," Wynonna shook her thumb in the direction of the Latina sitting next to her. She laughed when her neighbor whipped her with her napkin.  
  
Waverly smiled and rolled her eyes, "it's not a competition, Wy but yes, oddly enough, you've been serious and helpful."  
  
"Honestly, you've got to admit you're giving off something. The air is electric when you are in the same room. It’s like you are drawn to each other." Rosita turned around and raised her arm to ask the waiter for the check, "You sent a text to both of them, any news from them?"  
  
Waverly contemplated Rosita's response, she couldn’t deny that since the redhead came along she was light as a feather, it was delightful. "Only Nicole, I'm going to call Beth." _  
  
_"It might do you good to be spending your nights under someone new. It’s not like Beth seems to fulfill all your needs because baby girl I’ve never heard you make those noises with her, just sayin…", Waverly spitted her water at Wynonna’s comment, Rosita snarled while the oldest Earp gave a bright smile at the horrified waiter. She took the check and thanked him, he hurriedly vanished after that.

"Couldn't you be more discreet? The poor man almost fainted"

"Boo, he'll get over it. He's not a monk! I leave him a bigger tip in case I shocked him for life," Wynonna dragged her chair on the floor and unceremoniously shrugged her leather jacket over her shoulders while leaving the restaurant. Rosita and Waverly added their shares before getting up and following the feisty brunette outside. _  
_  
"Lets get drunk bitches!!" Wynona exclaimed and did a little dance, her Latina friend burst out laughing and put her arm around her shoulders. With a spark in her eyes Rosita said, "We're working tonight, but after closing we can empty a few bottles of whiskey if you want."  
  
"Yeaaaaaah that's my girl!" Waverly laughed at her sister's joyful response and followed the two brunettes. On her way to the bar, she took out her phone and called Beth, after a few minutes of quick conversation they agreed to meet at the channel premises the next day, after her shift. Before putting her phone in the back pocket of her jeans, she sent a reply to Nicole.  
  


_[Waverly]: Got it, I'll be at Shorty's tonight._ _See you there !_  
  


Their talk would have to happen tonight before she chickened out.

__  
  


There was a late spring chill in the air when Nicole left the station for Shorty’s, Doc and Shapiro followed her, silent. The redhead was still processing her last conversation with them and tried to find out what they meant by that. She was dreading seeing Waverly again.  
  
Stepping inside, Nicole wasn’t surprised to see a sea of bodies clustered at the counter, Doc groaned and muttered to himself that it would take some time before he’d be able to order his drink. They made their way through the crowd but when the redhead saw one brunette in particular at the end of the counter she faltered to an abrupt stop.  
  
Waverly was surrounded by a little dark-skinned man and a tall blonde, they looked like good friends. Nicole squinted her eyebrows and recognized the blonde, Chrissy, Nedley's daughter. The redhead was content to watch Waverly from afar, unnoticed. The brunette was chatting animatedly, her two friends focused on what she was saying.  
  
Nicole was standing still when Shapiro stopped next to her, with a hand on her shoulder she said, "Are you going to mop all night long or are you coming to order with us ?"  
  
"Lead the way", the two firefighters joined their colleague and witnessed the end of the tense discussion between Doc and Wynonna.  
  
"It is not up to you to interfere in their relationship. She really cares about her!"  
  
Doc tilted his head, laughing lowly then tightened his jaw, the only sign that betrayed his anger. "You’re mad at me for warning her ? Why, you really are an ass when you’re sober."   
  
"Oh John Henry, you noticed me being an ass is my favorite kink." Wynonna replied like a proud smartass.  
  
"You really are something else." Doc told her before grabbing his beer.  
  
"Are we interrupting something ?", Nicole’s stomach plummeted when Doc looked down at his feet and with one last look, walked away. Wynonna looked defeated. Shapiro gave her a sharp look and ordered their drinks, "Wynonna, guess you pushed him too hard. But don't kick yourself too hard, fill his glasses often enough and it will get better". She patted the brunette on the shoulder and took the freshly served beers before turning to the redhead, "and you, stop behaving like a kicked puppy and go talk to her, come on!"  
  
Nicole downed her beer and braced herself before walking around the counter to talk to Waverly. She took slow and steady steps towards the brunette, next thing Nicole knew she was grabbing the stool next to her. Their eyes met and the redhead gulped, all coherent thoughts flew out of her mind. She kept a respectable distance between them and gave a shy smile at the brunette’s friends.  
  
Chrissy seemed to get it and stood up fastly, grabbing the little man next to her. "Hey you! Nicole this is Jeremy. Jeremy this is Nicole. Bye Nicole ! Waves, call me later." The blonde kissed the brunette on the cheek and amicably squeezed Nicole's forearm before dragging Jeremy behind her, who seemed totally lost.  
  
Waverly turned entirely to Nicole, she slowly looked back up, through her eyelashes and flashed a tentative grin. Flirting was harmless, right ? Well, she hoped so. "Hey, have you just arrived?"  
  
"I was at the bar with my team. I hope I didn't disturb your evening with your friends?"  
  
"No at all, I was actually waiting for you," Waverly drew her fingertips along the redhead's hand.

  
  
_You touch me and it's almost like we knew  
That there will be history between us two  
_

Their eyes spoke volumes, a lopsided smile took over the brunette’s face and she leant a little bit closer. Even the song seemed to match their actual state of mind.  
  
Nicole snapped out of it, "You wanted to talk to me, about what exactly ? Oh, hm…do you want a drink ?"

  
  
_We knew someday that we would have regrets  
But we just ignored them the night we met_

  
  
"I'll take what you take. And yes, I wanted to talk to you about last night..."  
  
"Okay, let me order and we'll talk about it," Nicole winked at her, gaining her confidence back. She settled more comfortably on the stool and waved at Wynonna. The younger Earp was playing with one of her rings while the redhead kept watching her.  
  
Sensing her gaze Waverly glanced up, doing a double-take and cocked her head at her, "What ?"   
  
"Nothing, you just look even more beautiful tonight", the redhead said with a grin. Waverly’s cheeks flushed and she shook her head.  
  
"Quit it you sweet talker"  
  
"I’m only stating a fact you know. Not my fault you’re that gorgeous." Nicole smiled widely, her dimples popping out.

  
  
_We just dance backwards into each other  
Trying to keep our feelings secretly covered_

  
  
The brunette’s chest began to heave as she admired Nicole’s face. Her wide grin and dark eyes were mesmerizing but she needed to talk to her before initiating anything with her. Luckily Wynonna showed up at the right time, "What can I getcha ladies ?"  
  
"Two glasses of your finest whisky please ?", the bartender nodded and prepared their drinks.  
  
"Well lovebirds here you go, I’ll leave you be. I won’t be too far if you need anything. The same for my friend with the nice rack", Wynonna waved her hand backward to point at Rosita, with one last wink she faced back the other patrons.

  
  
_You touch me and it's almost like we knew  
That there will be history_

  
Nicole reached for her drink and held it up, waiting for Waverly to do the same to toast. Hazel eyes dipped to her lips and came back up quickly when the redhead smirked. The firefighter took a sip of her drink and let her fingers brush the inside of Waverl’s wrist. She could swear it set off an electric spark through her. She locked her eyes with the brunette, unsure if she felt it too though by Waverly’s blush, she felt it too.  
  
"Would you mind if we walked away from the bar for a while, just to talk quietly ?", Waverly nodded briskly and took her jacket. She followed Nicole to a less crowded corner. The brunette stood with her back to the entrance of the bar while the redhead stood against the wall. They remained in a comfortable silence.  
  
"So... you were going to tell me...", the firefighter tried to rekindle their conversation.  
  
"There's never been a way to make this easy…" the brunette tried to gauge her reaction, she started to fidget again. She focused once more on the low melody of the current song to calm her nerves.

  
  
_There's no way that it's not going there  
With the way that we're looking at each other  
There's no way that it's not going there  
Every second with you I want another  
But maybe we can hold off one sec  
So we can keep this tension in check_

  
  
Nicole played with the outlines of her glass, running delicately her fingers around it, while she tried to get a proper response. "You can talk to me easily, no judgment here." Waverly nodded and took her lips between her teeth. Nicole tried to ignore the way her heart was pounding erraticaly against her ribs.  
  
"I just feel like a moth drawn to a flame, it's like you lured me without even doing anything...", Waverly noticed the redhead stopped playing with her glass and leveled her with a curious gaze. Waverly sighed and tried to keep her nerves at bay. She blurted out, "I need you as a friend but I also want more. Do I make any sense ?"

The redhead tapped her fingers against her jaw and then ran her hand through her hair, letting out a sigh she stared at the brunette and replied, "Kinda. Let me tell you one thing. Since I met you, I'm jealous of the nights that I don't spend with you. It might sound crazy but, I can't stop thinking about you and I don't want to be just friends"  
  
Gaining some confidence induced by whisky, Waverly was still pretty scared of telling Nicole about her current situation. It was a part of her life she wanted to keep hidden until she put an end to it. She opened her mouth to reply but got unexpectedly cut off.  
  
" _Hey baby_ "

  
_But there's no way that it's not going there  
With the way that we're looking at each other_ _  
I wish I could make the time stop  
So we could forget everything and everyone  
I wish that the time would line up  
So we could just give in to what we want  
_

  
The color drained from Waverly’s face when she heared the fake honey-sweet voice. She froze when she felt Beth looped her arm around her waist. Nicole took a small step back from Waverly in reaction and seemed to have a hard time recovering from the unexpected sight.  
  
"Are you freaking kidding me ?" shouted an exasperated Wynonna, Waverly wasn’t sure if she got the worse timing ever or if it was meant to be for Beth’s arrival.

  
  
_'Cause when I got somebody, you don't  
And when you got somebody, I don't  
I wish that the time would line up  
So we could just give in_

  
  
Beth looked pointedly between her girlfriend and the redhead. Nicole shot her a look that got a wolfish grin in response by the older brunette. The redhead shook her head and waited for Waverly to say something, anything, but she just stood with her mouth agape, blinking furiously. Nicole ducked her head and fastly strided out of the bar.  
  
Waverly watched her walk away, she shrugged Beth’s hand and went to run after the redhead but someone caught her by the arm. Shocked, she turned around and caught Shapiro’s stern look, she froze at the cold glare she received. She was about to protest when the blonde cut her off, her words filed with venom and hurting her to her core.  
  
"Back the fuck off, you’ve done enough damage ! Go play house with your rich girl and leave Nicole alone. Otherwise you’ll have to deal with me, got it ?", Shapiro shouldered her on her way out. Waverly stood in the middle of the bar, clutching her chest. A shaky breath left Waverly and she covered her mouth with a hand to try to prevent a small sob to sneak out.

  
  
This night was a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll try my best to post sooner  
> Feel free to leave any suggestion/comment
> 
> Take care !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (...) Nicole ducked her head and fastly strided out of the bar.
> 
> Waverly watched her walk away, she shrugged Beth’s hand and went to run after the redhead but someone caught her by the arm. Shocked, she turned around and caught Shapiro’s stern look, she froze at the cold glare she received. She was about to protest when the blonde cut her off, her words filed with venom and hurting her to her core.
> 
> "Back the fuck off, you’ve done enough damage ! Go play house with your rich girl and leave Nicole alone. Otherwise you’ll have to deal with me, got it ?", Shapiro shouldered her on her way out. Waverly stood in the middle of the bar, clutching her chest. A shaky breath left Waverly and she covered her mouth with a hand to try to prevent a small sob to sneak out.

Waverly felt that everything around her disappeared and left her in a nothingness and a cloud of dull noises. She kept on replaying the hurt in Nicole’s eyes in her mind, over and over again. She felt someone dragged her out of the crowd, it took her a few seconds to realize she was in Shorty’s storeroom. Wynonna’s worried face was the last straw, she collapsed against her sister, crying. The tension she’d been holding for hours washed away as Wynonna wrapped tightly her arms around her.

"It's going to be alright baby girl, breathe. I'm here, I'm here..."

"I screwed up, I torpedoed my only chance to explain her everything," Waverly sniffed against her sister's shoulder.

"Give her space. She'll come back to you, I tell you Waves, Red is as into you as you are into her," Wynonna ran her hand into her sister's long hair and kissed the crown of her head. Waverly began to relax in her embrace. Someone knocked on the door and she froze again. Wynonna sighed and turned her head towards the door.

"Get lost, we’re busy!"

"Maybe it's Rosita?" whispered Waverly against her shoulder, her voice oarse due to the crying.

"No, the bar's too crowded for her to leave the counter."

The door was opened hesitantly, the older Earp dropped her arms along her sister's body and walked towards the door with a determined step, ready to scold the person who dared to disturb them. Waverly grounded her teeth and felt sorry for the person who was going to be at the reception of Wynonna's wrath. The little brunette leaned over to see who it was and relaxed.

"Baby Nedley, you're in luck. Move your long legs and come in already", Wynonna pressed her into the storeroom, pushing her gently by the shoulder.

Chrissy approached Waverly and took her in her arms directly. The brunette, too, wrapped her arms around the blonde. Wynonna, who was still closed to the door, cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow, "Where did your mini twin go?"

"He's with Doc. Also, Beth's busy, Rosita sent Jolene to keep her company. You can take a breather and get your thoughts together.", Chrissy ran her hand up and down Waverly’s back to reassure her.

"You can also escape through the emergency exit to find Haught-Stuff," Wynonna offered, hopeful.

"Shapiro's with her. She barked at me before she left, and I don't know whether to take that as a threat or not. She's scary when she wants to be. But I'm reassured to know that Nicole has her by her side for support."

"Okay, mission Red postponed then," Wynonna made quotation marks with her fingers and smiled at her own joke. It made them all laughed, lighting up the atmosphere.

"Thanks for being here for me, girls. I really need to make things right with Nicole..." she wiped away a tear that escaped and sighed heavily before sitting on a box of bottles. Wynonna cautiously watched her and tilted her head. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but decided to keep silent instead.

"You think I should break up with Beth tonight, don't you?"

"Hm? Huh? Oh, no, no, no, no. Well yes you do but I just thought you were sitting on a crate of expensive bottles. But you're a lightweight, they're safe."

"Wynonna! You're out of line!" Chrissy cried out, clearly astonished by her remark.

"Well what? I said she was light, not that she was as heavy as an elephant! Calm your tits Nedley!", Wynonna crossed her arms and leveled Chrissy’s gaze, clearly not impressed by the blonde’s accusation. The bickering between the two women made Waverly crack another smile, she laughed at them and stood up, getting between them.

"You idiots, thank you for making me laugh. Come here, group hug!", the little brunette put her arms around her sister and her friend, bringing them closer against her. Wynonna who was squashed against her sister and Chrissy grumbled and tried to escape but she felt Waverly bring her even closer than she was and finally gave up. She hugged her sister stronger and watched Chrissy gave her an appreciative smile.

Waverly was basking in the comfort of her sister and friend while another knock disturbed them.

The door of the room opened again and a hesitant Jeremy slipped his head between the frame and the door, his eyes staring at the three women and his eyebrow raised, asking a silent question. "You can come, Jer, we're decent" Chrissy replied with great amusement in her voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Beth is looking for Waverly and I'm running out of excuses," he startled when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and sighed, his body relaxed completely when he saw that it was Doc. He opened the door a little further and let the fireman appear. The taller man had his hands in the pockets of his jeans and a naughty smile on his face, he said, "Why ladies, I didn't know there was an after party, may I join you? ", he then winked at Jeremy, "No offense, dear."

Stuttering and turning red, Jeremy shook his head and giggled nervously, "none taken you sexy cowboy." Taken aback, Doc looked intrigued at the young man and coughed.

"And it’s my queue to save him from his gay panic. Waves, sort things out with Beth and give Nicole some time, it'll get better, then don't worry," the blonde gave her one last hug and squeezed her hand before saving Jeremy from the awkward situation he'd gotten himself into.

Waverly turned to her sister and rocked on the balls of her feet, waiting for a last piece of advice or an opportunity to escape. Was it too late to take Wynonna's offer and escape through the fire escape? Her older sister smiled and swatted her on the butt, "Giddy up baby girl, it's time to face reality and rip off the band-aid, the sooner you do that, the sooner you can climb Haught Pants".

"You're right, I can't keep putting off the inevitable. I don't see myself ending up with Beth, and even though I've only known Nicole for a short time, she makes me feel a lot more. I feel like my heart was asleep but now I feel again. "She was cut off by her sister mimicking vomiting, not very amused, she replied dryly, "Be serious a little! "

"Sorry, baby girl, it was just too romantic for me. It made me nauseous."

"You're a serious pain in the ass, focus a little. With Beth, it's just that I don't want to hurt her and she helped me in my career, I feel indebted to her. And in a way I feel guilty..."

"Being beholden is not healthy in a relationship. Honestly I don't think you ever were in love with Beth, you are attached but that's not enough for a relationship. At least not for what you're looking for. Ever since you were a little girl, you've been dreaming of a big, wonderful story. You need someone who pushes you to make your dreams come true, someone who will give you everything without asking for anything in return, and someone who doesn't parade you around like a lottery prize. Someone who is your equal and will see you completely, not just what interests them. You deserve to find someone who cares for you and not for an image you sell on a daily basis. Someone who will be proud to present you as Waverly Earp and not Waverly the reporter. Take that into consideration before you make a decision. I repeat, I just want you to be happy. And from what I can see, you're not happy with beth at all."

A long silence followed what Wynonna had said, intrigued she looked at her sister and Doc who were both stunned. " What ? I know how to be serious and tender when necessary, don't be shocked. Come on, I've emptied my kindness for the whole week, I need whiskey. Who loves me, follow me ! ". With these beautiful words, the tall brunette left the room with panache.

"Damn, what a woman! "Amazed, the fireman hurried to follow in Wynonna's footsteps.

Waverly decided to take advantage of the quietness of the room and sat down again on the bottle crate. She ran her hands through her hair and let a long breath leave her lungs. A ball of stress had lodged in the pit of her stomach, she cleared her head and tried to calm her nervousness. She checked the time on her phone and hoped she had received a message from Nicole. No notification appeared, disappointed but expecting this result, she put her cell phone in her back pocket and approached the door. She left her hand on the handle and counted, _1, 2, 3_ before opening the door and returning to the crowded main room of the bar.

  
__

The bar was just as packed as when she left it and made it rather difficult to find Beth among this wave of people. Waverly walked along the bar and saw Rosita wink at her. The little brunette gained a little more courage and undertook her mission. Find Beth, end their relationship, go to Nicole's house hoping Eliza was not with her so she could avoid a certain death.

Waverly was scanning the bar and saw her friends nodding their heads towards the pool table. Her girlfriend was standing upright with a glass of wine in her hand and seemed anything but concerned, in the middle of a conversation with a brunette. Jolene. The little brunette could feel her nerves getting the better of her, not out of jealousy but out of exasperation. Jolene always knew when to seize an opportunity while she was away. She shook her head and headed for the duet. Waverly cleared her throat to announce her presence, eyebrow raised and cold stare, one hand on her hip, she exclaimed, "Beth, if you're not too busy, we need to talk. Unless you'd rather spend your evening with Jolene, who likes to hit on people I'm with ? "

Jolene almost choked on her drink and Beth seemed shocked by the comment. "Wave, that's no way to talk in front of one of my guests."

"Oh, now I have to be careful how I express myself in my sister's bar, too ? And what's more, in front of the biggest slut in town ? Wonderful ! "

"I think it would be good if you slowed down your whiskey consumption, you're starting to look like your sister"

"How dare you? You think you're..." Beth didn't give her time and grabbed her arm, apologized to Jolene who had a winning smile on her face, and approached the exit of the bar. Once outside, the fresh air would put Waverly’s mind at ease and remind her of the purpose of the discussion she was to have with Beth.

"Waverly, you're going to tell me why the fuck you've been acting like a rabid bitch," she said.

"A rabid one? I'm sorry, I don't have the same ability as you to act like a freaking robot ! "

"There's no need to be unpleasant to me. Besides, I was just talking with Jolene as opposed to the little scene I saw when I arrived. What was that reaction to leaving me alone in the middle of fucking Shorty’s ?? ", shouted a pissed off Beth.

"Oh, so the only thing you remember is that you were alone in the bar? Very mature."

"Don't change the subject, you wanted to talk, at least answer my question !" Beth replied with her hands on her hips and her eyes fixed on the little brunette. Waverly felt her heart beating harder, it was now or never.

"Beth... I... hmm, we’re not okay," the brunette stuttered and couldn't get a coherent sentence together. She was a planner, and she found herself up against the wall without having had time to prepare what she wanted to say.

"Be clearer, I feel like I'm talking to Wynonna," the exasperation in Beth's voice made the brunette even more stressed.

"I just want you to make me feel like I’m more than a drop in the sea, can you do that?", Waverly felt so little and fragile, she dreaded her girlfriend’s response.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your point."

Waverly blew away at this response, she felt like she was talking to a brick wall. Beth's behaviour confirmed the situation, they were not meant to be together. She looked around her, the street was empty and the bar’s music and people could be heard through the closed doors. Waverly scratched her neck and rose her gaze to match Beth’s. And simply said, "As usual, I’m tired of this. We’re done".

"What?", Beth looked taken aback. Her gaze hardened and she got closer to Waverly. She harshly replied, "You better reconsider that little outburst."

"Or what??", Waverly kept her ground, she was not letting Beth have the upper hand. For too long she let her rule the way she behaved and felt, she needed to show she was more than the shell she became with the Gardner’s heiress.

"Don’t forget all I did for you, for your career. If you push me I can take it all back !"

Waverly stood shocked, Beth was hot tempered and sometimes could be cruel but she never threatened her or her career. Sure, she often guilted the little brunette or shamed her when she was pissed off. But threatening was another level. Waverly despised even more this new side of Beth. "You are threatening me ?? "

"Take it as you wish but don’t take me as a fool. You don’t think I didn’t realize what’s going on ? So what, you found another toy ? You’re bored that’s it ? " Every word was sharp as a knife, Beth only tried to hurt Waverly.

"What are you talking about? ", Waverly was slowly backing off until her back hit the wall.

"Your little game with the new firefighter ! You know what, go fuck her and get it out of your system but don’t you dare leave me. You’re mine, got it ?". Her gaze was colder as she closed the gap between her the Earp girl. Waverly was pressed even more against the wall and felt dizzy. This whole situation had gotten totally out of hand. Her ears were ringing and her vision was blurred, Waverly could feel her heart beating at full speed and a cold shiver ran up her spine. By the minute Beth was getting a little more scary and the little brunette feared it could get even worse.

A steady voice put her out of her misery, "Everything’s fine over there ? ". Beth took a few steps back and a fake smile plastered her face as she hummed her response. Waverly heard steps get closer and felt a hand on her shoulder, she flinched. "Miss Waverly, are you alright ? "

"I’m okay Doc", Waverly replied with a small voice. She chanced a look at the man who didn’t looked convinced. His lips were pursed together, his cigarette was long forgotten between his fingers. He slowly turned towards Beth and took a closer step, he tiped his hat and said, "It’s time to go home Miss Gardner, we have a long week ahead of us at the station"

Beth huffed and looked over his shoulder, adressing Waverly "We’ll continue this conversation later sweetie". She went to grab her belongings in the bar and after a few minutes was out of the area. The tension seemed to fade right away and Waverly breathed a little bit better. She straightened herself but still kept her gaze to the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it ? ", Doc was still standing where Beth had been and tentatively lowered his head to catch Waverly’s eyes.

"Thank you but don’t feel like talking right here and now. Can you take me back to my sister please ? ", she hated that her voice was shaking. Doc gave her a small smile and nodded. He put his arm around her shoulder and went to open the door, "Whenever you ready miss Waverly". She nodded and both went in.

  
__

It had been a week since the mishap with Waverly at Shorty’s and Nicole’s nerves have been on edge ever since. To say she was in a shitty mood was an understatement. The redhead was grateful that her friends did not push her to speak out on the subject, but she could see that their behaviour had changed. They walked on eggshells to avoid offending her or to protect her feelings. Also, within a week Shapiro had dragged her to every gay bar/club in town, pushing Nicole to meet new people and applying her famous " _hey, have you met Nicole_?" before throwing her in the arms of the first stranger who showed up. Nicole would accumulate phone numbers but the result was always the same, as soon as she got home, the numbers ended up in the trash.

Her days were no more relaxing, between interventions where she behaved more revolted and thought less, Nicole did not fail to attract the anguish of her colleagues and especially, the anger of Nedley. After a rather early intervention, the redhead had just gotten off the truck when the chunky man called her in a dry and authoritative tone, "Nicole, in my office _immediately_! ". Doc looked at her sympathetically while the other firefighters hurriedly went about their business. Nicole swore under her breath and walked towards Nedley's office.

"You wanted to see me, Chief? "

"Close the door and sit down"

Nicole nodded her head and followed orders. She sat slowly in the chair in front of her boss and waited for the coming admonitions. Nedley stared at her and brought his hand under his chin, "Is everything all right? You've been behaving strangely all week. You've been coming in tired and if I dare say so, kinda broody. To top it all off, you're reckless during interventions. Do you have any explanation for it? "

"Everything’s fine, peachy, Sir"

"You're kidding me? Don't play cocky with me. I can see you're playing hard to hide what you're feeling. Don't shut yourself off, we're a family so you can talk to your colleagues or me if you want to. I don't mind if you're not on your plate, we have days with and days without. But I don't approve of risky behaviour, if you want to play dumb, you do it outside of work hours, okay? "

"Understood, Chief."

"Now, if you slip up again and don't follow orders, I'll have to lay you off. And I don't want to punish one of my best firefighters. Also, Lucado's coming in soon, so I don't want a negative report. She's already a pain in the ass, no need to hand her the pole to hit us with it.. Do I make myself clear? "

Nicole nodded and remained silent. Nedley stood up and crouched down beside her, "I'm here for you, don't hesitate to talk to me, I'm good at listening." He patted her back and got up. He opened his door and waited for Nicole to come out. "Oh, before I forget, Mercedes Gardner is in the conference room, she wants to talk to you. You've dodged enough of her calls, go see her."

"Do I have to, Chief? I'd rather do the chores ...", Nicole bit her cheek and threw a puppy look at him, it was way too early to endure a meeting with the infamous businesswoman and she hoped he’d agree with her. Her attempt to get out of this meeting was not a success.

"Yes, my decision is final. But since I'm nice, take John Henry and Eliza with you, they'll _enjoy_ sharing your punishment," he said with a laugh and closed the office door with his foot.

Nicole looked up at the sky and groaned, her day could not be even more irritating.  
  


__

Nicole arrived in the meeting room and was greeted by Mercedes Gardner, leaning elegantly against the podium. The heiress was again wearing one of her eccentric suits and high heels. She was the definition of wealth and respect. Mercedes was immersed in her reading, quickly tapping her mobile phone. Nicole cleared her throat and reached out her hand to introduce herself. The other redhead looked up and smiled victoriously, "Well, it's hard to get you for an interview! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Likewise, and sorry, I've had a busy schedule." Nicole vigorously shook hands with the other redhead and gesticulated to suggest sitting down. "Should we wait for Shapiro and Holliday to get started?"

"Did I win the lottery or did Nedley want to punish you for blackmailing me?" Mercedes joked.

Nicole laughed and shook her head, the billionaire knew how to deal with people and had a knack for making her interlocutor feel comfortable. Nicole was apprehensive about an awkward moment, but it was a welcome change from her rocky week. Her two colleagues arrived dragging their feet and, not hiding their exasperation, Nicole smiled like a Cheshire cat. The interview promised to be fun.

The interview passed like a blur, none of them realized how much time had passed. Mercedes had covered everything from the rescue in the park to the events to come. She had explained her company's vision, what she wanted to highlight and how the upcoming interviews would be conducted. She had made sure she had everyone's agreement and was about to leave when Shapiro asked her, "which reporter would cover the fire department's events?"

Mercedes contemplated her answer and proudly replied, "my finest, Waverly Earp." The firefighters grounded their teeth and took turns looking at each other. That reaction intrigued the businesswoman, "Is that a problem?"

"Any other reporters? Or can a change be made?" Doc asked, intrigued.

"I can give Waverly another story and have Kate or a rookie cover it. But... usually everybody wants Waverly... do I need to know anything in particular? Why ask for a replacement?"

"Nothing in particular, send the reporter you want, we'll deal with it," Nicole cut in. She didn't want to create an awkward situation, so she took a stern look at her colleagues. They both nodded and said goodbye to Mercedes, leaving the two redheads alone.

Mercedes put her purse back on her shoulder and leaned her head, " if you don't mind my asking. Are you sure I don't have anything to know in particular? Did something happen with Waverly? Because, I haven't had that request yet and the girl is appreciated by all, she was voted the nicest girl in town. So..."

"No problem, it'll be fine. Thank you for this interview and all the explanations, it was very interesting! " Nicole charmed her way out of this conversation.

Mercedes kept staring at her and wet her lips before looking at her watch, "okay! Oh I didn't notice what time it was, I'm going to Shorty's for a drink, do you want to tag along? "

"Erm it’s only _10 :30 am_ …"

"As they say, it's cocktail hour somewhere in the world! "

Nicole laughed and replied, "I'll pass, but thanks for the invitation. I haven't finished my day, rain check?"

"I'll take your word for it. See you later sexy Ginger number 2", Mercedes winked and left the station with an extra sway of her hips. On her way out she waved to Nedley and lit a cigarette before graciously sitting in the back of her company car.

  
__

Waverly and Kate arrived at Shorty's following Mercedes' call, they expected to prepare with their boss the questions and topics for the interviews with the firefighters. They spotted the redhead at the bar, she stood out of the crowd with her suit and fancy drink. It would have been hard to miss her in the middle of the early patrons, the two journalists stood on either side of Mercedes and waved to Rosita to order coffees. The Latina smiled and said, "As usual girls? " Kate and Waverly nodded and thanked the bartender.

"Girls, change of plan, Kate will be covering the firemen's events. Waverly, I'm going to put you on another story," Mercedes interjected.

"Um, any particular reason for the change? " asked Kate, who was just as surprised as her colleague.

"A change would do us good. Is there a problem with my decision?"

"Not at all", Kate mouthed her sorry to Waverly. The brunette was about to interject but abstained when she saw Rosita bringing Kate's coffee and her tea. The latina felt the tension and didn't stay any longer than necessary, taking her place at the back of the bar to give them some privacy.

"Mercedes, I don't want to question your decision, but until last night I was in charge of this project. Why such a change? I know Kate will do a good job, but I'd like a reason for the decision."

"You've covered a lot of stories about firefighters, it would be good for them to spend some time with other reporters. Besides, you're keeping the gala, don't worry. I need your charm and that big brain of yours to cover political stories, so a little rest will do you good."

"Okay... so Beth had nothing to do with it? "Waverly was reluctant to ask this question, but her curiosity outweighed the logic.

"Beth?? Huh? ", Mercedes seemed lost but continued, "Babe, your relationship with my sister has nothing to do with my firm, okay? They're two separate things and I'm not taking sides. Yes, Beth's my sister but you're my best reporter so what's going on between you two? It's none of my business as long as it doesn't affect your work."

"Thank you," Waverly lowered her head and contemplated her tea, which she hadn't touched yet. Mercedes and Kate were worried about her, but they didn’t dare speak out loud their feelings, instead they began to talk about the events to be covered. Mercedes squeezed Waverly's thigh and gave her a warm smile, which cheered up the brunette.  
  


__

The day at the station had gone so slowly and no interventions happened during the day. Here she was, waiting for Shapiro to hurry the hell up sot hey could leave already. It’d be a good time to relax but all Nicole could do was replaying over and over again her last meeting with Waverly. She couldn’t help but be angry at herself for thinking that the brunette shared her interest when she was indeed in a relationship. Doc and Shapiro’s reactions made sense now that she thought of it. She kept on reminiscing all the moments between her and the younger woman, trying to find any clue that she made it clear that she was taken. Nicole was pulled off her reverie by Eliza who jumped on the sofa near her, dropping her feet on her the redhead’s lap.

"If you keep staring at the wall, you're gonna end up poking a hole in it. Are you still thinking about her? "

"No."

" _Liar_ , come on, Dolls is waiting for us and hopefully with a fridge full of beers! " the blonde pushed Nicole by her shoulder and jumped out.

Nicole got up slowly, she could feel the fatigue in her body, both physical and mental. She put a lock of hair behind her ear and dragged her feet towards her colleague. The only thing she wanted to do was curl up under her blankets and sleep until the next day. But she was looking forward to seeing Dolls again, after several weeks without the "daddy of the group", some comfort and a little seriousness would do her good.

Nicole met Shapiro in the parking lot, the blonde held out a helmet to her and waved to Nicole to sit behind her. Nicole took a seat behind her colleague and placed her hands around her waist.

"Don't you try and cop a feel, Red."

Nicole knew the blonde was joking but she huffed and slapped her friend's shoulder, adding " _pfft_ in your dreams! "

Shapiro laughed loudly and started her motorcycle, the engine rumbling and resonating in the street. The redhead spent the ride watching the lights of the poles flashing before her eyes, feeling the swift movements of the motorcycle as it passed the cars. The ride was fast and it was the first time of the day that Nicole hadn't thought about Waverly.  
  
The two firemen left their helmets on the bike and went to ring the bell at Dolls' house. The door opened wide and a cloud of smoke came out of the entrance. Doc tilted his head from behind the door and invited them inside, Nicole blinked several times to get used to the smoke, music resounded against the walls and covered the discussions of the guests present. Shapiro uttered a shout of excitement as Dolls came out of the kitchen with a bright smile, a crutch under one arm and a six-pack of beer under the other.

Nicole smiled and approached him to greet him, she didn't have time to think that she was surrounded by the muscular arms of her colleague. A few seconds were enough to remember the friendly and comforting embrace of Dolls. She went from astonished to relaxed, hugging her friend just as much and letting herself be comforted. "I missed you so much, the station isn't the same without you," she said against his shoulder.

With one last squeeze, she let go of him and helped him with the beers and crutch. Once settled on the couch, they began to catch up quite easily. Dolls nodded to most of the news she explained and sometimes rose his brows to other news. Nicole wondered if she’d have to explain the whole situation with Waverly but Dolls beat her to it.

"So, I heard another firefighter had melted for the Earp's charm..." Dolls said no more and looked at his friend closely.

Nicole blushed under his gaze and began to play with the tab of her beer can hoping to avoid Dolls gaze. The proximity of their bodies on the couch didn't make it easy. Her friend must have felt her discomfort and brought the redhead's head back against his shoulder and let his arm drop down along hers.

"Rosita and Shapiro are real gossips, so I got some information but if you don't want to talk about it, we can just drink and be quiet, okay?"

"For now, if you don't mind," the redhead whispered.

"Take your time, I'll be right here." he squeezed her arm and remained silent. Occasionally emptying his beer and bending over to get a new one.

The peace was short-lived, Shapiro came out of the kitchen with several bottles of whiskey and began to approach the couch with a teasing look and a mischievous smile that only meant trouble. She gently put the bottles down on the table and picked up Dolls' crutch. She aimed at them, trying to keep her seriousness and said, "Hey buzz kill, we didn't come here to be depressed. Come on! Rosita's gonna come in with more booze and a deck of cards. Poker or strip poker I haven't made my mind yet, but one thing's for sure, we're going to get wasted!"

The blonde dragged Nicole off the couch by her arm and pushed her towards the kitchen, telling her to grab the rest of the beers and something to eat. The blonde dropped down next to Dolls and patted his leg, "tonight we'll take her mind off it, you can talk about this later, big man."

"Dully noted, but I'm a little worried. Beth might act like a bitch if she ever realizes the two are getting closer and worse, that Nicole has feelings for Waves. And I really care about Nicole... "  
  
"I know but we're here for her, Red's not alone," Shapiro winked at him and received a notification, "our supply of alcohol and sex appeal just arrived. Get ready, I'm gonna ruin you all at strip poker! "

Dolls let out a loud laugh at the remark, "As if Blondie! You'll be out of your clothes before you even get a winning hand! "

At the same time, Nicole emerged from the kitchen with arms full as Rosita entered the house. Both smiled and nodded to say hello. After a few minutes of preparation and organization, the firefighters and the Latina were ready to start their first game of poker, but the redhead noticed that one person was missing.

"Where did Doc escape to? "

"Oh, he had a hot date with Wynonna Earp, lucky night apparently! " Shapiro replied, shuffling the cards while Rosita prepared the first shots.

Nicole shook her head and smiled. It was going to be a crazy night with her friends.

  
__

Beth walked frantically into Waverly's apartment, still riled about the conversation from last week and the lack of news from the brunette. She couldn't help herself and got angrier thinking that Waverly already might have fallen in the infamous redhead’s arms. For the past months, she'd seen the shared glances, the crooked smiles and light touches whenever Waverly laughed at one of Nicole's jokes, the way her girlfriend tilted her head when she was listening to the stories of the taller girl. She noticed the cracks in the serious posture of the firefighter, how she shyly played with her hair when Waverly walked by the station and how her eyes shone when the brunette got infatuated while talking - and flew her hands in the air - about old history facts or being a huge geek. She quite didn't get the latest as she found herself bored whenever Waverly was talking over and over about old stories and facts. They were not as discreet as they thought and at first, Beth brushed it off but after last week, everything seemed crystal clear.

She passed the small entry's hallway, her eyes scanned the living room that was almost neat, the exception being clothes scattered on the floor and furnitures. Common scene as Waverly shared her two bedroom apartment with her sister. Wynonna was the messy one, you could always realised she was home whenever clothes scattered and bottles of whiskey were part of the scenery.

She noticed two glasses of wine left on the coffee table, the pillows on the sofa were not rearranged like usual. The more she wandered in the apartment the less she felt confident, she neared Wynonna's bedroom, her door's closed and went to the far end of the apartment, Waverly's bedroom. She could hear the distinct sound of the shower, at least one of the sister was awake. She gently pushed Waverly's bedroom door open as her heart was pounding hard, her vision blurry. The room was impeccable, nobody slept there last night. She was about to leave when she abruptly collided with someone's else. A squeak drew her out of her foggy mind "Beth, what are you doing here?" started Waverly, irritated.

She saw her girlfriend tightened the towel around her body, one hand rose to her hips and she arched her eyebrow. Her lips were a thin line and by the look in her eyes she wasn't too fond of seing Beth here. Beth felt she was the one who should be irritated, not the other way around.

She got defensive and angry as jealousy rose up on her chest. She tried to stay as cold as she could, but finally barked "You're the one to ask, where were you this past few days? Hmm, did you run to your firefighter already? Whose wine glasses are those? Were you cheating on me??" she couldn't stop the trail of questions and saw Waverly's eyes grew bigger and bigger the more she questionned her.

"How dare you ? I made myself clear, we’re done ! And how dare you show up unexpected and snoop around ? And accuse me of being unfaithful ? Are you joking right now ?"

Waverly stormed in the living room, she was beyond mad at this point. "I want you out of my apartment and leave the key on the coffee table on your way out !"

"We’re not doing this ! You don’t get to decide that we’re done"

"Excuse me ? Who do you think you are erm ? Get out !", Waverly tried to push Beth out of her home, to no avail. She was mad at Beth for acting this way, mad at herself because deep down she wanted more than being friends with Nicole but screwed everything up.

"You think you were discreet with you little redhead ? You kept acting like a whore around her and didn’t think I’d see through your game ?? ", Beth’s words felt like a punch to the throat.

Her attraction for Nicole was more than physical and she felt seen, safe with her. But she never thought that Beth would catch that she was into Nicole. She wasn't in love with Beth, that, she was sure but she didn’t act on her feelings for Nicole out of respect for the other brunette. She decided to handle the situation like her sister, for now it will do and poured herself a glass of whiskey. It was 9 am but fudge nuggets, she needed something strong if she had to handle Beth acting crazy.

"I'm sick of hearing people talk about you two or whispering things whenever I walk in a room, I don't know exactly what's going on with the both of you but my work charity's event is coming soon and let me tell you I'm not gonna look like the fool of the precinct! At the end of the day you either stay with me or I’m ruining the both of you !" coldly said Beth.

Hearing the ultimatum kicked Waverly in the throat, she almost spilled her drink and her lungs were on fire, she couldn't breathe. She slowly turned around and fixed a glare at Beth, she was not going to take orders from her. She shook her head, her hair fell from her bobby pin and fell lightly from her shoulders, landed on her back and with a daring voice replied "I already told you we’re over so I guess you can always try to hurt us. _But.You. Won’t. Succeed_."

To that Beth gave her a scary laugh, her faux honey-sweet voice spilled her response with venom and sent unpleasant chills down Waverly's spine "oh _darling_ , like I said it's me or her, no other option here. And if I have to do anything in my power to make you do the right thing, I will. Don't forget I'm a Gardner, we have the city eating in the palm of our hands. See you later love". She turned around and exited the apartment, leaving Waverly stone cold shocked, her vice-grip around the glass loosened. The glass crashed to the ground and its contents scattered all around it.

Wynonna and Doc appeared in the living room, worried. "Baby girl, what was all that yelling? Are you okay?"

Shocked, Waverly turned to them and said, "You forgot your wine glasses on the table". She didn't realize that her hands were shaking and tears had escaped until Wynonna wrapped her in her arms. Doc hurried to pick up the shards of glass and clean the floor so no one would get hurt. He gave Wynonna a worried look and motioned for her to move into the living room to comfort her sister.

Doc arrived with a cup of tea and handed it to Waverly. He sat down gently beside her and passed a reassuring hand behind her back, "Now Waverly, it is time to tell us what is going on with Miss Gardner and Miss Haught. I will do everything in my power to help you and stop your sister from killing Miss Gardner."

"As if you could do it. I'm going to make her swallow her silver spoon and before she swallows it all, I'm going to take it out and make her swallow it again..."

"Ew too much information Wyn!", Waverly looked at her with wide eyes, the graphic explanation of her sister made her look pale but a small smile crept its way at the corner of her mouth. And so she began to recount from the beginning what was going on between her and Nicole and how Beth had difficulty admitting that Waverly was leaving her. And wrapped the story by Beth’s threats, leaving her sister fuming and Doc gapping with his brows raised to his hairline.

"Baby girl, I have a plan to give you a chance with Haught Sauce..."  
  


__

From the fire station, Beth was fishing for information. Several files were randomly opened on her desk until she found what she was looking for. She retrieved the file she had been desperately searching for a few hours. She picked up her cell phone and called the number listed in the emergency contact and waited for the caller to answer.

After two rings, she wondered if she would get an answer. She was about to hang up when the person answered. She shook her head and said, "Hi, I'm Beth Gardner. I'm HR at the Purgatory Fire Station. May I interrupt you for a moment? "

After a beat a confirmation was given.

"I'm taking the liberty of contacting you as you are listed as an emergency contact. Next weekend is the Firefighter's Barbecue of the Year and I would like to surprise the Firefighter of the Month. Would you be interested in coming this weekend as a special guest? Everything will be taken care of, of course... "

The person on the other end of the phone validated their presence, Beth let out a demonic smile.

"Perfect! " she exclaimed before getting over all the details and hanging up.

She dropped into her chair and gave a little shriek. So far so good, her plan was in full execution. She hoped the result would be as explosive as she had hoped.  
  
  
  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it  
> Feel free to comment :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! hope you're all doing well.  
> Late update - sorry, as a huge dumbass I broke my wrist while being on holidays.  
> Anyway, here's chapter 7
> 
> x  
> x  
> x

___  
  
  
The person on the other end of the phone validated their presence, Beth let out a demonic smile._

_"Perfect! " she exclaimed before getting over all the details and hanging up._

_She dropped into her chair and gave a little shriek. So far so good, her plan was in full execution. She hoped the result would be as explosive as she had hoped._

__

The alarm went off for a few minutes, a growl was heard and the creasing of the sheets were the first signs of a slow awakening. The alarm continued to go off, untimely, loud and unpleasant. Nicole grunted again and slammed her hand against the phone on the bedside table to mute the unpleasant sound. A first unsuccessful attempt made her stand up on her elbow to have better access to the object in question, she let out yet another growl and managed to turn off the annoying alarm. The redhead slumped back into bed again, her muscles still asleep, her throat dry and her eyes barely open. She blew on a few locks that had fallen on her face and ran her hand over her forehead, 9:30 am, the window’ shutters showed some light and the surroundings were silent. Much too quiet.

Nicole stood up gently on her elbows, inspecting the surroundings. Vague memories of the previous night came to mind, Dolls' house, the poker games initiated by Shapiro, alcohol, lots of alcohol. She frowned when she saw another person at her side. She anxiously lifted the sheet and breathed a sigh of relief, tank top and boxer shorts, at least she wasn't naked in a room that wasn't hers. The redhead raised the sheet a little more to check the identity of the person sharing her bed. Her headache intensified a little more when she saw the sleeping girl's bare back. Her eyes slowly traveled her lower back to the nape of her neck, admiring the sensual curves of her hips, the definition of the muscles of her tanned back but suddenly stopped at the randomly tied-up, dark brown hair.

Her breath stopped and the beating of her heart intensified. She shook her head in the hope of lifting the fog of last night's events, in vain. She let the sheet fall nonchalantly and turned abruptly towards the bedside table to grab her phone. In a hurry and with some lack of coordination, she dropped the bedside lamp to the floor and sighed " _fuck_ ". The thud certainly woke up the brunette, who turned in her direction. Nicole froze like a deer in headlights.

"Hey, what time is it? " the brunette whispered, while sitting against the headboard, her voice hoarse due to sleep.

Nicole smiled shyly at her and gave her a sheepish look, she tried to keep the other girl's gaze, but her eyes decided of their own free will to travel along her neck and her generous chest. The sheet had fallen off when the brunette got up and sat against the headboard. She didn't seem to notice or care, the abandoned sheet along her hips and the thin rays of sunlight caressing her tanned skin made her look even more attractive. The firefighter came to her senses and grabbed her phone, unlocking it to check the time.

"Erm, it's nearly ten o'clock."

"Okay, it's way too early for me. What time do you have to be at the station? "

"Hmm, 11:30 last deadline," Nicole put the phone down and stared at the bedroom door, "erm, you... you..."

"Nic, are you sure you're okay?" worried the brunette got a little closer to the redhead.

The brunette's arm grazed the fireman's arm, Nicole gasped and almost fell out of bed. She quickly straightened up and tried to play it cool but her brain must have had a short circuit, she stammered at her answer, incomprehensible by the looks of the other woman's gaze. She shook her head and cleared her throat, "you're not wearing a shirt, nothing covers your chest."

A long silence of recognition took place and the brunette looked towards her breasts, shrieking when the realization struck at high speed. She blushed and hastily pulled the sheet up to her neck.

"Nicole! You could have told me sooner! "

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Nicole replied with a smug look.

"NICOLE HAUGHT! " the brunette got up from the bed, the sheet wrapped around her body. She was desperately looking for her clothes scattered all over the room.

Nicole got out of bed and was about to approach her when the door opened abruptly revealing Shapiro in all her splendor, t-shirt inside out and tousled hair ; " Rise and shine, sunshine !" Her eyes widened and her jaw almost touched the ground as she saw the two women in front of her, "Oh ... uh, I'll be back in a few minutes. She quickly closed the door behind her, leaving the brunette and the redhead in a heavy silence.

"Nicole, get dressed. You'll be late for work."

"Um, don't you want to talk about what's going on right now? "

"There's nothing to tell. Now hurry up and get to Eliza before she opens her big mouth and tells Dolls what she thinks she saw. "

"What she thinks she saw? ... What are you saying? Honestly I don't remember all night but waking up with you half-naked in the same bed, I think it's good to talk about it. Don't you? " Nicole moved closer to the brunette and grabbed her wrists so she would stop running around the room.

"Nic, nothing happened. Okay, we just slept in the same bed. Nothing more, I couldn't do that to...", the brunette suddenly stopped and cleared her throat, "And, you’re hot but you’re not my type at all. I’m more into brunettes"

"That _hurts_ ", the redhead joked, running her hand behind her neck.

"Come on, we're friends, you have nothing to worry about. We haven't slept together, I assure you."

"Rosita..."  
  
"I promise. Trust me, you just saw my tits and that’s it. Big deal!" Rosita finished buttoning her jeans and winked over her shoulder.

"Ok I trust you. And by the way what a nice view!" Nicole laughed back. The tension subsided, the two women smiled at each other before leaving the room and joining the rest of the group. They had just arrived in the living room when Dolls and Eliza turned around and looked at them, with an inquisitive look plastered on their faces. Nicole raised her hands in front of her and approached them, " _Mom_ , _Dad_ , nothing happened, there's no need to lecture us, okay? "

Dolls and Shapiro looked at Rosita for confirmation, she nodded her head then looked at the state of the living room. With an eyebrow raised, she sighed and turned to Nicole. "You and Shapiro get a head start, I'll stay with Xavier to clean up. We'll meet you on your break."

" Let’s go Red, we’ll shower and change at the station. You two are sure you don’t need our help? ", asked the blonde. Dolls and Rosita shook their heads.

Eliza and Nicole hugged them and were about to go out but Nicole's phone rang when she received a notification. She picked up the headset her friend was holding out to her and was about to read the text message, but Shapiro took her wrist, tilted her head and stared at her.

"Are you sure that nothing happened with Rosita?"

"Are you sure that nothing happened with Dolls?", retorted Nicole, defiantly.

"I didn’t sleep in the bathtub if you really wanna know. We’re grown ups who like to have some fun. There, happy ? Now back to Rosita"

"Nothing happened, well... I saw her boobs... OUTCH! ", Nicole massaged the arm the blonde had hit mere seconds earlier.

With a smug smile and a mischievous look, Eliza gave her a thumbs up and a wink. She opened the door and without turning around she shouted out,

"You lucky bitch! "

Nicole laughed and climbed behind her on the bike. She checked the text message she received from Doc and frowned.

_[Doc : Leaving the Earp’s apartment. We need to talk.]_

She didn’t reply and put her phone back in the pocket of her leather jacket. She hugged Eliza and the blonde started the engine. They soon were heading back to the station. A little bit late, but at least they could give a hand with the preparations for the barbecue coming this weekend.  
  


__

Wynonna rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she rolled of the couch, wandering out of the living room to look around for her sister. The younger Earp seemed to be nowhere to be found. Wynonna checked all the rooms before getting the idea of checking the balcony. She slowly pushed the bay window open, leaving just a crack so she could tilt her head through. And here her sister was, fully focused on her research, papiers scattered all over the table and sofa. She was sitting cross-legged, glasses on the bridge of her nose, lips between her teeth and tapping absentmindedly her pen on her knee. Wynonna smiled at her, she loved seeing her sister so engrossed in her work, passionate about her writing and sharing news.

"Did you have some shut eye since the beginning of the week?"

"No, I have work to do. Kate managed to interview Juan Carlo, the fire marshall and his team about the fire that occured earlier this month so we are going over the last details before sending the draft to Mercedes. Hopefully it will be done before Saturday ", she answered without even looking up from her papers.

"Ooh any spoiler for your best sister?", Wynonna was acting like a fan girl over some morbid facts. It was weird but endearing at the same time. The youngest Earp smiled and shook her head. Wynonna would not be able to shut her mouth over this scoop. The blue eyed girl pouted and gave her best puppy dog eyes, begging for some intel "Quit being a stuck-up little nerd, tell meeeee"

"Wy, you can’t even keep one of your secrets, you won’t be able to shut your big mouth if I tell you. So you will have to wait like anyone else"

"You’re such a party pooper"

Waverly scoffed and focused once more on the article she needed to finish. She was quite surprised when Kate called her earlier this morning and filling her up with all the details from the interview. Her colleague had managed to score some good details without being to pushy. Waverly was really proud of her, they both had their ways to work but they were compatible and the results were top notched. She finished reading the report stating that the fire was indeed arson. The investigation didn’t take too long as some evidence were gathered easily thanks to the good work of the firefighters. It led them quickly to the biggest morons of Purgatory. They were under arrest on the very same day. Hardy and his brother confessed they had set the place on fire after getting fired. Waverly scoffed, it was a plain dumbass move. She proof read one last time her notes, checking for any typo and shut her computer, yawning soundly.

"Come on baby girl, you need some rest. Don't forget you're coming with me at the barbecue this week-end", said Wynonna while yanking on her arm to pull her off the sofa.

"Nonna, you took a nap for the both of us trust me. I could hear you snore from here. Also, Kate is covering the event so I'd rather much stay here and relax."

"Duh you're going! I don't intend to leave you here brooding all day", Wynonna took a seat next to her sister.

"I think it's good that I give Nicole some space"

"Screw space ! you need to get up in her face and make things right"

"But if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore?"

"Waves, you'll never know if you don't show up. What do you feel right now?"

"It feels like I've been burning up since she left. I just wish we could just go back to where we were, before Beth showed up...", she replied with a small and shaking voice.

"Alright, then it's settled you are coming with me! But first, take a nap and we'll get over everything we need for the barbecue and if needed, I’ll tell Beth to fuck off. Does that sound good for you?"

"Yeah ...", Waverly nodded ever so slightly. The lithe woman gathered her work and computer. She bent down to give a kiss on her sister's cheek and went to lie down on her bed. A short nap sure could help with her fatigue and nerves.

The brunette fell face first on her bed, still dressed but she couldn’t care less and got comfortable against her pillows. Before she closed her eyes and fell into a much needed slumber, she took her phone and quickly typed a message to Nicole.

_[Waverly : I miss you and it's harder every day. And I know we don't talk but I just want to see you. Anyway, please give me a call someday.]_

She put down her phone, hoping to get a reply when she’d wake up. Mind at peace, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
__

The week rolled over quicklier than expected. Shapiro and Nicole were double checking all the supplies for the barbecue while Nedley checked the security process. It was the very first time the redhead was going to participate in an event organized by her work. They were wrapping everything before the D day. Doc was doing the heavy stuff, acting like the tough man of the station even though he was sweating like never before. Nicole exchanged a look with him and quickly diverted her eyes, they hadn't had time to talk since her teammate's text and the redhead had tried to dodge him as much as possible.  
  
She knew she couldn’t dodge the bullet any longer, also she didn’t like to behave like this with her friend. Nicole was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone hissing. She turned around and saw Doc with a hand on his lower back. She sighed and went to help him.

"You’re getting too old for this mate"

"Tsk I could beat your young ass, watch your mouth"  
  
They both smiled and went back to work in silence. Nicole was thankful not to be pushed to talk but after storing all the tables and chairs needed for the next day, she felt an overwhelming need to apologize to her friend. She put her hand on his shoulder and offered the handkerchief that she kept in the back pocket of her pants.  
  
"Look, I’m sorry for being distant all week but I wasn’t feeling like talking. I laid in bed with a fucked up head all week and I really blame myself for being interested in someone who’s already taken"  
  
"Nicole, you can’t control who you fall for. As for Waverly she br…"

"Save it I don’t wanna know"  
  
"You really should Nicole"

"I don’t owe her anything. She’s taken and well, I can have anyone I want. I’ll get over it eventually", Doc was about to contradict her, she continued, "You're a very good friend, but the discussion is over. You want to join me for a beer? I'd love to spend some time with my buddy and hear him tell me all the fun facts about what happened with Wynonna!"

"Why, it's an offer I can't refuse!", he tapped her on the shoulder and add, "Should we wait for Eliza?"

Nicole shook her head and said with a mischievous smile, "Nope, she has a date with Dolls". She made quotation marks to accentuate the word "date" and winked before heading to the locker room to change. She heard Doc shouted a choked “ _what_?!” behind her and laughed. She had missed him.  
  
  
__  
  
The weekend started off nicely, the sky was clear and the weather warm. The station and the adjacent park were full of people, most of whom had turned up for the event. The Earp sisters got out of the Jeep, parked a little further up the street, and approached the station. The music was blasting, and several games kids were available all over the place. Waverly smiled as she saw the firefighters playing with the children and explaining how the fire hose worked. Most of the adults were around the barbecue, the trucks and the various tables set up exclusively for the weekend. In front of the entrance to the station, Nedley stood proudly with his thumbs hooked in his belt. Beside him, Chrissy smiled radiantly and chatted animatedly with the inhabitants. The sisters walked in their direction to greet them.

"My God, Nedley, great idea to do the barbecue once again! Everybody seems to be having a good time! Good job!" Waverly said, giving him a brief hug.  
  
"Come on, Nedley, tell me you hid the whiskey in your office?" Wynonna said over her sister's shoulder.  
  
"As if I didn't know you well enough. Second drawer of my desk. But I'm keeping an eye on you, so you don't embarrass me," Nedley nodded towards his office.

"You’re the freaking best dear ol’ Randy!", with a huge smile and a squeal of ecstasy Wynonna jumped up and down before rushing over his desk.

"Wait until she realized my office is locked", he muttered. Chrissy and Waverly bit their cheeks to keep their laughter at bay.

"Nedleyyyyyyyyy", loudly groaned Wynonna from afar.

Hearing that grunt the fire Chief smiled, "Well ladies, it’s my queue to leave". He walked towards the barbecue, not hiding his amusement at the result of his prank.  
  


__

Waverly was surrounding by her close friends, enjoying the easy afternoon. They were all sat on a huge tablecloth they randomly laid on the ground with food and drinks splayed in the center, underneath trees. The group was listening to Rosita, Chrissy and Jeremy gossiping about work and possible crushes. Wynonna rolled her eyes at them but paid attention to any details and made fun of Jeremy whenever she could, much to the despair of the quiet guy. The younger Earp should pay attention to what her friends were saying but she kept on glancing at her phone, hoping to see a reply from Nicole. _None_. Waverly sighed and toyed with the idea of sending her another text message or not. She kept on writing then deleting it. Not sure what to say or even do. She understood Nicole’s point of view but she needed the redhead to give her a chance to explain herself.

Chrissy noticed the brunette was deep in thoughts and turned towards her, smiling warmly at her. It was soon exchanged by a mischievous smile appearing on her face as she gathered all of her friends’ attention, "Guys, who thinks that it’s time for our sweet Waves to enjoy being single again?"

Waverly gawked at her as Kate asked, "Wait! You finally got rid of Beth?"

"You bet your ass she finally did!", Wynonna made an attempt to high five her sister but seeing her sister's menacing gaze, lowered her hand.

Everyone started asking questions and commenting on her breakup, what she was going to do now, how she was feeling. Waverly huffed and raised her hands, "Look at you, you act like kids! I'll answer your questions but one at a time, okay?"

Chrissy was the first one to speak, "we're just happy for you. Now come on, give us some details about the hot firefighter that you fancy"

With a challenging tone and raised eyebrow, the brunette replied, "If I give you some, will you tell us what's going on between you and Perry maybe?"

"Well played Earp…", huffed the blonde. Everyone cracked a smile at her.

The group kept on chatting, sharing food and drinking. From the corner of her eyes Waverly spotted a certain redhead, she stood up and waved at her, "Mercedes, we're here, come!"  
  
The businesswoman walked up to the group, trying not to fall down because of her high heels and cheerfully said, "Is this the cool kids' corner?"  
  
Kate winked at her and moved over to Jeremy to give her boss some space. She sat down as elegantly as she could, wrapped in her tight top and mini skirt. Wynonna laughed and bumped her over with her shoulder, "It's a barbecue not a Tinder date Mer!"  
  
"Every day’s a special occasion to dress fancy, I always look sharp Earp"  
  
Wynonna raised her hands in defense and laughed. Mercedes smiled at her and stole her drink. The brunette started to complain but the redhead pointed at the firemen. "Look who's having a good time with your cowboy."  
  
The group looked in the direction of the firemen and saw a blonde woman flirting with them, Doc in particular. Dolls had his arm around Eliza and was talking to their teammates, most of them were oblivious to the blonde. Wynonna gritted her teeth and quickly got up, "Oh hell no, that Stephanie bitch is gonna get her ass kicked soon I'm telling you!"

All of them laughed as they watched Wynonna stormed over the firemen, pushed not so gracefully Stephanie Jones out of the way and grabbed Doc by his suspender before leading him towards the station. Dolls and Shapiro watched the couple leave and laughed.

"He’s either going to have a good time or not at all", Jeremy joked.

"Ew I don’t wanna know Jer!", said Waverly as she pretended to gag.

Mercedes took Wynonna’s seat and scootched closer to Waverly. The brunette gave her an intrigued look and raised her eyebrow, "Haven't you had enough of me? I see you almost every day at work, don't tell me you miss me already!"  
  
"Don't get a big head, little one, maybe I just wanted to be next to you for no reason", Mercedes replied.  
  
Waverly looked around and then tilted her head towards the redhead, "Cut the crap, what's going on?"  
  
Mercedes let out a breath and looked tenderly at the brunette, "Given my sister's abysmal demeanor, it's obvious you two broke up, isn't it?"

"This is indeed the case, yes."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes, it's about time we split up honestly," Waverly reassured her.  
  
Mercedes nodded and pursed her lips, she asked tentatively, "Won't it be tense seeing me at work?"  
  
Waverly laughed a little and wrapped her arm around the redhead's neck, "Not at all, you know you're my favorite Gardner!"  
  
"Woe betide you, don't tell Tucker that or he'll have a heart attack," Mercedes giggled briefly as she saw the brunette's face turn livid.

"Arg don't remind me!"  
  
"Seriously, if you're happier this way, I'm happy for you."  
  
"Even though I'm not with your sister anymore?"  
  
"Meh, my sister and brother are two spoiled brats, they’re infuriating and borderline psycho so I totally understand you! Sometimes I wonder how come we’re all related", the redhead put a lock of hair back behind her ear and whispered, "Tell me, you got anyone else in sight?"  
  
Waverly placed her leg underneath her and tried to find a more comfortable position before turning completely to the businesswoman. "It was never my intention to cheat on Beth..."  
  
"Oh honey... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay, don't worry. I broke up with your sister because I wasn't in love and I felt like I was an arm candy to her. And then unintentionally, I developed feelings for someone else and I wanted to be honest with both of them and then the one I totally fell for kissed me and everything went so much faster than I thought it would. Next thing I know, we're at the bar talking and Beth shows up at the worst possible time. I've ruined all my chances," Waverly whispered the last part and lowered her head.  
  
Mercedes patted her leg and added, "if she doesn’t even realize that she’s the lucky one, then you’re better off honey."

Rosita, who was behind Waverly, heard what the redhead said. Scoffing the Latina interrupted them and said with a defending tone as she rose a finger at Mercedes, "well my friend if you had witnessed how Nicole behaved the past few days, you would have known she’s not doing well either, just as Waves here."

"Wait, _Nicole_? As in, firefighter Haught, sexy redhead number 2?", shouted Mercedes, "do you have a fetish for redheads Earp?", Waverly growled and hid her face in her hands.  
  
Rosita laughed while she gradually pulled each finger at a time from the brunette's face, trying to uncover it and then added "Come on, Earp, tell her how you fell for Haught Stuff and what your sister offered to do to get her back."  
  
"I won’t let Wynonna kidnap her and scare her for life. And no, I won’t say anything else. Not with everyone around," Waverly whispered. Uncomfortable and blushing, she thought that if she could teleport somewhere else, she would.  
  
"They all know and pretend they're not listening, aren't you guys?" Rosita had a smirk on her face and a mischievous look in her eyes when the group replied in unison, _"Yeah, absolutely!"_

_“Whaaat?!”  
  
_

__

On the other side of the station, leaning against one of the trucks Nicole was rereading the text message Waverly sent her earlier this week, she frowned she didn't understand the game Waverly was playing. She was with Beth, wasn’t she? Too many questions popped in her head, too many without an answer. She huffed and downed her beer as she straightened from the truck. She put her phone in her pocket and went to throw her empty bottle as someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who", a cold shiver ran through the redhead's body. She froze for a second, but she quickly dismissed it and turned around. Anger was written all over her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, can't I make a little surprise to my wife?"  
  
" _Ex-wife_ , Shae."  
  
"Don't be like that. I just want to fix our marriage. And I came to see you on your big day. Congrats on being the firefighter of the month, you never cease to amaze me!" Shae said with a flirty smile.  
  
"Not everything that's been broken is meant to be fixed. And how do you know that?", Nicole was taken aback, she had no contact with her ex-wife and was scanning the crowd to find the person who'd pull that off.  
  
"Beth was kind enough to call and invite me for the weekend. I'm your surprised guest!", the tanned girl ran her hand up her arm, but Nicole quickly removed it. She was about to argue when Beth showed up.  
  
"I see you got your surprise a little earlier. Hope you do not mind me bringing your wife over here. It must have been a long time since you last spend time together, isn't?"  
  
"You know damn well we got divorced. What's your angle here?", Nicole was slowly boiling and wished she could smack the smirk off of the HR's face.  
  
Beth got closer and whispered, "it's payback. You fuck with me, I fuck with you".  
  
"What the hell??"  
  
Beth turned to Shae and brought her closer to the fuming redhead, "don't you have a lot to catch up on ladies?"  
  
Nicole snapped her head at her and rose a finger to Shae, "you stay here. I'm not done with you!"  
  
The redhead ran after Beth and grabbed her arm, spinning her to face her. The fake smile she received made her anger rise even more, "what's that all about hmm?"  
  
"Oh Nicky, you're not dumb you must know the reason why", she tilted her head towards the group of people near the barbecue. Nicole quickly recognized her friends and most importantly, spotted Waverly in the middle of the group. Oblivious to the whole situation between Nicole and Beth.  
  
"It's about Waverly..."  
  
"Let me tell you one thing, I can crush you. This is my town, you are just a pawn here. I can't unfortunately fire you because good old Randy thinks of you as his second daughter. But I can make your life way harder than it is."  
  
" _Fuck you_ "  
  
"Well no thanks. But don't worry I'll do my best to make you feel miserable day by day and it might make you quit. Who knows, I'll take my chances here!", Beth clapped her hands and was about to leave though Nicole cut her off, grabbing her elbow and getting closer to the smaller woman.

"If you think you scare me, you’re wrong. I’m not scared to fight for the people I care. You can try all you want but you won’t break me". Nicole dropped her elbow and took a step back.

"Feisty! I’m going to enjoy this"

"So what you basically want to piss me off just because you are feeling self conscious about your relationship?", Nicole threw her a cocky smile that drove Beth mad.  
  
"You are the reason she behaves strangely. You don't belong here so better get lost and play your little games with any other girl who’d like to spread her legs for you. You leave Waverly alone"

"I ain't going anywhere. Either you keep me here or you fire me. If you do chose the latter, be aware I'll sue the department. Got it? ", the redhead quickly added, "And as for your relationship, Waverly doesn’t belong to anybody she's free to make her own choices." She stared at Beth one last time before turning around and walked to Nedley’s office. She knew she needed to cool off if she had to survive this day.  
  
  
__

Wynonna was swinging her legs against the table she was sitting on. She was opening a new beer when she saw Nicole unlock the door of Nedley's office and a moment later came out with a bottle of whiskey. She smiled and shouted, "Hey Ginger Spice, get over here!"

"What do you want Earp?", the redhead snapped, clearly frustrated.

"Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes… nope kidding, what’s up with you Haught Sauce? Watching you is tremendously painful right now, my sweet sexy eyes hurt by just looking at your sad little face", Wynonna asked while Nicole sat next to her on the table.

"Well if you feel like your eyeballs hurt you better stop watching me"

"Can you try not being an ass when I’m nice?"

"Sorry…"

"You know Haught Pants, there are two types of people, those who look at the world as it is and wonder why. And those who imagine the world as it should be and say, why not? ", the brunette paused and looked her in the eyes, "don’t miss that train by a mile away, you need to hop on and see where it leads you. And when I say hop on, I ain’t talking about a real _train_ …", she patted her leg and winked before stealing the bottle of whiskey and bouncing over Doc.

Nicole threw her head back and blew a few strands of hair out of her eyes. She mustered all her strength and went to confront Shae. It was time her ex-wife understood that she had to put the past behind them and separate ways for good. The redhead was fed up that she kept on crawling back to her whilst her ex-wife broke them up in the first place. The firefighter wanted to be free from her past and focus on her happiness. Even if said happiness was still blurry at this point.  
  
  
__  
  
Waverly hadn’t had the opportunity to see and talk to Nicole. She scanned the crowd and tried to have a glimpse of the redhead. She saw her standing by the barbecue, grabbing a beer while talking to a woman she never saw around. She kept on watching them from afar and wondered who the dark-skinned woman was. Her thoughts got interrupted when she heard Beth greet everyone. She turned around and watched as her ex showed up with Jolene by her sides. Waverly scoffed, Jolene didn’t wait too long to jump on this opportunity to claim Beth.

"Jolene, glad to see you're picking up my ex that quickly!"  
  
The brunette seemed offended but smiled when Beth put her arm around her waist and looked coldly at her ex. "As if you get to be shocked that I try to get closure, at least I had the decency not to cheat while being taken. We all know you're looking forward to fall into bed with a certain redhead..."  
  
Waverly stared at her and shook her head, she wasn't going to argue with Beth again, in response her ex gave her a winning smile. She squinted her eyes when Jolene whispered in her ear, Beth's smile widened as she looked over Waverly's shoulder.

She pointed towards the two women by the barbecue, "look guys, we finally get to see what Nicole's wife looks like!"  
  
" _Wife_?", the gang shouted.

"Haught never told you about her? Bummer, well her wife has an interview at the hospital this week, that's good news, isn't it?" the brunette gave Waverly a cold look and a cruel smile.

Waverly’s smile faltered and she shot them a confused look but didn't say a word. Her words got stuck in her throat. Not feeling well, she gazed to the floor as she excused herself and ran inside the station. Unbeknown that she was followed.  
  
"Imma so beat her sorry ass", mumbled Wynonna. The brunette was about to storm over there. Dolls stopped her with his crutches and added, "Let Nicole explain her situation before judging her"  
  
  
__

 _Breathe, breathe, breathe. None of this is true. Beth's lying. Nicole wouldn't do this to me. She wouldn't do this to me, would she? Why would she look so hurt then? Someone would have said something about that? Breathe, breathe._ Waverly hastily closed the door behind her hoping to also shut her thoughts. The brunette tried to calm her breathing and heartbeat, in the silence of the office, the outside noises were muffled and only her jerky breathing could be heard.  
  
She closed the blinds of the office glass windows then went to slide along the door and brought her knees closer to her chest. Her hands around her legs and her head against her knees, Waverly choked on a cry. _Had she been played? Did Nicole really take her as a fool? Or was it just another move by Beth to get under her skin?_

"Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out", she kept on whispering. After a moment, her phone rang but she decided not to pick up. Waverly felt a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she fished her phone out of her pocket and checked it. She had missed several calls from her sister, sighing, she sent her a quick text message telling her that she was okay and needed some alone time. Her heart hurt a little bit more when she realized she still got no news from Nicole. She let her head dropped against the door and closed her eyes, her mind went back to the first time she met the redhead and the following encounters they shared.  
  
A loud knock on the door almost made her heart jumped out of her chest and her eyes jerked open. She tried to compose herself quickly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She put her hand on the doorknob and let out a breath, straightening a bit she opened the door, "Nonna, I told you it was o..."  
  
"Hey Waverly."  
  
"Oh hi Tucker, what are you doing here?"  
  
Tucker smiled at her and signal for him to come into the office. Waverly opened the door a little more and moved back to the desk to let him in. An uncomfortable feeling overcame her, she asked him again why he was here.  
  
"I heard you weren't with Beth anymore."  
  
"I’m all right, thanks for caring," Waverly cut him.  
  
"I'm glad you've come to your senses. It was wrong," he pressed as he got closer to her.  
  
"Excuse me?" Waverly was shocked as she backed up against the desk.

"You and Beth, it was wrong. But now you're not in sin anymore. I can be with you and make you happy."  
  
"You can’t be serious right now? That's your sister you're talking about too", the brunette was starting to feel the anger rising. She took a breath and said, "Look, Tucker no offense, but you're not the person I want to be with. You're quite nice, you're wacky, but I don't want to go out with you. Sorry."  
  
Tucker took offense and closed the space between them, he growled "It's because of that firefighter, that dyke perverted you, hasn’t she?"  
  
"Her name is Nicole Haught. And she's everything you're not!" she replied as she couldn't stop smiling at the thought of her.  
  
"You're beautiful when you smile, give me a chance I'll make you forget those impure thoughts," he grabbed Waverly's arms but she quickly tried to free herself.  
  
"Let _go_ of me!"  
  
"It's wrong, Waverly, open your eyes!", he tightened his grip on her arms and pulled her towards him.  
  
"I said let me go!", the brunette raised her voice and tried to push him away. Tucker was interrupted when the door opened behind him and slammed noisily against the wall.

"Back off you freak", a very pissed off Nicole stood by the door.

"Oh, can't you see we're busy? Don't you have other women to pervert?", Tucker shamelessly threw the comment at her.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and ask you one more time, to get out of here," Nicole took a confident and authoritative step in the direction of the frail man.  
  
"Waverly and I..."  
  
"There's no ' _you and Waverly_ ,'" Nicole mimicked, "listen kiddo, I'm not going to repeat myself. You got ten seconds to get out of here before I get mad."  
  
"Like you're scaring me, I'm a Gardner!"  
  
"Pfft, you're not the first one to tell me. And you know what? I don't give a damn!"  
  
"It's obvious you're new here because..."  
  
Nicole grabbed him by the collar and forcefully pushed him away from Waverly, she slammed Tucker's back against the wall near the door and lowly told him, "Your 10 seconds are up, either you get out or my fist is going to say hello to your face. What's it gonna be?"

The man's eyes widened, and he nodded his head towards the door. The redhead slammed him a little more against the wall before taking a step back, " _wise decision_ ". She waited for Tucker to run out of the office and closed the door behind him. She turned back to the brunette, who looked at her with a dazed look and her mouth slightly opened, "Are you all right? He didn't hurt you? He didn't try to..."  
  
"Hey! I'm fine, thanks to you", whispered Waverly while approaching her gently.

Nicole nodded her head and put her hands in her pants pockets, "Good, um... If everything’s all right with you, I'll go."  
  
Waverly grabbed her shoulder before she reached the office door, the redhead looked over her shoulder and the brunette whispered, "all is not well..."  
  
The redhead frowned and turned to face her, "Tell me."  
  
Waverly took a breath and ran a hand through her hair, "Why didn't you tell me you were married?"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Beth told us the fancy woman you were talking to is your wife. What am I to you? A toy when she's not around?"  
  
Nicole scoffed and laughed briefly, "Shae's my ex-wife and you're hardly a toy to me. I guess Beth invited her, to strike a nerve. And I think I should be the one to ask you, what am I to you? Someone on the side when you’re bored with Beth and her worldliness?"  
  
"You're the opposite of Beth and I didn't think I’d be that attracted to you. I know I should have told you earlier that I was in a relationship, even though it was on the rocks..."  
  
"Yes, you could have been honest!" Waverly could hear the pain in the redhead's voice.  
  
"I never planned on hurting you and I didn't think it was mutual. I didn't think you could like me..." she whispered, lowering her head.  
  
"Have you seen yourself? What’s not to like, hm?" Nicole gave her a charming smile, dimples showing. She reached for the brunette’s hand, her thumb traced over the small scar from the night she broke the glass. Waverly sighed, she was thankful that the redhead gave her a chance to talk.

"I like you but I’m so scared about all of this…"

The redhead smiled down at her and squeezed her hand, "I like you too. I understand that everything that’s happening scare you. But you know what? I've been scared too and I still am. From the day I met you, I've wanted to know you entirely. I wanted to share your truce and your darkness, get to know what you love and what you don't. Spend time with you, for a whole minute or for as long as you'll want me. I've been scared since day one. Scared to lose you even if we just met. Scared to not be enough, to not be able to keep you even if it was just as a friend." Nicole took an hesitant step forward closing the gap between them and stood still, a hand running through her dishelved hair, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Tentatively their eyes met, the tension was thick and palpable, Nicole added "but we were never just friends, weren't we?"  
  
Waverly slowly shook her head, not trusting herself to move or speak. She waited for Nicole to keep on going, unleash those words she's been too afraid to herself say out loud by fear of rejection. But she knew all too well where it would lead them and she couldn’t wait any longer. Nicole cleared her throat and Waverly let her eyes traveled from Nicole's throat to the fine line of her jaw, back to her supple lips until she reached her deep caramel eyes, fueled with passion and certainty.

"I'm scared to reach my limits and just act on it, I won't be able to stay put and friendly any longer. I know you are with Beth, that you are steady or at least trying. But all I want is to reach out to you, shower you with love. I'm scared that if I get over that limit you'll run away because it'd become real, too real. And mostly, I'm scared that you think you belong to her when in fact what we feel for each other is worth fighting for", Nicole stood close to Waverly, breathing in the same air.

She delicately placed a strand hair behind the brunette's ear, letting her fingers linger a little bit longer against her jaw. It lasted for a few seconds but set her whole body on fire. A mere touch from the ginger firefighter was able to make her lose all train of thoughts and set her whole core burning with desire.

Nicole's hands went back to her belt, thumbs hooked in it, her deep dark pool eyes still fixed on her. A small smile grazed her lips, she ghosted a kiss on her cheek, then took a step back.

Waverly blinked at the loss of contact, conflicted with all the emotions rushing through her all at once. It was like a raging fire inside her body, every word, every glance and the proximity of the taller woman had managed to leave her paralyzed on the very same spot.

"I'll leave you to it. Have a good day Waves"

Waverly blinked and tried to focus again, it felt like a dream. Her mind was clouded, her vision's blurry. She just realized she had started crying and that the woman who made her heart skipped a beat was about to leave the office.

"Nicole wait!"

The redhead turned around and looked at her. The look on her face was betraying her demeanor. She reverently waited for the smaller girl to talk again.  
  
_I want it to last a long time, wear my skin down on yours. I want it to last a hundred years, to dream together, to know that you're here, that you're mine._ That’s all Waverly wanted to say but those words were stuck in her throat. She cleared her throat and choked back, "Don’t leave me…"

Nicole walked slowly up to her and grabbed her hands, "As long as you’ll want me, I’ll be by your side"

"I broke up with Beth not long after the night we were supposed to talk", she exclaimed, her heartbeat increasing crescendo as she waited for the firefighter's response.  
  
"Seriously? Uh... because of…?"  
  
"Because I _really_ like you," said Waverly, she put her other hand along the redhead's arm, "but you really don't know how terrified I am of all of this. I've never felt that way before. As soon as I met you, I felt like a magnet was pulling me towards you, you invaded my thoughts at a speed that made me question everything. I feel like I've been on a roller coaster ever since! The excitement of getting to know you better, the jealousy when Jolene hit on you at the bar, the desire for more than a kiss, the sadness and anger that night at the bar, the fear of losing you ... when I thought I lost you I closed myself off, I felt like I got all these feelings and nothing to do with them because I messed up with you. I couldn’t, I can't throw them out. I was drowning in your memories, I just wanted to get to the shore, get to you and it was driving me crazy." She cut herself, biting her lip, "Sorry I’m rambling. It’s just that, when I think about what I wanna do the most in this world, it’s you"

Still holding hands, Waverly blinked and took a few steps back until she felt she hit the desk. She pulled on the redhead’s hands to bring her closer and immediately pulled her in for a kiss. The brunette brought her hand up to Nicole’s cheek as the redhead brought her hands to her hips, lifting her up so she could sat on top of the desk. A few items were pushed on the side so the brunette could leaned back. Nicole slotted between her legs and moved even closer to her as the kiss deepened. They continued to kiss until both of them needed to come up for air.

Bodies flushed together, hands roamed freely and breathing got heavier. Waverly’s hands moved from the firefighter’s neck to her suspenders, removing them slowly. As soon as they were down, she began to lift her tank top so she could finally feel the redhead’ skin under her fingertips. She shuddered at the feeling of muscles moving under her touch. Her tongue gently swept past the taller girl’s lips, Nicole parted her lips and brushed her tongue against her own. The brunette wanted more and moved her hands up Nicole’s chest. The redhead pulled away from her slightly, her face sill close as she could feel her breath on her lips. She was about to whine when Nicole, eyes still closed, breathed a simple, "Couch"

A rush of heat pooled in her lower abdomen at the thought of making out on Nedley’s couch – _so_ forbidden and risky but such a turn on. She pushed Nicole towards the couch until she laid on it, she climbed on top of her, each knees on the redhead’ sides. Nicole’s eyes roamed over her appreciatively, she looked stunning. One of her hands sneaked up her neck and Waverly leaned down into a passionate kiss, her tongue sliding thick and wet to part the redhead’s lips. Nicole’s hands traveled down her body to stop on her hips and brought her closer. The brunette tangled her hands into red hair and moaned into her mouth. One thigh slid between Waverly’s and the younger woman began to ground on it, seeking pleasure. The brunette lowered her hands and lifted up the fireman's tank top to immediately trace her abs with her fingertips, slowly moving up along her ribs. Nicole hummed with pleasure and goosebumps appeared under the trail of Waverly's fingertips. She brushed her hands under the redhead's bra and felt Nicole's hands go down and squeezed the back of her thighs. Waverly slowly pulled her lips off of the redhead's and opened her eyes, looking for the slightest hesitation in Nicole's eyes before removing her tank top completely. The redhead smiled and straightened up to help her. The brunette languorously placed a kiss on her lips and was about to put the shirt over the firefighter's head when they heard a distinct knock on the door.

"Baby girl, I don't know what's going on behind that door, but Nedley is on his way," Wynonna's muffled voice said.

Waverly grunted and pulled down Nicole's shirt, looking disappointed, she put her hand again through the girl's red braids underneath her and whispered to her before getting up from the couch, "until next time".

Nicole sat up straight on the couch and put her suspenders back on while Waverly removed the wrinkles out of her shirt and combed her hair in a hurry. The redhead languidly approached the brunette and placed her arms around her waist, "will I see you tomorrow ?"

Eyes shining with mirth as she looked at her, Waverly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and replied, "yes definitely."

They shared a last kiss before heading for the door and joining the rest of the firemen and guests. Rosy cheeks and a dopey smile plastered on their faces.  
  
  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> Your comments, advices & kuddos are appreciated
> 
> Enjoy tonight's episode, can't wait to know what happened to Nicole!! This season is by far their best <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time flies! It took me longer to update, hope you enjoy :)

____  
  
  
Nicole sat up straight on the couch and put her suspenders back on while Waverly removed the wrinkles out of her shirt and combed her hair in a hurry. The redhead languidly approached the brunette and placed her arms around her waist, "will I see you tomorrow ?"  
  
_

_Eyes shining with mirth as she looked at her, Waverly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and replied, "yes definitely."  
  
_

_They shared a last kiss before heading for the door and joining the rest of the firemen and guests. Rosy cheeks and a dopey smile plastered on their faces._

__  
  
Three weeks have passed since the barbecue and the moment they spent in the fire chief's office. Three weeks of meeting in secret, away from the eyes of the outside world. The two women lived these moments of pleasure like two teenagers and their first love, protected in their bubble. Their friends had grilled them with questions and were looking for more details about their situation, but each of them, on their own side, camped on their vague but coordinated explanations.  
  


The only two people oblivious of the tension between the two women were Wynonna and Nedley. Nicole found it hard to believe it for the latter, who had passed them coming out of his office and looked at them like they had been caught red-handed. Stuttering at a rough explanation, Nicole's face was as red as her hair. Waverly had laughed but found their interaction and the man's gruff, paternal advices, adorable. They had been able to escape more questions by discreetly disappearing into the equipment room. As for Wynonna, the youngest Earp couldn't help but laugh as she recalled her sister's advice on how to get to first base and beyond with the firefighter and take advantage of the couch in Nedley's office. If only she knew.  
  


Their friends had all exclaimed their appreciation for their rekindled relationship, both had explained that they were taking their time and had not yet put a label on their relationship. Between Nicole's fire interventions and boot camps training and the many hours spent working on various news articles for Waverly, the young women had not actually had the opportunity to define their relationship. Not all was ideal, Beth was still around to throw some sand into the wheels, and Shae had accepted the job at the hospital, which made Nicole roar with anger. After the discovery, the brunette concocted a cosy evening with a candlelit meal on her balcony, followed by a massage to calm the redhead. Their evening was interrupted by Wynonna, who threw herself nonchalantly into her sister's bed and asked as many questions as a petulant child. Nicole, as polite as ever, answered all of the older sister's questions, explaining her relationship with her ex-wife and then declined to spend the night. Wynonna sneered and said, "So what, Haught Pants on fire is a nun? "  
  


In response, her sister had slapped her arm and added, "no, she’s just chivalrous"  
  


Those three weeks had gone by at a speed that summer had already rolled around. Temperatures were warm and nights were longer. One of the brunette's favorite seasons. This year, however, seemed warmer than previous years and Nicole was certainly the main reason. Especially this late afternoon, after putting out a fire in a club nearby the channel offices, Waverly and Kate had rushed on the scene and had filmed the end of the firefighters' intervention, the first since Dolls' return. The reporters followed the firefighters to the station, enjoying a ride in their truck, sirens wailing and flashing lights on alert. All along the way, the brunette was undressing Nicole with her eyes, with only one thought in mind, to let her hands run all over the redhead's muscular body. Finishing their report with the team, the various employees dispersed. Nicole led Waverly by the hand to the parking lot, helped her climb into the cab of the farthest truck and quickly closed the door behind them.  
  


"Hey you"  
  


"Hey ...", the brunette breathed.  
  


"I couldn't help but notice that the little truck ride had had an effect on you, I thought a personal visit would be welcome "  
  


"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me to get into my pants, Firefighter Haught"  
  


"This is the desired effect", a cocky smile appeared on the redhead's face, she put her hands on the hips of the smallest woman and brought her closer.  
  
  
Waverly’s fingers traced the dimple in the redhead’s cheek and settled on the back of her neck, playing with the hairs there. She pulled her in a hard kiss while her other hand moved to the small of her back. Nicole moaned and deepened the kiss. Her hands found their way to the brunette’s ass and she maneuvered them to the dashboard console. Waverly's back hit the console and she sighed. Nicole took this opportunity to draw her tongue against the brunette's, they both moaned at the contact. Her body was writhing with want, the redhead pulled slighlty away and lifted her a bit so she could carefully sit on the edge of the console, avoiding any buttons that could go off and betray their actual make-out session. Waverly felt the redhead's hands on the outside of her thighs, moving up so slowly and bringing her skirt up to her hips. She spread her legs as much as she could and Nicole slotted in between them.  
  
Their eyes met and they crashed once more their lips together, Nicole was stroking Waverly’s thighs as her thumbs were making circles on the inside of her thighs. The brunette lazily carded her fingers through red hair and lightly scraped her nails against her scalp. She brought her lips to the firefighter’s neck and beat her pulse point before soothing the bite with her tongue. Nicole arched her back towards her, Waverly wrapped her right leg around the redhead’s waist and lifted her hips, inviting her more, seeking pleasure in their sleek work.  
  
Waverly’s hands ran from her neck to her chest, when they reached the end of the shirt she undid one button at a time, fingertips setting fire with each feather light touch. Nicole nibbled the skin of her collarbone up to her earlobe. And while the brunette’s hands went up, hers went down. Her left hand grabbed her waist to keep her steady and her right hand snaked in between her legs. She slowly ran a finger over the soaked underwear, building her up and turning her on even more. Nicole played the brunette like her favorite song. She ground herself against Nicole’s hand, following her slow pace.  
  
Once her shirt open, the brunette hungrily traced kisses down Nicole's jawline, down her neck and throat, gently nibbling along the way. She spent more time on the curves of her breasts, teasing the taller woman. Her hands went behind her back to unclasped her bra. She could've sworn this whole moment was a dream, well, more of a fantasy.  
  
  
"Waves wait", whispered Nicole against her ear, breath hot against her skin. Waverly pulled away and brought her hands to Nicole’s face so she could look at her in the eyes.  
  
  
"You don’t want this?", she asked with a small voice. She hated sounding so insecure.  
  


"Far from it babe", the brunette smiled at hearing the nickname falling from her lips, the redhead continued "But I don’t want our first time to be a quickie in one of the trucks. As fucking hot as it is. I want to do it right for you"  
  
  
"You’re going to make me like you even more if you keep on acting like this", joked Waverly. Even though she was positive she was falling a little more each day for the redhead.

  
"Then I’ll keep on doing so", winked Nicole, giving her a dimpled smile.  
  


"Put that away or you won’t be able to stop me jumping you right here, right now", pointed the brunette, her finger landing on the dimple of her cheek.  
  
  
Nicole laughed and helped Waverly got down from the console. She gently brought a finger her chin to tilt it up and kissed her soflty. After a bit, the redhead checked her watch and sighed, "I still got an hour before the end of my day. Would you wait for me? We can go out for dinner if you’re up to"  
  
  
"I’ll wait. I’ll catch up with Nedley. Go babe", she slapped the firefighter’s ass and opened the door, allowing some fresh air to cool their heated skin and remove the mist they had created in the cabin after their heated make-out session.  
  
  
Nicole jumped down first and reached out to help Waverly out of the truck. Before getting off the last step, the brunette bent down and kissed the redhead tenderly.  
  
  
"Let’s go Haught, the sooner you’re done, the sooner we can leave". Hand in hand, they went back the station. All the way there, Nicole couldn’t stop thinking - _No one else in the world could ever come close to you, baby_. She couldn’t wait for her shift to be over and get back to Waverly.

  
  


__  
  


Waverly was on her way to the hospital to pick up Chrissy and Jeremy after their shifts. They had planned on having a late lunch due to their hectic schedule. The tiny brunette was humming along the music on the radio and drumming her fingers along the wheel. She kept on replaying her morning encounter with Nicole.  
  
  
_Wanna have a little taste, so let me lay you down_  
_Nothing better than your skin on mine  
And I been looking for the feeling, looking all my life  
Baby, you give it to me every time  
  
  
_The drive from the fire station to the hospital was quite short but she decided to take her time getting there. She couldn't help but think of the softness of the redhead's skin, the shiver she felt when her fingers gently brushed against her jaw, her neck or the inside of her thighs. Nicole had the power to make her weak in the knees, just a look or a whimper and the brunette felt the need to have her skin against hers. To shiver against each other, to moan, to end up intertwined with each other.  
  
  
_Up all night, we don't stop, feel up on my body, babe  
We're just dancing the night away_  
  


Yes, she was eager to take their relationship to the next level and wake up in Nicole's arms after a long night of pleasure and burning muscles. With her head in the clouds, the little brunette parked in the adjacent parking lot of the hospital, waiting for her friends for their lunch break. Waverly realized that she hadn't spent any quality time with her two friends since her breakup with Beth. The time had gone by so quickly, the sequence of events and the speed at which she had thrown herself body and soul into her new relationship… – _scratch that_ , the two women had not yet had a chance to define their current situation, Waverly was cautiously putting quotation marks on the word "relationship" and instead chose a term more appropriate to their situation: in companionship - so she had thrown herself body and soul into Nicole's company and enjoyed every second of it. But she couldn't help but feel guilty, which made her realize that she had neglected her friends, she had to do something about it. She listed the various dates she was available and made a mental note to request Chrissy and Jeremy's schedules to get organized when she was interrupted by one of the new members of the hospital.  
  
  
"Well, if it isn't my wife's new hobby..."  
  


A shiver ran down the little brunette's spine as the person speaking approached her, a cold stare and a faux saccharine voice, a bad mixture that betrayed Shae's hypocrisy and jealousy. Waverly rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.  
  


"Ex-wife"  
  


" _Excuse me_?"  
  


"Nicole, she's your ex-wife. I was just correcting you"  
  


"Think whatever you want, but I can guarantee you, Nicole will come back with her tail between her legs. She can't be without me and when she gets tired of you, she'll come back to her wife"  
  


"You are delusional! Your marriage died the day you gave her an ultimatum. Unlike you, I believe in Nicole and her ambitions," Waverly felt her nerves crack, out of anger, protection, jealousy. She knew she had no reason to be jealous of a previous union, but Shae's presence brought out old demons, doubt and questioning. Was she enough for Nicole? Did she still have feelings for her ex-wife? Did she see a future with young Earp?  
  
  
Shaking her head and refusing to show signs of weakness, she leaned against the hood of her Jeep and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow and looking up and down the ebony-haired woman.  
  
  
"If that's not cute..." Shae would put one hand in her hair and laughed cruelly.  
  


"What are you implying?"  
  


"You're going to give Nicole's ego a boost, and when she realizes that it's just a whim, and as a bonus she's been able to bang you, she'll reverse her decision and give our marriage a second chance."  
  


"You are definitely losing your mind, Nicole loves her job and knows she made the right decision to leave you. "  
  


"You can lie to yourself, but deep down you know I'm right. I want to thank you, you make it easy for me, I came back to get Nicole and I won't take no for an answer. Enjoy the time you have, it will go by very quickly".  
  


The fiery brunette pushed herself out of the hood of her car and came dangerously close to the doctor, jaw clenched, pointing a finger at the other woman's chest before responding, "Nicole doesn't belong to you, she doesn't belong to anyone. She ta..."  
  


"Hey, what's going on here," interrupted Jeremy's jovial voice.  
  


"Oh hi! I was passing by and wanted to say hello and introduce myself properly to Waverly, right darling?"  
  


"Wave, is everything okay? " Chrissy raised her voice, looking worried and getting closer to the little brunette defensively.  
  


"Yes, Shae was about to leave, weren't you darling?" said Waverly, two could play that game.  
  


Shae faked a smile and surprised the group of friends by giving the brunette a brief hug and then said, "Guess I'll see you soon then". Quickly standing up, she tilted her head and cheerfully replied to all three, "Bye guys!"  
  


The three friends watched as the doctor walked towards the hospital, bewildered, Chrissy stared at Waverly, "What was _that_?"  
  


"Shae was explaining her angle with Nicole and was belittling me at the same time", the journalist was still stunned by this conversation.  
  


"What a bitch! " shouted her two best friends.  
  


Waverly let out a small laugh and placed her arms around the two of them, "I'll explain everything on the way. Come on, hop in the car!"  
  
_  
  
"So, we haven’t talked in weeks, Waves", Chrissy said with a grin as Waverly sat in front of her and Jeremy, in their favorite booth. "Was the sex that good?"  
  


"Shut up", Waverly mumbled. Her face flushed red. "We… we didn’t … we actually"  
  


"Wait you mean you didn’t do it yet ?", whispered Jeremy, bewildered.  
  


"Like not, not at all? Never?" Chrissy loudly replied.  
  


"Can’t you even be louder?" Waverly gritted her teeth, flustered while looking around.  
  


"Oh come on it wasn’t even _that_ loud. Now stop stalling and spill"  
  


Waverly smiled and toyed with the napkin on her lap, "God guys, she’s perfect, hot and remarkably cute. She spent so much time listening to me rambling about the things I love but I swear if she tells me one more time that we have to take it slow I’m going to lose it. I need to let some steam off, you know?"  
  


Chrissy scoffed out a laugh. "Yeah we get it, Earp. You need to get laid asap"  
  


"Even I have more action than you do Waves", Jeremy added smugly as his friends choked on their drinks.  
  


"Excuse you??"  
  


"Mhm. Chriss you remember the cute intern who was a real klutz? "  
  


"Jesus, what was his name? Robin, right? Nice catch Jer!" Chrissy whistled under her breath when Jeremy smirked proudly.  
  
  
The brunette snapped her fingers, "Huh I’m still here. Details and pictures, now"  
  
  


  
__  
  


The fire which broke out in a nine-storey building in the outskirt of Purgatory was doused in the late hours of the afternoon after hectic efforts for about five hours.  
  


It was initially tagged as a ‘level-3’ fire, but later escalated to ‘level-4’ by the time the firefighters arrived on site as it spread to various parts of the building. Several fire engines had rushed to the spot and firefighters managed to douse the flames as best they could. The major part of the building was gutted in the fire.  
  
  
A short-circuit was suspected to have triggered the blaze, but the exact cause was not yet known. Nicole removed her helmet and walked over to her friends, Doc had been reckless while running in the building to get non other than Tucker Gardner, she was pissed off.  
  
  
"Do you have a death wish or are you plain stupid Henry?"  
  
  
"Well Haught, I’ve done my job so if you have any complaints, please refer to Nedley", smirked her friend.  
  
  
"Don’t do this again you need to be careful please"  
  
  
"Sure will future Captain!", the answer and the smirk Doc was sporting made the redhead huff.  
  
  
"Shut up asshole and stop smirking before I wipe it off your face"  
  
  
"You’re starting to act as stuck-up as Lucado, Red" cackled the blonde as she said "You need to get laid my friend". She looked over at her friends just as Xavier coughed and Doc slammed a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.  
  


"Now you’re just being mean, dickhead", Nicole snorted. She removed her turnout coat and her fire hood before wandering off to the truck, clearly running away from her teammates.  
  
  
  


__

The journalist had been waiting in the meeting room for a few minutes, she was finishing scribbling notes on her notepad. Tapping her pen against the long glass table, an eccentricity of her boss, she ended up turning her chair around and looking at the view of Purgatory from the room. The city seemed so calm and peaceful from this vantage point.  
  


Mercedes entered the room, in the middle of a telephone conversation. Waverly turned around as Kate hung up the phone with a shy " _Bye Rosie_ ", intrigued she waited for her colleague to take her seat before leaning on both elbows, her hands under her chin and throwing a bright smile.  
  


"So ... Rosita?"  
  


"Can't a girl just have fun?"  
  


"Of course she can! But as a dear colleague slash very good friend, I want to know everything!"  
  


The two journalists exchanged details of their respective relationships and the week's events while waiting for their boss to finish her phone call.  
  


"Girls, let's get this meeting started. It will be quick, as agreed Kate will follow the shooting of the firemen's calendar, it will be a shoulder camera shoot, you will follow the shooting and the firefighter's impressions. I have seen all the details with Nedley, the chosen fireighters and how to highlight them so that they can sell most if not all of their calendars..."  
  


" _Yes_!" Kate shouted excitedly then sheepishly added, "sorry, go on"  
  


"As I said, the goal is to highlight them with this interview. It will have to be rather brief so as not to reveal too much and leave the mystery of the result. It goes without saying that I have already ordered about 30 calendars for the team. But I still want pictures, don't hesitate to make selfies for the social networks. We will do the maximum of teasing"  
  


Waverly didn't hide her disappointment at missing the calendar shoot, she would have liked to see Nicole and cross some fantasies off her list at the same time. "Are you sure I can't participate?"  
  


"No, you have an interview scheduled with Mayor Constance Clootie. She has a new development plan for the city, her new secretary Bobo Del Ray will be introduced and she will talk about her upcoming re-election campaign. So you’re given carte blanche to manage this interview and get as much dirt as you can about our prickly mayor, I'm counting on you."  
  


"Uuuugh, you know I can't stand her. She's been biased towards the police since Clanton was elected Sheriff. She's always getting on the firefighters' backs just to piss Nedley off", the little brunette argued.  
  


"I know your love for firefighters, especially one in particular, and your dad was one of the best firefighters in town. So you're the best person for the interview and I know you're going to make her sweat with your questions, my sadistic side appreciates the result in advance! " Mercedes clapped her hands with joy.  
  


"If you think you're doing the right thing..."  
  


"I chose you to spice up the interview, she knows you don't vote for her. It's not politically sympathetic on my part, but the sparks it will generate will bring us a nice audience. Enjoy Waves"  
  


Mercedes winked at her and Waverly nodded her head, she wasn't very happy with the decision but having the opportunity to grill the mayor with her pointed questions was too good an opportunity to pass up.  
  


"To recap, Kate the shooting starts on Saturday, you'll be there on the weekend and will do the editing with the crew on Monday morning so I can check it out. We'll broadcast it in the evening with the live interview of Clootie, which will take place at 8pm. Waverly, this weekend we'll work on the questions and you'll rest on Monday during the day to be ready to enter the ring at night. 7pm sharp to set everything up in her office. If you don't have any questions, enjoy your two days off, it's going to be a long weekend!"  
  


The eccentric redhead hurridly left the meeting room, her heels resonating as much as her voice when she shouted the name of her secretary across the office, asking for a coffee and a shot of whiskey. The two journalists still in the meeting room laughed at the scene. Typical Mercedes.  
  


They collected their notes while continuing to talk about their private lives and ideas for their respective interviews and then headed for the elevator. The place to go to enjoy their days off: Shorty's.

__

She hated Mondays as much as she hated Clootie.  
  
  
Waverly sighed, unlocking the front door of her home and hurried inside. The interview had lasted an hour but felt like a day. She was exhausted and uncomfortably clad in a tight dress and high heels.  
  
  
The lights of the apartment were on, that could only mean that her sister wasn’t working tonight. She hoped she at least began cooking dinner or thought of take out. She went further the hall and noticed Wynonna sprawled on the couch, eating pop-corn and laughing her ass off about something on TV. She swore under her breath and was about to get in her room.  
  


"Hello to you too, grumpy"  
  
  
"Fuck off Nonna, I’m tired"  
  


"Did some _Haughty_ activities?", the oldest Earp wiggled her brow, a proud smirked plastered on her face.  
  


"No", the reply was curt but the petite brunette hoped it’d be enough to change subject. Well, to no avail, it was Wynonna. Of course she wouldn’t let it go.  
  


"That explains why you’re such a delight? Thought you’d be climbing Haught ladder already. You’re looking at each other like horny teenagers"  
  
  
"Seriously Nonna, don’t you have Doc to do?"  
  
  
"Oh feisty aren’t we? Wave, everything’s alright?", worry was written all over her sister. For a split second Waverly felt guilty for snapping.  
  
  
"Long shitty day with shit tickets. Clootie is such an asshole! I spent an entire week-end getting ready for this interview and a full hour trying to get some interesting dirt out of her. I’m exhausted. Oh, and she’s acting both like she’s ruling the country and being a whimsical First Lady. She’s unbelievable and infurriating! And Del Ray was so weird it creeped me out!"  
  
  
"Can’t say any different, I feel you baby girl. But I have to say, great interview Waves ! Let’s think of something else it’ll cheer you up. Wanna talk about Haught dog?"  
  
  
The brunette laughed and shook her head, "I’m good, I’ll just shower and grab a snack before heading to bed"  
  


"Alright, Baby girl, don't forget I’m here if you need to vent. Also, Gus is coming tomorrow, I'm leaving the apartment bright and early"  
  


"I know, Nonna, I'll be ready before you finish filling your flask with Wisky," the little brunette replied, winking at her sister before getting in her room.  
  


"How dare you? I'd never...", shouted the eldest from afar before being cut off in her reply.  
  


"Be drinking whisky early in the morning? _Sure_ , Nonna, _sure_..."  
  


Wynonna laughed and swung a cushion in her direction. Waverly quickly bent down and laughed as she closed her bedroom door behind her.  
  


Her phone buzzed for the fifth time as Waverly threw off her heels. After the interview with freaking Constance Clootie, Waverly couldn't wait to throw herself under her blankets and extra bonus blanket to shield herself from the outside world. She just wanted some rest. Everything had taken way too long and she missed Nicole, she needed a freaking minute for herself. Her phone buzzed once more, irritated she picked up the call without sparing a glance at the caller id and snapped " _for Pete's sake WHAT_?"  
  
  
"Come pick up your girlfriend, she's in no state to stay at the bar right now" came Rosita's flat voice through the phone. She wasn’t expecting her friend to sound so blasé. She imagined Rosita, cold stare ans pursed lips, sweeping the counter of the bar.  
  
  
"What did you just say?", she asked, astonished. Rosita growled and was muttering something she didn't quite catch, guess she was talking to a customer. Rosita puffed again "Dummy, come get your hot _whatever you want to name her_. Be there asap I'm closing early tonight" and hung up. Frozen Waverly's mind was running a mile an hour, wait… Did Nicole spoke about her as her girlfriend? Or other people did? They didn’t really put a label on their growing relationship. No time to overthink the call nor her relationship with Nicole, Waverly grabbed her discarded purse and heels before heading to the bar as fast as she could.

  
Her feet burnt from running down the stairs to the parking lot, she unlocked her car and got behind the wheel. What was she going to say to Nicole? Was Nicole okay with her showing up unexpected? Has Rosita been discreet while calling her? _Pfft she’s like a spy, obviously she wouldn’t be caught calling me_ , she scolded herself.  
  


She started the engine of her Jeep and drove a little bit over the speed limit. She apharzadly parked in front of the bar, checked herself in the rearview mirror just in case and jumped out off her Jeep. People were leaving the bar, music from inside a low hum compared to the usual nights, while going through the entry and before she pulled the door open she heard a couple of patrons talked about a crazy fight, the highlight of the night. Four against one, pool queues being smashed against skulls or backs and blood splattering all over the pool area. Apparently a well deserved fight. Waverly froze and hoped no one she cared about was involved or hurt. She pulled the door opened and her eyes landed on the pool area, indeed messed up, she snapped her eyes at the counter and saw Rosita. She sure looked pissed off, Waverly cautiously walked over the bar an eyebrow raised in question. The latina shook her head, threw the dishcloth on the counter and turned her eyes at the far end of the bar.  
  
  
Waverly's eyesight fell on an unmistakable lean figure, Nicole. The brunette was getting closer to the firefighter but froze on spot. The redhead was still wearing her uniform. Waverly let her eyes devour Nicole appreciately, from down to top. Her eyes travelled up from her boots to the black tactical fire pants that hugged delicious curves. Instead of wearing her quarter-zip job shirt, she was wearing her flying cross, light blue short-sleeved shirt and her blazer was randomly placed on the counter. Her heartbeat sped up at the view of the suspenders straped to her delectable shoulders. She licked her lips while watching the muscles flex of Nicole’s arms, those arms that made her feel safe. She was sitting sideways and gazing at the beer in front of her, her hair was tousled, the faint light from the bar formed a halo around her. This made her all the more attractive.   
  
  
Rosita was leaning against the shelves behind the bar and wolf whistled, "Baby Earp, aren't you done checking her out?"  
  
  
Waverly was startled, she cast a stern look at the bartender for bringing her out of her reverie and walked towards the firefighter to sit next to her. The brunette’s hand landed on Nicole’s forearm as she tilted her head a bit. That's when she noticed Nicole was holding a pack of frozen fruits against her temple. The redhead got a cut on her right temple, this one would leave a scar. A faint bruise was also circling her eye.  
  


The brunette felt her eyes watering, a lone tear fell on her cheek, what did Nicole got herself into? Nicole turned on her stool and after noticing the tear on Waverly's cheek went to swipe it off, her fingers lingered on the brunette's skin. "I'm sorry I didn't plan for it to get out of hand and be a burden to you" came her hoarse voice.  
  
  
Waverly sniffed and offered with a smile "Nonsense, you could never be a burden. I told you I’m available whenever you need or want me to"  
  
  
The redhead filed her in on the story behind her injuries, how she came for a drink while her team finished their report or last shootings for the calendar. Then she tried to get between the police and the firefighters who had started fighting over a game of pool - Waverly left out a curt laugh at how childish people could get over a game - fury took over a burkly officer then one thing led to another and they ended up facing Rosita helding a shotgun at them and threatening to call their Captains. The deputies and firefighters hurridly scattered out of the bar and Nicole was left helping Rosita tidy the mess the best they could. Rosita offered to call Chrissy or Jeremy to drive her to the hospital but Nicole declined. Whiskey and a good night sleep would fix it, she wasn't astrange to silly fights, it wasn't her first rodeo.  
  


After a few drinks and enough ice applied to her injured eye she had asked the bartender to call Waverly. Close to half an hour later, here they were, staring at each other. Waverly stood from the stool and walked to the exit, she threw a glance over her shoulder "you comin?"  
  
  
Nicole looked at her like a deer in headlight, Rosita stiffled a laugh and replied " _Not yet_ " with a wink. Both Waverly and Nicole blushed, it made Rosita laughed harder, Nicole realized it was her queue to rush towards Waverly but managed to give a quiet 'thanks Ro' as she sheepishly left the bar. The car ride couldn't be more electric.  
  
  


__  
  


As soon as the door closed, Waverly pushed Nicole against it. She ran her hands against the redhead's ribs down to her shoulders. She pushed Nicole's blazzer off of her and with expert fingers unbuttoned her shirt, one by one, ever so slowly and brushed her fingertips on the skin under the shirt.  
  


Nicole exhaled a shaky breath and attached her mouth below the brunette's jaw. Her hands moved from her neck to take a fistful of Waverly's hair. She pulled at it and pushed away from the smaller girl. Nicole was trying to manœuvre the both of them through her apartment without knocking anything on the way. They stopped in the middle of the living room halfway through the path to the bedroom. Nicole's apartment was located in an industrial building. It was composed of a large living room with visible beams and large windows. Illuminated by the exterior street lamps, the atmosphere of the apartment was mysterious but warm at the same time, like its owner.  
  
  
Waverly’d appreciate discovering a little more the cocoon of the redhead, she had not yet had the opportunity to visit more. The only times she was invited, they had not gone beyond the door or the sofa. Not out of modesty but because of their intensive make-out sessions. When the brunette had tried to go further, Nicole had been a true gentlewoman and had advised to go slow and discover more about each other. _Not this time_ , thought a giddy Waverly.  
  


Their lips met again in a fiery kiss, teeth clathering, their tongues battled for dominance. Waverly felt Nicole's hands all over her, sending chills to her spine she couldn't wait anymore she needed to feel the ginger's pale skin against hers, burning with desire. The brunette's hands traveled from Nicole's chest to the buttons of her pants. She removed the suspenders and tried to pull her pants down but at the same time Nicole's brain seemed to kick in and she took a step back, her feet catching on her pants. Waverly saw a flash of red hair, merely seconds later Nicole has landed on the floor with a loud * _thud_ *.  
  
  
" _Fuck_ " growled Nicole, Waverly started to giggle uncontrollably. She bent down and threw one knee on each side on Nicole's legs, her short dress hiking up on her waist. Calming herself she asked the girl below her "are you alright?"  
  
  
Her hands caressed from Nicole's neck to her strong biceps, squeezing them. The only response she got was a shaky exhale escaping Nicole's lovely mouth. The taller girl smirked and grabbed her by the waist, her head against her shoulder, biting it. Waverly's hips pressed down against Nicole's from the action, the kiss following was slow and building up the tension between them. The air was thick, the only sounds perceptibles were their moans, groans and a fading alarm going off outside.  
  
  
They kept on rolling their hips against one another, hands grabbing every skin available. "Take it off" Waverly murmured, grinding once more against Nicole "take my dress off", the firefighter stopped and asked, "wait, Wave, are you sure?"  
  
  
The brunette on top of her nodded and the firefighter complied, her hands going behind the smaller girl's back. Excrutiatingling slow she unzipped the brunette's dress, tooth by tooth, the warmth emaneting from Waverly's body was drinving her insane but she wanted to take her time, to enjoy the goddess atop of her.  
  


The pink lace dress fell from Waverly's torso and pulled around her waist, her toned torso on display, she wasn't wearing a bra her perky nipples were hard and demanding attention. Without wasting time Nicole attached her mouth to one of the brunette's breasts, running circles with her tongue over her nipple then switch to the other breast to lavish it too. It set Waverly on fire as she threw her head back, fingers twisting in red hair brought Nicole's face impossibly closer to her chest. She was panting and rocking hard against Nicole, the heat between her thighs being unbearable.  
  
  
She pulled Nicole away from her chest earning a whine from the other woman and said "wait wait, hmm… wait baby", Nicole lifted her chin to look at her, pupils wild blown with desire, her mouth opened breathing heavily while rising a cocky and attractive eyebrow. Oh boy this just sent more heat to her core, she shook the fogginess from her mind and added "I don't want our first .. our first time on the floor of your apartment" and gave Nicole a small smile, her fingers brushed lightly against the bruise around her eye, "fuck me in your bed baby"  
  


Nicole discarded her boots, threw the pants off of her ankles and jumped to her feet then helped the brunette get on her feet aswell. The dress fell on the floor and left the brunette wearing only her thong and heels. Nicole gave an appreciated look taking in all the glory of Waverly's toned tan body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her thong was clad to her sex, the evidence of her arousal clearly noticeable thanks to the wet patch over it. She smiled, her dimples showing "I got a feeling that your dress would look even better on the floor"  
  
  
Waverly lowered her head and put a strand of hair behind her ear getting shy all of a sudden. Nicole came closer and said "jump", she followed the instructions as Nicole strongly grabbed the back of her thighs and took them to her bedroom.  
  


They kissed all the way there until Nicole gently placed her in the middle of her bed so she could get rid of her bra and boxer brief. She was standing in all her glory, lean body, supple breasts, killer abs, a nicely trimmed patch of red curls and legs that go on for miles. Waverly's eyes appreciated every inch of skin revealed in front of her. By looking into Nicole's blown and dark pupils she knew the feeling was mutual. Nicole's eyes silently asked if she could remove the last piece of clothing she was being clad in. Waverly's nod was all Nicole needed to proceed. Her fingertips grazed the inside of her hip bone, soft thumbs entertwined with the waistband of her thong as she languidly slid it off her thighs, Nicole's eyes never leaving hers.  
  


"Keep your heels on for now", a shuddery gasp escaped her lips. She'd keep her heels as long as Nicole got that hungry and teasing look, her desire and arousal seeping out of her with every breath she made.  
  


Within seconds agile fingers were kneading into her thighs and spreading her wide so she could slot herself in between. They started with a steady pace, slowgrind on each other's mound. Nicole tenderly scratched her nails along Waverly' side before bringing both her legs up and around her waist. The sweep of her tongue was broad and slow against Waverly's pulse point, it made her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her back arched uncontrollably. They were both panting just a little heavier as the pace of the grind increased. Nicole's hands traveled over the slender body beneath hers, Waverly was grinding faster, the raw need making her head spin. She scratched Nicole's back and brought her as close as she could "more Nicole, I need more"  
  


A moan echoed through the room as Nicole's fingers grazed her damp, trimmed curls, shooting heat straight to her core. Nicole pressed one finger to her entrance "You're so beautiful Waves" and slid it deep inside, enjoying the heat and the feeling of being in Waverly. It was overwhelming and made her stop for a moment. Waverly rose her chin and attached her lips to the lovely curve of flesh on her neck. She rocked, harder, and Nicole began to move again, adding another finger. The brunette moaned against her neck at being stretched, the pulsation of the sound ran through the redhead's entire being and made her shudder.  
  
  
Nicole kept on grinding against Waverly's thigh and moaned, the heel of her hand pressed hard to Waverly’s clit, "Come for me Waves, come for me baby" she matched the grind of the younger woman's hips, her steady thrusts and curl of her fingers pushed her over the top.  
  


Waverly's body writhed, as she rode Nicole's fingers, her walls tightly clenched around them and the brunette cried out, she could see fireworks behind her closed eyes "oh god Nicole, I'm gonna...come ... _Nicole_!"  
  


Her fingers still inside of her, Waverly pressed her legs together to keep Nicole there. They both tried to catch their breath, limbs intertwined, bodies covered by a thin layer of sweat. Time seemed to have stopped as they laid content against one another. "I bet the neighbors know my name", both giggled at Nicole's proud comment.  
  


"It's about time they know mine then" was the last thing Nicole's brain caught before Waverly flipped them over. The brunette smirked and straddled the taller girl’s waist. Indeed, the neighbors would know their names until the cracks of dawn.  
  
Before falling asleep, Waverly snuggled closer to Nicole and smiled, content. She definitely did not hate Mondays anymore.  
  
  
  
  
___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kuddos or a comment, I like to read your ideas :)  
> Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of months, I hope you're all doing well. Also, I wanted to thank you for the support (kuddos, comments ...), it goes straight to my heart.
> 
> This chapter is one of the longest, good reading!

_  
__  
  
Waverly's body writhed, as she rode Nicole's fingers, her walls tightly clenched around them and the brunette cried out, she could see fireworks behind her closed eyes “oh god Nicole, I'm gonna...come ... Nicole!”  
  
_

_Her fingers still inside of her, Waverly pressed her legs together to keep Nicole there. They both tried to catch their breath, limbs intertwined, bodies covered by a thin layer of sweat. Time seemed to have stopped as they laid content against one another. “I bet the neighbors know my name”, both giggled at Nicole's proud comment.  
  
_

_“It's about time they know mine then” was the last thing Nicole's brain caught before Waverly tipped them over. The brunette smirked and straddled the taller girl’s waist. Indeed, the neighbors would know their names until the cracks of dawn.  
  
Before falling asleep, Waverly snuggled closer to Nicole and smiled, content. She definitely did not hate Mondays anymore._

___  
  


Waverly was startled by the loud ringtone of her phone, hastily she tried to shut it off but could not easily move from the bed to reach it. The room was still pitch dark and no sounds could be heard from outside. Still half asleep, she tried to wriggle her way out of bed but was stopped by the arm draped around her mid-section straightening. Soon enough her phone stopped ringing and the brunette let out a content sigh. She turned around, snuggling closer to the redhead and closed her eyes once more. A few seconds later, her phone rang again.  
  
  
“Babe I need to get that it might be an emergency”, she begrudgingly whispered.  
  


“ _Nooo_ , stay in bed. You’re warm and feel so good in my arms”, pouted an extremely cute Nicole, bed hair and barely opened eyes.  
  
  
“I’ll be quick, promise”, she kissed the redhead’s lips and rolled out of bed. She wrapped a blanket over her naked form and followed the ringtone. She smiled as she walked through the apartment and collected the clothes scattered all over the floor. Vivid memories from a few hours ago hogged her thoughts and almost made her miss the point of leaving Nicole’s warm bed and embrace. She spotted her purse and quickly snatched her phone out of it, she was about to shut it off when it rang. Startled, she tripped over the blanket and landed ungracefully on the couch. Blowing some hair off her face, she picked the call without paying attention to the time nor caller id.  
  


“Babygirl, where the fuck are you?”  
  


“Nonna? I’m at Nicole’s, what’s the emergency?”  
  


“Huh, Gus! We were supposed to pick her up at the airport and you… _Wait a minute_! You’re at Nicole’s??”  
  


“ _Yes_ …”  
  


“Tell me you finally climbed her Haught ladder! No, scratch that I don’t want any details about my babygirl’s sex life”  
  


“Can it Nonna! I completely lost track of time, where’s Gus? Where are you? I guess I can come…”  
  


“Bet you already did…”  
  


“For Christ’s sakes Wynonna!”  
  


“Okay my baaad. Take a breath, I picked up Gus an hour ago. We are home, she kept on asking question about you, your whereabouts and so on… you know how she gets about her precious little angel. I told her you were out, and she thought you were at Beth’s. I promise I didn’t snitch but why the fuck doesn’t she know you two broke up?”  
  
  
“I didn’t have time to tell her. Please buy me more time I’ll be there as soon as possible”, the brunette tried to gather her clothes scattered all over the room while trying to find excuses but her sister cut her off.  
  
  
“Don’t you dare leave Haught pants right now. Go back to sleep it’s still early. I get everything under control, do not worry. I’ll see you later, alright?”  
  


Waverly took a deep breath and brought the blanket closer to her body. She thanked her sister and hung up. She took a few minutes to calm down and shut her phone off, making sure not to be disturb anymore. She promptly walked back to Nicole’s bedroom, craving her warmth and soft skin against hers.  
  
  
Closing the door behind her, the brunette padded around the room and put the blanket on top of the bed. She gently climbed back into the warm and cozy heaven that was the redhead’s bed. Nicole was still asleep but was on the back, her hair had fell over her face and the sheets were covering half of her body. Waverly, propped on her elbow, gave her an appreciative look, and grazed her fingertips over the firefighter’s collarbone then the valley between her breasts. Waverly licked her lips and traced Nicole’s defined abs to the shaped V barely hidden by the sheet. Noticing the other woman’s breathing quicken, the brunette grew bolder. She bent over and draped her tongue over a stiff nipple and simultaneously cupped the redhead’ sex. She delicately sucked on Nicole’s nipple and ran a finger over her slit. The firefighter moaned and spread her legs a little more, Waverly smiled against the pale breast and released its nipple with a pop. She traced her tongue along the older woman’s collarbone to her neck before wrapping her lips against her earlobe. She nibbled it, earning another moan. Even asleep, Nicole reacted deliciously to every one of the brunette’s touch. She knew she should get some sleep, but her lover was so wet that the idea of going back to sleep was quickly thrown out the window. With a mischievous smile, Waverly removed her hand between Nicole’s thighs and straddled her. She put her hands on each side of the redhead’s face, rolled her hips and leaned over her ear, “baby, waky waky”  
  


“Waves, what …”  
  
  
“I want you. I’m so wet, can you feel how much I need you?”, Waverly rolled her hips harder against the redhead’s abs and kissed the barely awake firefighter. Her tongue soon seek entrance into Nicole’s mouth which was immediately granted.  
  


Nicole grabbed her hips and rolled hers in sync, “god you’re gonna be the end of me”  
  


“I can’t go back to sleep, not before I feel you inside me”, she felt the heat radiating from between her thighs intensify. She felt a fresh flood of arousal had coated Nicole’s abdomen.  
  


Fully awake and slightly slack-jawed, Nicole sat back up and brought the brunette closer to her. Her breasts pressed against Waverly’s, she wasted no time and kissed her passionately. The only sounds that could be heard were their moans and their labored breathing. Waverly’s fingers pulled on red hair, bringing the firefighter impossibly closer to her. Embracing Waverly on top of her, Nicole wandered about how perfectly they fit together. All notion of sleep vanished and with a cocky smile, she flipped them off. One goal in mind, make Waverly come hard until sunrise.  
  
__  
  


Waverly slowly awoke from her slumber, she squinted her eyes and slowly turned to lie down on her back. She stretched, making her bones pop from her arms above her head to her toes. Her muscles were sore, she smiled and lightly blushed by just remembering her early morning shenanigans with Nicole. She hummed and moves her arm to the other side of the bed, instead of feeling a warm body, her hand was met with barely warm sheet. She frowned and sat up against the headboard, she brought the sheet to her chest and scanned the room. Nicole’s uniform was still nicely ironed and hung on the hanger attached to the door, the water wasn’t running in the ensuite bathroom. No notes on the pillow, her phone was still on the bedside table. Her frown deepened, the brunette decided to leave the comfort of the bed and find her redhead.  
  


She was about to leave the bedroom naked but realized that the other rooms might be colder. She spotted the firefighter’s favorite training shirt and threw it over herself. She padded around the apartment when she heard soft humming along a song, coming from the kitchen. There stood the woman she couldn’t keep off of her mind, wearing a tank top and her basketball shorts. She stood against the threshold, without making any noise while admiring Nicole, her eyes traveled all over her body but spent longer on her long legs. She wetted her lips and thought of those very same legs wrapped around her body not too long ago. Waverly walked discreetly behind the firefighter and wrapped her arms around her waist. Her hands played with the hem of the taller woman’ shorts. She hummed into her shoulder and gave it a tender kiss.  
  


“Hey you! You were supposed to sleep. I wanted to wake you up with breakfast in bed”  
  
  
“That’s kind of you but I think I’ll just take my _favorite_ breakfast here”, Waverly nibbled the skin between the redhead’ shoulder and neck. It earned a moan from Nicole who turned off the stove and moved the pots away from it. She turned around in the smaller girl’s arms and moved her hands to her neck to bring her closer. Nicole smiled when she saw Waverly wearing her favorite shirt and leaned down to kiss her lightly. She was about to move away but the brunette stood up on her tiptoes and entangled her fingers in her hair. The smaller girl maneuvered her towards the counter, her back pressed against it, she shuddered at being trapped between the cold surface and Waverly’s hot body. Her hands moved from her hips down her ass. She definitely appreciated that the brunette went commando under her shirt and squeezed the soft skin. Waverly moaned into the kiss, giving Nicole the opportunity to deepen it.  
  


“Waves, wait your”, but was cut off by the brunette’s lips.  
  


“Girl, put on some underwear!”, Wynonna shrieked.  
  


“Wynonna!!”, Waverly hurried to push the shirt down and covered most of her uncovered skin.  
  
  
“Nothing I haven’t already seen babygirl. But seriously? You can’t keep it in your pants for a minute? I was just out for barely five minutes”, the older Earp grumbled while staring down at Nicole. She shoved the bottle of maple syrup to her and wondered if she should storm off or not.  
  
  
“If you can’t handle the heat, you’d better stay out of my kitchen Earp”, shot back Nicole. All too satisfied by the mortified look on the older sister’s face.  
  
  
Wynonna was about to reply but her younger sister jumped in, “what are you doing here? And where is Gus?”  
  


“Gus is at Shorty’s with Rosita, she’s fine. She wanted to go over the financials and double check everything. And I wanted pancakes! Red told me I could come whenever I wanted to taste her famous pancakes. So here I am”, she shrugged then pointed her fingers at the other two women, “but I’m not sure I’m that hungry anymore because of what I witnessed”  
  
  
“Oh come on I’ve seen way worse Earp”  
  


“What??”, Waverly’s head snapped to the side and gave Nicole a look that screamed ‘ _explain now’_  
Nicole dropped her head and growled, she didn’t want to remember the day she ran into Wynonna and Doc doing their own version of yoga. She shuddered at the memory and while avoiding everyone’s eyes, replied in a low voice, “I walked in on your sister and Doc having … hum, having sex…”  
  


“You did what now??”  
  


“It was before the barbecue, I was supposed to pick up Doc before going to the station but I forgot. So he texted me your sister drove him there, so Shapiro and I rushed over there so Nedley would not kill us”  
  


“Oh isn’t it the same morning you woke up with Rosita in Dolls bed?”, Wynonna was laughing but quickly stopped when she saw her sister’s angry eyes. If a look could kill, she’d be six feet under already. She looked at Nicole and mouthed her sorry.  
  


The firefighter paled and rose her hands in front of her, “It’s not what you think I swear! We just fell asleep, nothing happened between us. Huh, to be honest I may have seen her boobs, but I didn’t look too long I was just surprised”  
  


“I bet you were, she got a nice rack!”, snorted the older Earp. Both Nicole and Waverly shot her death glares. Waverly made a sign for her to keep on explaining. She was sweating bullets at this point, her morning’s plan was definitely ruined.  
  
  
“Anyway, we went about our day like usual, I didn’t think twice of Doc’s text. I thought your sister just dropped him and went to Shorty’s but before I left, I went to pick up my helmet in the locker room and was met with a scene that almost made me blind”, she threw her hands in the air and Waverly cracked a smile. “They really did focus on yoga…”  
  


Waverly couldn’t help herself and laughed, Nicole looked green by just remembering the scene. She decided to put her out of her misery and hugged her, “my poor baby”  
  
  
“You’re not angry at me? Because of me having seen Rosita’s breasts?”  
  


“Well, it was by accident, right? You could have told me before but it’s okay”, the brunette kissed gently Nicole’ shoulder and squeezed her waist harder.  
  
  
“Your boobs are way better and the way they fit perfectly in my hands. And your ni…”  
  


“Okay that’s my cue! I’m going to binge watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine. You’d better hurry to bring me pancakes otherwise I’ll do my best to always interrupt you when you’ll be horny”  
  


“As if you could”, snorted Nicole.  
  
  
“Don’t tempt me, my Wynonnus Interromptus are more efficient than any contraception. Oh by the way, Gus wants to see you babygirl before the opening”  
  
  
Waverly looked up at the redhead and bit her lip, with a languorous look, she whispered “will you come with me to meet my aunt?”  
  
  
“Should I expect the shovel talk?”, tried to joke a very nervous Nicole.  
  
  
“Nah, she’s more into shotguns”, with that the brunette kissed her cheek and sauntered over the stove. Warming up their forgotten breakfast.  
  
  
“Wait, _what_?”

___

  
  
The younger Earp was thankful she had left Nicole waiting in her car so she wouldn’t witness her trying hard to understand how she managed to be so confident a few minutes ago while she walked through the doors of Shorty’s, to being this nervous mess right about now. She barely spared a glance to Gus and lost it. She was about to turn around and run but collided into Wynonna.  
  


“What’s got into you babygirl? You got your worry crinkle”  
  


Waverly narrowed her eyes to her aunt busying herself behind the counter and whispered, “Wyn, I didn’t even have time to explain everything to Gus. And you know I look up to her, she’s basically a mom to me. She’s going to be disappointed in me and she…”  
  
  
“What? Why would Gus be disappointed in you? She loves you so fucking much”  
  


“I cheated! Ok? I’m a cheater!”, muttered the distraught brunette. The blue-eyed woman frowned and dragged her sister in the storage room. Gus rose a brow as her nieces walked past her in a hurry. She shook her head and waited behind the counter; they’d be back soon enough.  
  


The younger sister was pacing all over the small room and surely, was going to burn a hole in the floor. Wynonna shook her head and put her hands on her sister’s shoulders, stopping her in her crazy tantrum. She walked her towards one of the crates and made her sit on it. The brunette looked genuinely at her little sister and grabbed her hand in hers, “let me tell you, love doesn't make sense, you can't logic your way into or out of it. It's non sensical. But love is the best thing we do, you love Nicole and she loves you. Everyone sees it, so why not Gus? I know you’re scared and that to you, everything right now is a mess. But it doesn't have to make sense, to make sense. Life is messy but that's ok. I know you're overwhelmed but you need to close your eyes and take a deep breath because sometimes it's all it takes. You did nothing wrong alright? You just fell in love and Gus will understand that, trust me”, Wynonna softly tapped her shoulder and stood up. She winked at her on her way out and called out for Gus.  
  
  
The gray-haired woman poked her head and asked Waverly if she could join her. The brunette nodded and looked at her hands on her lap. Her aunt sat next to her and brought her in a tight hug, she sweetly kissed the crown of her head and told her, “you know you can tell me everything my angel?”  
  


Waverly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned her head so she could watch her aunt in the eye. With a renewed confidence she explained everything that had happened since she last saw her. Gus nodded along and smiled at the way her niece talked about this Nicole woman. All shy, a faint blush on her cheeks and heart eyes. The brunette was rambling about the other woman and didn’t even seem to realize how deep she felt for her already. Her sweet angel was smitten and had already fallen. The gray-haired woman warmly smiled at Waverly, she had felt the exact same way when she met Curtis.  
  
  
“Please, same something…”  
  
  
“When will I get the chance to meet Nicole?”  
  
  
“You’re not mad?”, asked Waverly. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape. She frowned as her aunt laughed.  
  
  
“Why would I? It seems that you finally found someone worth it”, Gus tapped her knee lightly stood up. She smoothed her shirt, removing invisible crinkles, “so will I meet her soon?”  
  


“She’s coming tonight”, Waverly stood up and threw her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly almost knocking the wind out off her aunt’s lungs. With a tap on her back from Gus, she let go and smiled warmly. She could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage, all from happiness.  
  
  
“I can’t wait then. I bet Wynonna already gave her the shovel talk”, the tiny brunette quickly nodded but her smile didn’t waver, “it’s my duty then to tell her that she’ll meet my favorite gunshot if she’ll ever hurt my sweet angel”  
  
  
Waverly laughed briefly and put a strand of hair behind her ear, she had no doubt that Nicole would charm her aunt. To the brunette, she was simply perfect. On her way out of the storage room, she shot a text message to her asking to come in Shorty’s. A few minutes later, her breath caught in her throat when she noticed Nicole coming in. She looked nervous all dressed up to meet Gus. The brunette’s heartbeats quickened; this woman was definitely perfect. She made her way to her and grabbed her hands. She leaned up and kissed her, Nicole smiled into the kiss and seemed to relax a bit.  
  
  
The two women made their way to the booth where Wynonna and Gus were waiting. Waverly linked their hands and cleared her throat to gain their attention. Her sister and aunt looked at them expectantly, the younger woman took a step closer to the table and sweetly said, “Gus, meet Nicole” and looked the redhead in the eye, “my girlfriend”  
  
  
Nicole blushed and brightened at the same time, she shook Gus’ hand and replied kindly, “it’s finally nice to meet my girlfriend’s aunt. Pleasure to meet you Mrs. McCready”  
  


“Nonsense, call me Gus”, winked the gray-haired woman, “well, take a seat and tell me a little about yourself”

___

Waverly was content to review her last interview and work on the following - the gala. Most of the guest list was done and all the firefighters who'd get auctioned were set. She brushed her fingertips over Nicole's name and bit her lip. As the designated host, she wouldn't be able to bet on the redhead. She had been reviewing this part especially with Mercedes but her boss didn't budge and for once, diligently followed the rules.  
  
  
She couldn’t hide her disappointment but Kate had tried her best to lighten her mood. It had been two weeks since she and the firefighter put a label on their relationship. So here she was, between her boss and colleague, lost in thoughts while remembering their first time. A night well spent between the sheets and its next morning on repeat. The brunette could not have enough of Nicole. She got a dire need to touch her, taste her, make her come. She craved her. Waverly felt her body react at these thoughts and clenched her thighs. It was not the time to get turned on. She got pulled off her reverie by Kate who gently elbowed her ribs. The brunette turned her head to look at her, surprised.  
  


“Wh..what?”  
  
  
“As I was saying, we finally received the long-awaited calendar!”  
  


Waverly jumped on her seat and almost fell over it. She sprinted to the box sat on the delivery cart and tore at the opening with her home keys.  
  


“Someone is excited!”, cheered Mercedes. She walked next to the brunette and grabbed a good number of calendars. She dropped them on the glass table and threw one at Kate before scootching next to her. Waverly took the last ones in the box and put them delicately on the table as well, she stood on the opposite of the other two women.  
  


The cover was quite classy, the team was shirtless with their straps on and pants hanging low on their waist. Some were greasy, others seemed to be wet. They were in front of the casern with the trucks parked behind them. They altogether looked fine. The brunette turned the pages quickly, looking for the person of her dreams. Nicole had chosen September. Her month. Her heart fluttered at the gesture but soon enough sped up erratically at the view. Waverly’s mouth watered; Nicole had set a scene where she was washing the trucks - a nice reminder of their first interaction – water hoses and foam-filled sponges were part of the decor. Her hair was down, wet and in loose curls framing nicely her face. She was leaning against one of the trucks, dressed in a sport bra and black pants that were low on her waist. Her skin was wet as well, it accentuated her muscles. The redhead was a vision.  
  


Gawking and most likely drooling, Waverly startled when she heard a wolfish whistle way too close to her ear. She harshly closed the calendar and brought it to her chest. She turned around swiftly and snapped at the intruder.  
  
  
“What do you think you're doing?”  
  


“Getting a boner that's for sure! What a nice piece of redhead”  
  


Fucking Champ Hardy, the delivery guy always creeped her out. He always talked too highly of himself and acted like a perv towards all the women in the office. Usually she would not interact with him except for greetings but not this time, not when this moron was drooling all over her girlfriend's picture.  
  


“Inappropriate. Don't you have letters to deliver elsewhere?”  
  


“Oh, come on Waves. Let me enjoy this fine piece of ass”, he grabbed one of the calendars on the table and opened it right back in September. He bent over the table, arms against the glass and rudely made a show of thrusting his hips, “I bet she'd love to ride the rodeo champ! Redheads are wild”  
  


“Get away you perv!”, she slapped as hard as possible the back of his head, making him whimper. He stood up straight and glared at the feisty brunette.  
  


“What the fuck? Don’t be jealous babe, you already got pussy. You’re with Beth!”  
  


“We broke up you twat”  
  


“Too bad. Well, I let you drool all over miss September. That's the only thing you can do because I'll bet on her at the gala and so you know, I'll fuck her on the very same night”, he grinned and grabbed his cock while winking at the brunette.  
  


She was fuming. She imagined different ways to kick his ass and before she realized, she acted as fast as the flick of a watch and grabbed his throat. Shocked, he stood stone cold with his arms at his side. Waverly did not let go when he got red in the face but felt hands on her arms and faintly heard her name being called. She snaped out of it when she saw Mercedes in front of her, an authoritative hand against Champ's chest. Waverly was held back by Kate's arms around her waist.  
  


“Waves, what the fuck was that?”  
  


“Mercedes I... I don't know. I'm so sorry!”, she whispered. Kate felt her colleague relaxed and removed her arms, stepping next to her, she bowed her head. She silently asked her if she was alright, to that, Waverly nodded.  
  


“This psycho bitch attacked me Mercedes!”  
  


“To you it's boss or Ma'am, got it? I know how disgustingly you behave towards the women working in my company. You are awfully close to a complain about sexual assault. So, you calm down right now!”  
  


“But...”  
  


“Shut the fuck up Hardy”, cut Kate. She then put her hand on the brunette's shoulder, “care to tell us what happened to set you off on a killing spree, honey?”  
  


“He... he made crude remarks about my, my _girlfriend_! He was inappropriate and made disgusting movements with his hips. I don't know what got into me, I'm so sorry...”  
  


“Girlfriend, huh?”, both Mercedes and Kate smiled at her. She blushed under their approving smiles.  
  


“The fuck? Miss September eats pussy! Fuck, a shame! I'm sure I'll straight...”  
  


“If you continue this thought, I fire your sorry ass and report your conduct to your father. Understood?”  
  


“Come on! She can attack me, but I can't talk about my di...”, Mercedes pushed him out of the conference room and kept on shouting until he ran with his tail between his legs. Before he made it to the elevator, she shouted, “You're banned from the gala and this very office. Leave your access card at the security office. They'll be waiting for you”  
  


Mercedes walked back into the office and signaled for Kate to get out. The ebony woman did so and threw an apologizing look at her friend. Once the door was closed behind her, the boss sat on her chair and stared at the young Earp.  
  


“Mercedes I really am...”  
  


“If you say one more time that you’re sorry, I'm going to explode. What you did was unprofessional, and I won’t allow it again, _capiche_? Consider it a warning” Waverly nodded and worried her lip between her teeth. Her reaction was a blur, she didn't expect to react like this. Jealous, possessive but damn it felt good to defend her girlfriend. She was silently congratulated herself for kicking this perv's ass. Though, the silence was broken by Mercedes' laugh.  
  


“Damn Earp, you sure are feisty. If a picture set you lose like this, I fear you’re going to go nuts. I ordered a calendar for everyone in the office, don't tell me you're going to become a tiny killer?”  
  


“No, I promise I'll behave. It was just fucking Champ. He's such an ass”  
  


“I know, I'll talk to his dad. He might send you away to teach him a lesson”  
  
  
“Good for him!”  
  


“Okay, I trust you will be on your best behavior. You’re a cute little thing but damn, jealousy really drives you wild. Don't go and rip her pictures from all the calendar”  
  


“Well, that's a great idea...”  
  


“Waves, you got the real thing at home. Let the other people fantasize over her. There's no harm, trust me”  
  


“You are right. Sorry again, I won’t act like this ever again, I promise”  
  


“We good. No worries. And well, don’t apologize for love, babe. I get it, don't sweat it honey”, the businesswoman stood up and winked at the younger woman. Waverly, still seated in the comfy chair, blinked, and gaped at the mention of love. She shook her head and laughed. She grabbed her dearest calendar on her way out, leaving the conference room open for her coworkers to get their own.

___

_Pay for a date, it's for charity. Get a night with Purgatory’s finest. It will get hot in here_. Waverly read for the hundredth time the silly scribbles that Kate left on her notes. She smiled to herself, she really had crazy coworkers, but they always managed to ease up her nerves. This night was important, Mercedes had excelled herself with this event, so every members of the team had double checked the premises and details. It was going to go smoothly.  
  


The brunette came early, she wanted to familiarize with the stage, get over her script and the list of the firefighters who will be the main show of the night. Her fingers grazed lightly over one night, at the very end of the night, _Nicole Haught._ Save the best for last, she thought.  
  


Nicole had accompanied her girlfriend so they could spend as much time as possible before all the crazy would take place. They had all rehearsed the previous day, but Nicole couldn’t deny that she was nervous. Glass in hand she walked around the stage and didn’t miss one second watching Waverly in all her glory, appeasing her nerves. Waverly was ethereal and perfect. She was the epitome of beauty with her long white lace dress. It fitted her like a glove, every curve was enlighten to perfection. As the tiny brunette walked around the stage, her movements languid, Nicole could not keep her eyes off her. She downed her whiskey to keep her nerves at bay and mostly to keep her mind off her thoughts of ripping that dress and fucking Waverly backstage. The firefighter reached the curtains that led her backstage, she took a steady breath and closed her eyes, they had less than an hour before the event would begin.  
  
  
“Everything alright Haught?” Waverly giggled smugly from behind her. Nicole turned around and looked at her with such hunger, the brunette knew she just riled her up. And she knew just what to do to unravel her, she walked predatorily towards her and put her hands on the firefighter’s beltloops. Her lips were a breath away from the taller woman’s earlobe, if she got closer, she’d be able to graze her teeth over it. However, she stood still and let her breath caress her skin while saying, “did I ever tell you that one of my fantasies involves you fucking me in a public place?”  
  


“Okay duly noted but we don’t have the time. But I promise someday when we’ll get the occasion, I’ll be on board with this idea”, Nicole hoped she’d convinced the smaller woman. With the look of disappointment and the pout she received, the redhead decided to play dirty. She knew full well that Waverly was too smitten and a hot mess when she showed her dimples. “Come on, let’s finish your prep babe”, she tipped her head and gave the other woman the biggest dimpled smile she ever used.  
  
  
“Ugh, no. No you can’t use your freaking dimples. You don’t play fair and let me tell you baby I won’t cave. Put them away,” Waverly pointed her finger to her one of her cheek, a thought crossed the brunette’s mind - _two could play this game_. She batted her eyelashes and added with a sultry voice, “It should be illegal or require a permit of use, they’re way too distracting but tonight, _I am_ in charge”. The brunette ran her palms slowly down the front of Nicole’s buttoned up shirt. The taller woman gulped and blinked a few times as she tried to focus on the irresistible woman in front of her. Bossy Waverly always won over her cocky girlfriend, she smiled, gleefully.  
  


“You sure, here? Don’t you worry people could walk on us?”  
  


Waverly grinned and pulled Nicole into her, her hands traveled up to the back of her neck then tangled in red hair. “Well, that will be even more exciting, don’t you think?”. She didn’t wait for an answer, she conveyed her want with a scorching kiss. It hit Nicole in all the right places, a wave of warmth dragged deep inside her. Waverly bit her bottom lip and soothed it with her tongue, Nicole gasped at the action and tightened her grip on the smaller woman’s hips. Nicole felt her whole body heat up and knew her pupils were completely dilated with how turned on she had become in such a short amount of time.  
  
  
The brunette was delighted with the soft gasps her ministrations were eliciting and pushed not so delicately Nicole against the far wall of the backstage. A hiss of pain slipped through the ginger’s lips, making the brunette's eyes widened. Nicole shook her head and reassured her by taking her hands and moving them along her curves. Distracted, Waverly squeaked in surprise as she was hardly pinned against the wall, trapped between it and the warm body of her lover. She ran her nails down her girlfriend’s back and began a trail of hot kisses against Nicole's neck. The firefighter shivered and cupped Waverly's cheeks, she watched emotions swim in the shorter girl's eyes when she said, with a low tone that she'd be sure would ruin Waverly's panties, “let me fulfill your dirty fantasy baby”, the brunette moaned and kissed her hard and passionate. Waverly was about to deepen the kiss but felt Nicole pull away, though her frown quickly disappeared when the redhead sunk to her knees. Her lover glanced up, her hands firm under the hem of her dress, silencing asking her approval. She furiously nodded and bit her lip, then moaned at the feeling of her dress being hiked around her waist and warm fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin.  
  


Once the dress was bunched over Waverly’s hips, Nicole began to kiss her way up her thigh. She kept one of her hands on the brunette’s hips, holding the dress up and used the other to brush the side of her leg, from her calf to her ass then back down to her calf. Nicole brushed her nose against her covered up sex and kissed just above the wet patch, her lips lingering there, she whispered, “You’re so beautiful, love”  
  
  
Waverly tilted her chin up so she could look at her. The brunette’s chest was heaving, she had swollen kissed lips and lust and love mixed in her sparkly eyes. Nicole was in the same state and had a slight blush coloring her cheeks. The brunette’s fingertips caressed from her jaw to her temple and replied with reverence, “So are you baby”  
  
  
Nicole had to remind herself they didn’t have much time. She couldn’t spend it getting lost in the pool of emotions in her girlfriend’s eyes. She gave her a shy smile and kissed once more the brunette’s sex over her panties. With her free hand she lowered her soaked underwear, her mouth watering at the view. Nicole’s eyes grew hooded, her tongue darted out to moisten her own lips. With a firm grip behind the brunette’s knee, she placed her leg on her shoulder so she could have a better access. She then kissed her girlfriend’s mound and blew on her engorged clit.  
  
  
“Baby, I need you to touch me…”, impatiently groaned Waverly.  
  
  
The glistening-soaked folds of Waverly’s sex and the heady scent of her arousal were mesmerizing. Nicole needed to taste her, to have her tongue surrounded by velvet walls. She lashed at Waverly’s clit, pulling the firm nub into her mouth, sucked, grazed her teeth over it then released it with a pop. Waverly was slick, sweet and musky, Nicole couldn’t have enough of her so she dived in again and again. The brunette’s moans fueled the woman between her legs. Nicole rolled her tongue over Waverly’s clit and then back down her slit before sucking her glistening lips between her own, she repeated the very same pattern for a few times. Waverly panted in growing desire and gasped louder when she felt a moan vibrated against her sex. Waverly’s fingers tightened through copper locks, tugging at the roots of them with desperate need. Her hips ground desperately into her girlfriend’s face, the redhead tightened her grip on Waverly’s hips trying to ease her grind and keep the dress up.  
  


Nicole’s tongue and lips explored her sex like it was the first time, savoring every second of it. Her tongue pressed against her center as Waverly’s leg tightened on her shoulder, bringing her impossibly closer. Nicole pressed her tongue deeper into Waverly as her walls clenched down, she thrusted her tongue in and out as Waverly’s walls quiver even more. The redhead felt the smaller woman’s legs tremble, she was getting close so Nicole rolled her thumb over the brunette’s clit, pushing her over the edge.  
  


“Ba....babe” Waverly moaned, her hands gripping tighter on Nicole, she knew she’d reach her climax very soon. Her hips ground into Nicole’s face harder as her tongue pushed deeper into her. With one last flick of her thumb and thrust of her tongue, the brunette stumbled into pure bliss. “Fuck Nicole!” Waverly brought on of her hand to her mouth to soften her screams. One hand still got a fierce grip against red locks between her legs. Nicole slid her tongue up through Waverly’s slit, collecting and cleaning most of her remaining. With a final kiss on her sex, the firefighter let go of the dress and pulled away. She watched her girlfriend with a smug smile.  
  


“You can definitely cross that fantasy from your list”  
  


The brunette looked blissfully fucked, with her head against the wall, her eyes closed and a nice blush spread from her chest to her cheeks. She snorted, “Sure will and let me tell you, the list is long baby”  
  
  
“Waverly???”, Nicole’s retort died on her tongue and her eyes widened as much as her girlfriend’s. They both snapped their heads toward the shrieking voice but stilled, unable to make a move. The intruder stood by the curtains, luckily from this spot, Nicole was hidden by some equipment and a dresser.  
  


Waverly straightened herself against the wall and tried to act as normal as possible, “Beth, what are you doing here?”  
  
  
“Checking everything’s ready. Making sure you’re all set”, Beth smiled sweetly at her. Waverly couldn’t honestly kid herself into believing this fake friend behavior and began to get twitchy. She glanced at Nicole quickly then back to her ex before nodding. Beth watched her suspiciously, frowned and walked closer to her, “are you sure you’re okay… _OH_!”  
  
  
Nicole discreetly swiped her mouth with the back of her hand and tried to scramble back on her feet quickly. She saw the moment realization hit Beth and moved closer to her girlfriend to shield her from her ex. She cursed to herself as she spotted Waverly’s panties on the floor, not too far from where Beth was stood. The hostess of the gala followed her line of sight and gasped. They hoped that the middle Gardner wouldn’t see the offending underwear near her foot. Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on their side.  
  
  
Gasping, Beth pushed the panties with her foot in their direction. Waverly moved around Nicole and bent down to pick them up. The brunette shook lightly her panties silently asking her girlfriend to hide them, Nicole gave her a curt nod. Waverly put the panties in her girlfriend’s trouser pocket, she made a mental note to pick her spare change from her gym back in the trunk of her car before getting on stage. She took a hold of Nicole’s hand and leaned against her. Beth saw red and latched at the couple, “your behavior is outrageous! I should throw you out!”  
  
  
“Beth, you can’t seriously throw…”  
  


“Throw you out? Don’t tempt me! I’m not the one acting like a whore!”  
  


“What did you just say?!”, an angry Nicole jabbed Beth in the chest. She towered over her and growled, “don’t you dare talk to my girlfriend like this ever again or else, I’ll kick your sorry ass”  
  
  
“I’ll fire you”  
  
  
“It’d be worth it, asshole!”, Waverly grabbed Nicole by the arm and dragged her behind her. She kept an arm against her girlfriend’s stomach and looked her ex up and down.  
  
  
“You’ve behaved enough as a shit ticket recently, so leave us alone. I don’t owe you anything nor does Nicole. And let me tell you, your little stunt with Shae blew up. You and her can try as much as you want but you won’t get between us. So back off”  
  
  
“Waverly, don’t be stupid. You’ll eventually get tired of her and run back to me. I can open you many opportunities thanks to my name. What can she bring you?”  
  


“Love”  
  


The answer hit as much as a slap to her face, Beth was flabbergasted and couldn’t find a proper answer. She opened her mouth but closed it instantly. The room was plunged into a heavy silence, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Only their breathing was perceptible for a moment, but the uncomfortable silence was fortunately interrupted by the sound of approaching heels clicking.  
  


Mercedes made her way from the staff entry, as she got closer she did a double check of the appearance of the two women and her sister in front of her. She devilishly smiled, “here you are guys, what were you up to?”  
  


Nicole narrowed her eyes at Beth, the tone of her voice was honey sweet but didn’t hide her irritation, “just telling your sister how much I'm looking forward for the show to begin”  
  


“Wow isn't she the cutest? Sweet talker”, the ginger slapped the firefighter’s arm and waited expectantly for her younger sister to reply.  
  


Beth stood astonished but shook herself out of her stupor and lied through her teeth “ _yeah yeah, you say so Mer! A real treat_ ”. She saw the two women bit their lips to keep their laughter at bay. She walked closer to them and whispered angrily, “I’ll deal with you both later” before storming away.  
  
  
“Ah dear Beth, if there was a need for a picture to illustrate the definition of jealousy, it would be a portrait of her. My dears, if she ever bothers you, don't hesitate to tell me so that I can deal with her. God, thanks to my siblings I wonder if I'm not adopted. Anyway, I'm getting out of your hair, I'm going to check that my sister doesn't ruin the night with her bad mood”, she clapped her hands and turned around, “Oh, one last thing, no more funny business”, the two other women blanched and looked like deers caught in headlights. Mercedes winked at them and burst into laughter as she left the room.  
__  
  


  
The redhead was behind the curtains, watching the show and her friends on stage, with sparks in her eyes and a huge smile. Apart from the crazy laughter she got from her colleagues, she couldn't help but marvel at Waverly. The journalist, the class presenter for this gala, was resplendent. Everything she undertook was magnificent, the way she expressed herself, the movements of her body, her laughter. Nicole couldn’t wait for the gala to be over and to get home with the little brunette.  
  


“You're going to end up drooling all over your uniform,” Doc's castling voice startled her, “my apologies Nicole, I didn't mean to scare you. You really like the young Earp, don't you? Tell me, what do you like most about her?”  
  


She casted a slight look at her friend while nervously playing with the end of her buttoned up shirt. Nicole calmly said, “I like everything about her, the simplest things like the way her eyes turned to half-moon when she smiles, the way her fingertips lingered at the top of her drink when she is deep in thoughts, how she gets excited when she talks about history or sciences. Most importantly I like these little things because they make her who she is, because she is it to me”  
  


“She adores you back”, Doc tapped her on her back. He gave her a smile and tipped his hat before walking on stage. Nicole watched her friend acted like a cowboy and snorted. He was the only guy who could pull off this mustache and a cowboy attitude. Most of the women in the crowd shouted, she smiled. He was going to raise some money easily. She laughed even harder when she saw Wynonna’s scowl and jealous streak.  
  
  
After ten minutes of laughter, Doc came back with a smug look and without his hat. She frowned and asked him where his hat was, he motioned towards Wynonna who was making a show of her own, riding her chair like it was a bull. He laughed heartfully, “she’s going to make a great cowgirl, let me tell you”  
  


“Don’t make me barf please”  
  


“Why Haught, I didn’t picture you for a prude. Come on Haughtstuff, it’s your turn. Make them scream!”, with that he gently pushed her towards the stage. It was showtime.  
_  
  


  
Waverly almost choked on her words when she saw Nicole coming to the stage. The ginger looked a bit nervous but overall sexy as hell. With a huge smile on her face, she grabbed the mic and moved closer to her. “Well, ladies and gents please welcome our last contestant, the very hot new recruit of our finest firefighters. Nicole Haught!”  
  


The crowd erupted and began to shout their bets, Nicole shot the brunette a worried look when she saw Shae in the middle of the ballroom. Though it seemed she behaved and looked frightened, keeping glances to her right. The firefighter followed her ex-wife’s eyes, Nicole smirked when she noticed Wynonna making guns with her fingers and dryly looked at the doctor, mouthing to her " _bang bang_ ". It sure looked like her friend found a way to threaten her ex-wife and made it work. Waverly's voice made her focus again and she began to languorously remove the buttons from her shirt, casting a seductive look over her shoulder. The presenter blushed and blew her a kiss, “I hear a hundred dollars for Mrs. McCready, who can say better?”  
  


“Two hundred for Miss Bustillos, two hundred once...”  
  


“A thousand here!”, shouted Beth with a confident voice and stern look. Waverly paled and looked desperately at her family and friends to raise their bets. Gus stood up and raised the bets, “Two thousand five hundred!”  
  


“Two thousand five hundred for Mrs. McCready, once, twice ...”, the women on stage saw Beth sit back and shake with anger. Smiling and reassured, Waverly was about to finalize the bets but was cut off.  
  


“Ten thousand!” was heard from the audience. The room fell silence, most of the guests turned their heads to the entry of the ballroom, hoping to catch the person who placed the highest bet of the night. From the stage, Nicole froze on the spot and casted a look to Waverly. The brunette was paled and in a clear state of shock. Whispers broke the stupor and silence that had taken over the room, the seconds kept ticking and a cold shiver ran through the brunette’s body.  
  
  
Waverly grabbed the mic tighter, her fingers turning white, and made her way towards her girlfriend. Her shaky voice repeated the amount of the bet, “ten thousand? Anyone?”. The whispers died down once more, she forced herself to keep smiling even though she felt like throwing up. It wasn’t supposed to go like this, either Wynonna, Gus or Rosita would get the higher bet so she could spend her night with her girlfriend. Not a random rich person.  
  
  
“Ten thousand, anyone would like to raise their bet? Come on, not even for charity?”, the muffled voice said. That smug tone, _it couldn’t be_. Her eyes searched the room and ended up on Wynonna, her glass was long forgotten in her hand and her eyes were wide as saucers. From her haze, she mouthed - _the fuck_ \- and stood on wobbly legs. Gus soon followed, linking her arm around Wynonna’s waist to keep them both on their feet. Her aunt looked like she saw a ghost and she might as well did. All her friends were shocked and on the edge of their seats. _That voice. That condescending tone._ Waverly remembered it quite well.  
  
  
The clicking of heels snapped Waverly out of her stupor. Even with her blurry vision she could see the woman getting closer to the stage and smiling, fake and full of malice. Nicole’s hand found hers and squeezed it whilst she whispered her name. The brunette could not keep her eyes away from the woman who made her way through the crowd, getting closer with each step she took. Her heart hammered against her ribcage, threatening to explode or stop. Yes, she felt like passing out. Her right hand lost the firm grip of the mic, she did not even blink when the object crashed on the floor and made a high pitch sound that made everyone groan. The room was spinning, her breathing sped up and her legs threatened to collapse under her weight. She felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist and felt more than heard the worry in Nicole’s voice. Waverly molded even more in the firefighter's embrace to shield herself or shake her awake from that nightmare coming from her past. She blinked, once, twice however, she realized quickly it wasn’t a dream. The woman’s gaze didn't waver from hers, her cold smile was still intact. Waverly breathed, once, twice, and tried to contain the tremor in her voice, without success.  
  


“ _Willa_?”  
  


__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the typos.  
> And in advance, have a good Christmas and New Year. Take care of yourself.


	10. Chapter 10

(…)  
  
_“Ten thousand, anyone would like to raise their bet? Come on, not even for charity?”, the muffled voice said. That smug tone, it couldn’t be. Her eyes searched the room and ended up on Wynonna, her glass was long forgotten in her hand and her eyes were wide as saucers. From her haze, she mouthed - the fuck - and stood on wobbly legs. Gus soon followed, linking her arm around Wynonna’s waist to keep them both on their feet. Her aunt looked like she saw a ghost and she might as well did. All her friends were shocked and on the edge of their seats. That voice. That condescending tone. Waverly remembered it quite well.  
  
The clicking of heels snapped Waverly out of her stupor. Even with her blurry vision she could see the woman getting closer to the stage and smiling, fake and full of malice. Nicole’s hand found hers and squeezed it whilst she whispered her name. The brunette could not keep her eyes away from the woman who made her way through the crowd, getting closer with each step she took. Her heart hammered against her ribcage, threatening to explode or stop. Yes, she felt like passing out. Her right hand lost the firm grip of the mic, she did not even blink when the object crashed on the floor and made a high pitch sound that made everyone groan. The room was spinning, her breathing sped up and her legs threatened to collapse under her weight. She felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist and felt more than heard the worry in Nicole’s voice. Waverly molded even more in the firefighter's embrace to shield herself or shake her awake from that nightmare coming from her past. She blinked, once, twice however, she realized quickly it wasn’t a dream. The woman’s gaze didn't waver from hers, her cold smile was still intact. Waverly breathed, once, twice, and tried to contain the tremor in her voice, without success._

“ _Willa_?”  
  


___  
  
Waverly’s mind was running hundred miles an hour, if her oldest sister was here it meant trouble, right? The ballroom was still painfully silent, she could only hear the erratic beating of her heart. Nicole was by her side, stone cold and concern written all over her face. Wynonna and Gus both looked like fainting. All sets of eyes were watching her, like hawks. She shook her head and cleared her throat. She wished her voice could carry a harsh tone to cover her shock, but the faint tremble betrayed her once more, “what are you doing here?”  
  


“Well, I’m here to see my beloved sisters and contribute to charity, why else would I be here?”  
  


Dubious, Waverly crossed her arms and looked skeptically at her eldest sister. The woman standing in front of the stage tilted her head and replied, “Why, aren't you happy to see me?”  
  
  
The tension was at its peak, Waverly pursed her lips and turned to Mercedes, who stood between the backstage curtain and the stage itself. The businesswoman's face showed shock but also a bit of curiosity about the outcome. The little brunette motioned for her to come closer, and she did so. Putting her hand in front of her mouth to hide what she was saying, she whispered, “Can we invalidate her bet?”  
  


Frowning, the eccentric woman shook her head with compassion, “No one has bet higher, little Earp”. Seeing the despair painted on the little woman's face, the ginger squatted down to retrieve the microphone, long forgotten on the floor. After checking that it was still in use, she addressed the silent crowd, “10K, who could say better?”  
  


Several murmurs were heard, but no one bet more than the previously announced amount. Mercedes let out a shaky breath, then turned to Waverly and apologized. She then looked at Nicole to check her next move, the firefighter nodded her head in despair. Nicole moved closer to Waverly and put one hand behind her back, caressing her up and down to reassure her.  
  
  
“Nicole...”, the firefighter interrupted her and offered her girlfriend a smile showing her dimples. “It's going to be okay, don't worry. Let Mercedes close the deal and get this night over with, okay?”  
  


Reluctantly, Nicole looked at the other redhead and nodded. Mercedes nibbled her cheek and in a dry tone of voice said, “10K, going once, going twice, sold. Ms. Earp, you can collect your prize at the front desk of the building.”  
  


Seeing her sister gloating and heading towards the reception, Waverly shout out, “ _No_!”  
  


With a disdainful smile, Willa turned in her direction and said, “Oh Waverly, you still don't want to share your toys?”  
  


“Nicole is my _girlfriend_. And not a toy!”  
  


Willa clapped her hands and added, “even better”, leaving the youngest Earp frozen in place as the tears began to form. “Uh by the way, you and Wynonna took from our dear mom. You follow in her footsteps with her debauchery and love for warming the firefighters’ bed. Isn't that right, Gus?”  
  


“Don't disrespect your own mother, Willa!” Gus threatened.

  
“This is bullshit,” Wynonna cursed and moved threateningly closer to her eldest. She jabbed a finger against Willa’s chest and hoisted, “Who do you think you are? What's the real reason you're here?”  
  


“Oh Wyn, always ready to respond immediately with the delicacy of a bulldozer. As I said, I came back to see you both and to make a generous donation. Do you have a problem with that?”  
  


“The problem I see is you. You've always tormented baby girl for no reason.”  
  


“Wynonna, this is neither the place nor the time. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get my date for this night”, with a dismissive hand, she pushed her sister aside. “Well, with further ado, Nicole I’ll see you in a bit”  
  
  
Waverly clung to Nicole, not wanting her to go. The redhead watched Willa walked away as the crowd parted in front of her. She gritted her teeth and dragged the petite brunette at the end of the stage, away from prying eyes, she brought her hand to Waverly’s cheek and waited for the brunette to level her gaze up. She wasn’t ready to see so much pain behind her girlfriend’s mesmerizing hazel eyes, she swallowed and tried to put on a brave face.  
  
  
“Everything is going to be alright. It’s just for tonight. We’ll see what she wants and I’ll be back as soon as possible. If I don’t feel it, I’ll text you and the guys, okay?”  
  


“No! It’s so unfair, this bitch can’t win. I had a nice evening planned!”  
  


Nicole snorted but fell quickly silent when she saw the look on the journalist’s face. She kissed the crown of her head and brought Waverly’s hands to her mouth, “let me see what she wants, and we’ll have all the cards in hand. Trust me”  
  
  
“I trust you but not her. And I’m not pleased with this turn of events, I had everything planned and she ruined on more thing for me, again”  
  


“But she won’t ruin us, I’ll make sure of it. I care too much about you to let you go”, she tipped the brunette’s chin and bent down to kiss her. Their moment was short lived, the redhead stepped back and gently kissed the brunette's forehead. She held back her tears and moved resignedly towards the entrance of the building. Dolls, Shapiro and Nedley looked defeated after Nicole walked past them.

  
Waverly opened her eyes and saw that Wynonna, Gus and Doc all looked pissed off. Chrissy, Rosita, Kate, Mercedes, Jeremy and Robin looked petrified. Waverly blinked as her vision got blurry. She just realized she had started crying and that the woman who made her heart skipped a beat was already gone.  
  
__  
  
Wynonna helped her heartbroken sister climbed down the stage and hugged her tight. However, Waverly pushed her and got in Beth’s face, she jabbed a finger in her chest and shouted, “this is because of you, admit it!”  
  


Both Shae and Jolene looked at Beth and began to collect their purses and glasses, instantly scurried away, leaving her alone at the table. The young Gardner laughed and poured herself another glass of champagne. She slowly drank it and gave the journalist a crooked smile, “as much as I loved this scene, this is not my doing. If I had known it would end up like that, I’d have call her right away!”  
  
  
“You _bitch_!” Waverly jumped toward her ex but was restrained by Wynonna.  
  


Nedley pushed his way through the group of friends, puffing his chest and put a hand on Wynonna’s shoulders. “Ladies, do you need a hand?”  
  


The fiery brunette shook her head, “everything’s peachy Nedley”. She dragged her baby siter backstage and gathered her belongings. The group of friends followed them without saying a word. They made their way towards the staff entry but Beth followed after them, shouting.  
  
  
“You know what, as soon as we break up, Haught just swoop in and steal my girl. What a _surprise_!”  
  
  
Wynonna spun quickly and forced Beth to take a small step back. “Okay, lower your voice. Waverly doesn't belong to anyone.”  
  


“Okay, Beth, I think you've had enough,” Mercedes said, her voice stern. Mercedes tried to remove the glass of champagne from her hand. Beth rolled her eyes hard and slapped her sister’s hand away. “Of course, you're gonna take her side,” she complained.  
  
  
She turned to Waverly, ”you always complained about me using you and showing you around for my own benefits. You always said that I suffocated you and didn't give you enough credit. That my possession and jealousy were misplaced, seeing the result, I was right to have doubts about you”. She snorted and looked back up at Nedley, “she's been cheating on me with your new favorite employee.”  
  


Waverly choked on her breath and narrowed her eyes at Beth. “ _What_? I told you, I didn’t cheat on you. When will you get that in your thick head?”  
  


“I don’t trust you! Nedley, Haught has been fooling around with Waverly way before the barbecue!”  
  


Nedley’s eyes darted between Beth and Waverly and then back to the others. He didn’t look surprised, disappointed nor repulsed. Waverly felt her body give in relief and she gripped her sister’s arm a little tighter to steady herself.  
  


“Well,” he coughed and said kindly. “I guess that would be their own private business.” He took a step closer, coming up right behind Waverly’s shoulder. Mercedes put herself in between them, a hand on her younger sister’s arm “Come on, sis, let's get you out of here.”  
  
  
Beth hunched over, gripping the champagne glass tightly in her hand. “No!”, she shook her head and threw her glass to the floor. Mercedes and Waverly jumped back a step.  
  


“Oh my God! Beth, you better calm down”, Beth grunted and took a step closer to her ex. Nedley and Wynonna elbowed Waverly out of the way, putting her behind them. The younger Earp complained and tried to move past them but Chrissy reached for Waverly’s hand as Nedley put up his own. “Oh! You better calm down young lady!” he shouted.  
  


“This bitc…”  
  


Waverly finally managed to move in front of them and swinged as hard as she could, punching Beth square in the nose. She heard the group of friends and family gasped at the sudden turn of action. Nedley and Mercedes hurried to hold back Beth and prevent her from reciprocating. Waverly turned back to her sister, expecting disappointment and anger, but all she saw was a clear look of pride. She flushed softly and looked away while she rubbed the knuckles of her hand, already feeling the large hematomas and pain. Chrissy was the first to break the silence, indicating that she was going to get ice for Waverly’s hand and also, her ex's nose.  
  


“Damn Waves I know you’re built like a tiny amazon but what a punch! Nice hook, go girl I’m proud”, her sister gave her a side-hug and turned to Doc, “come on, it’s time to go and find a way to get back my sister’s ginger spice. Saddle up cowboy, we go hunting”  
  
  
“Why, Wynonna I sure love the way you think”, Doc purred.  
  


“My, my I’m not sure if I’m grossed out or turned on by you two. I get your enthusiasm, but don’t you think Willa will recognize you?”, asked Mercedes. Waverly nodded then looked at Rosita and Kate who shrugged.  
  
  
“We could do it, I mean Robin and I. Your sister doesn’t know us and it could be fun to do a stake out. Kinda like role play…”, Jeremy whispered the latter to Robin. Seeing the glint in the smaller guy’s eyes, Wynonna began to open her mouth to say something crude but was interrupted by the other members of the conversation grunting, “ _Wynonnaaaa_ ”  
  
  
She held her hands up, a sheepish smile on her face. Chrissy came back at the same time with some ice and tissues, she looked skeptically at Wynonna and snorted, “don’t tell me she was about to make some crude joke”  
  


Wynonna gasped and put a hand over her heart, “how dare you baby Nedley? I would never!”. Everyone laughed and shook their heads. Waverly clapped her hands but winced immediately, Chrissy get her the ice wrapped in a napkin. She gave the rest of the ice and tissues to Mercedes who applied it to Beth’s nose. Waverly sighed as the pain numbed and asked them to focus on the previous matter.  
  
  
“As I was saying, we are following this plan. You two discreetly tail Willa's car and keep us informed of her location. In the meantime, Kate, Mercedes will take care of bringing the guests to the other room. The rest of us are helping to tidy up the room here. Guys, when you've scouted her destination, call me. Wynonna, Doc and I will join you. Everybody is on board with this plan?”. Everyone agreed, Jeremy and Robin hurried to the parking lot. Waverly watched them leave, with a knot in her belly, hoping she would find Nicole as soon as possible.  
  


___  
  
The car ride took place in complete silence. Nicole played with the clap of her suspenders and sighed. She didn't know what the eldest Earp was planning to do or where they were going. She was beginning to regret her decision and hoped that Waverly wasn't as worried as she could imagine at that moment, she was in safe hands with Wynonna. The thought comforted her a little but doubt quickly set in when she glanced at the passenger next to her. She knew nothing about Willa, except that she was always picking on her youngest sister. Nicole began to feel the sweat on the palms of her hands and her anxiety increasing.  
  


She was taken out of her thoughts when Willa asked her, “tell me, why’d you agree to come with me without putting a fit?”  
  
  
“I care about Waverly and don’t want you to disrespect her in front of her peers.”  
  


“Fair enough”, Willa turned her head back to the window and sighed, “don’t get me wrong, she’s a wonderful journalist but…”. She was interrupted by the driver who lowered the passenger compartment window. “Ma’am, we are being followed. Two cars behind. What are your orders?”  
  


The brunette clapped her hands and turned to look out the back window, “Well Carl, let them have a little fun. They won't be able to get into the residence, we're keeping the same course.”  
  


“Copy that, ma'am”, the driver closed the window separating him from the passengers and Nicole let out a faint breath. She discreetly turned toward the window, but Willa put her hand on the redhead’s cheek and turned her head to her, “No need to look, my sisters are too cunning to follow me directly. They've sent their baby watchdogs, or watchpuppies as you wish.”  
  


Nicole snorted and repositioned herself in the seat, letting her head fall against the headrest in defeat. 

_

The two women walked through the door of the imposing residence and were greeted by a man dressed in long fur coat, arms opened. “Why, firefighter Haught,” he dragged out, his eyes moving down her body slowly, “what a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”  
  
  
Nicole scowled and looked from the man in front of her to Willa, “who is this clown and what do you want with me?”  
  
  
“Now, now. Is that any way to talk to your host?” He grinned at her, “my name is Bobo Del Rey, and my lovely wife brought you here so we can talk and get to know each other better.”  
  


“Your wife??”  
  


“Yes, I married Bobo a few years ago. Come on, lets take a seat in the living room and have a drink before we talk business”, Willa grabbed her by the elbow and walked toward a spacious room. The two women sat on the sofa while the strange man took a sit in the armchair in front of them. A horned wooden coffee table separated them, on top of it was a cigar box and champagne. Bobo poured the alcohol and gently pushed one of the glasses in Nicole's direction. He then gave a glass to Willa and raised his own, "a toast, to new encounters and future agreements".  
  
  
Nicole raised her glass and curiously inspected it, doubting the sincerity of her hosts. Reluctantly, she brought the glass to her lips and took a small sip. Bobo pushed himself to the edge of the chair and rolled up the sleeves of his fur coat. Meticulously he prepared his cigar and lit it before taking a puff. The redhead followed the slightest gesture with a raised eyebrow, she was ready to pounce in any situation. With a mischievous smile, Bobo offered her a cigar which she immediately refused, “My apologies, I thought firefighters liked to play with fire.”  
  


“Why, do you?”  
  


“Oh, feisty! I like it. Don’t I, Willa?”, he purred. Nicole scowled, feeling an unpleasant shiver along her spine.  
  


Willa put her hand on her thigh and leaned closer to her, “Don't take his remarks badly, he's just teasing.”  
  


“Cut the jokes, what's your purpose?”  
  


“Straight to business talk, I can respect that. We're asking for two favors. As you know, I'm Mayor Clootie's right hand man, she called me in to handle any actions that might cast a shadow on her campaign. Following the recent interview with your lovely other half, we were both impressed by her strength of character and confidence. So Clootie wants her to be our spokesperson to Miss Gardner. This way, we could plan together how to highlight Clootie for her re-election campaign".  
  


“That's why Willa is back in Purgatory. Also, none of them will agree with this, they do not interfere with the public’s opinion and do not wish to advertise for any candidate whether they support them or not. They are neutral. What you are asking for goes against their beliefs.”  
  
  
“That’s why you’re here and also for something more”, Willa chimed in. Bobo smiled and went on to explain, “Since you've come into Waverly's life, we've seen improvements. She cares and likes you very much, we could have asked for these favors when she was with Beth but it was obvious that she didn't care about her as much as she cares about you. And vice versa.”  
  


“So you want me as bait?”  
  


Bobo nodded and Willa turned to look the redhead in the eyes, “yes and no. You see, my husband made it clear that this is a favor, one for Clootie. If you talk to my dear sister about it and she refuses, it's not a big deal. Bobo will find another media to be their spokesperson. _My_ favor is on another level. You see, since I left Waverly took everything that I deserved. My relationship with Wynonna and Shorty’s.”  
  


“She didn’t take anything from you. You just up and left. You abandoned them.”  
  


Willa scoffed and took another sip of her drink, “retract your claws my dear. What I want is Waverly’s shares in Shorty’s. You will help me get them. Otherwise, I’ll ask Clootie to fire you, your little friends and Nedley. So, this is plain simple, Waverly will have to choose between her shares or her girlfriend’s career.”  
  


Nicole stood up from the couch, anger boiling in her veins. “You can’t do that!”  
  
  
Willa moved closer to her and put her hands on her chest. “Darling, we can do anything. You’re not stupid, you’ll know what to do.”  
  


Nicole took the brunette's hands off her chest and stepped back, disgusted by the behavior of the hosts. Bobo stood up and put his arm around his wife's waist, "Come on, it's just a little game. Don't be angry."  
  


The firefighter was about to react when the doorbell to the residence's gate rang. The couple looked at each other and smiled, "My sisters have finally arrived to join this little gathering, what a pleasure!"  
  
  
Willa let her husband’s hand fell on her side and made her way to buzz her sisters in. Nicole turned towards the front door and waited impatiently for her girlfriend her sister to barge in. And by the commotion the redhead heard, they didn’t disappoint.  
  


Waverly and Wynonna growled at the same time, “You shit-ticket! Where’s my girlfriend?!” “Where’s my Haught best friend?”. Nicole bit her lip to stop her laughter, even in an awkward situation the sisters were just too cute for their own sake.  
  


“Well, glad to have you both home my dears. Please, join us in the living room”, Willa replied as she led the way to her too luxurious living room.  
  


“Don’t act like everything’s fine Willa and take us as fools, I brought Peacemaker don’t make me use it.”  
  


Willa snorted and looked unimpressed, “please that old thing? It couldn’t shoot straight even if you tried your best. Just like little Waverly.”  
  


“What did you just say??”, Wynonna grabbed her younger sister by the arm and put herself between her and Willa. From the other room, Bobo held on Nicole’s shoulder, preventing her from interfering. He coldly stared at her and mouthed ‘ _stay here’_ before joining his wife in the corridor. Grabbing Willa’s waist, he turned his attention to her sisters, “well, well what is all this commotion about?”  
  


“Who is this buffoon and why is there dead squirrels on his shoulders?”, snorted Wynonna, exasperated by the situation.  
  


The eldest Earp put her hand on her husband’s chest and proudly said, “girls, meet my husband.”  
  


Both Wynonna and Waverly were slack jawed, but the latter shook her head and scoffed, “Bobo del Rey? Really, Willa. Really??”  
  


“Pleased to see you again little angel. Care to join us in the living room and have a couple drinks? We have so much to catch up on. What’s y’all say?”  
  
  
“Huh huh, this conversation is over. We’re leaving now!”, Nicole barged in and shouldered Bobo on her way. She protectively wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist to pull her closer and took Wynonna by her elbow, pushing her toward the door.  
  


“You’re leaving when it’s finally getting good? Haught, tssk tssk you disappoint me.”  
  


Nicole let go of Waverly and walked closer to the man, when she was only a hair's breadth away from him, she said in a husky voice, “back off or I’ll knock your teeth off. Am I clear?”  
  


A cheeky grin appeared on Waverly’s face as she tried not to think of how sexy Nicole’s voice sounded when it was gravelly and low like that. Bobo watched her intently and rose his hands up, “Let’s keep it friendly. Think about our talk on your way out.”  
  


Nicole scoffed and turned back to the sisters, “let’s go girls. This masquerade has lasted way too long”. The redhead didn't miss Wynonna's approving look or her whispered _'yes daddy'_. She might have blushed if she hadn't seen the look on the youngest Earp's face. The way Waverly was biting her lip and eyeing her definitely made Nicole shiver. The firefighter put her hand on the small of her girlfriend’s back and opened the door for her. The brunette looked up at Nicole and stood on the very same spot, her eyes were lit up like a bonfire.  
  
  
Wynonna stared at them and groaned. “Ugh do you practice those googly eyes in the mirror or is it just natural talent?”, Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister. “Move your cute butt, Doc’s waiting in the car”, Wynonna pushed her infatuated sister through the door making her squeal. On her way out, she gagged, “You two make the Notebook look bleak.”  
  
  
Nicole casted a last glare towards the couple but before walking out, Bobo leaned in, his fur coat brushing against her forearm and his perfume invading her sense of smell. “Everyone has a price, puppy,” he whispered in her ear and clicked his teeth. “I wonder what your precious angel will pick.”  
  
  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, sorry for the typos also hope you enjoyed it.  
> Take care of yourselves

**Author's Note:**

> x


End file.
